Incomplete
by Animesaki
Summary: The Organization is defeated and Sora finally has Kairi. But why is Roxas so restless? And what's up with Riku? Will the darkness fall over the Islands again, or will Sora and Riku's hearts find a new way to overcme it?
1. Home Again

**Who wants a new SoRiku~? I know you do you silly little yaoi fans you~! ^_^**

**And I have one for you, so have plenty of fun.**

**Riku: Will the torment ever end?**

**Nope~! I don't legally own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**[Speaking from within the mind]**_

"_**Axel/Roxas speaking"**_

_A bright smile that illuminates deep electric blue eyes, "We're back!"_

_A relieved smile intensifying the warmth in blue eyes with a hint of violet, "You're home."_

_Unseen, a content and admiring smile that hides the regret and sadness within eyes mixed with the color of sapphires and emeralds. Behind those eyes, two hearts are in pain._

***X*X*X*X***

"Sora!" the brunette was taken into a warm, tight embrace by a blonde woman with tear filled blue eyes that reminded anyone of the summer sky, "Oh my Sora. I thought I'd never see you again." She pulled back grasping the teen's shoulders with a stern look on her face that should have intimidated him but only made him feel regret, "Where have you been all this time? I was worried sick about you! An entire year Sora!"

Sora couldn't help but feel guilty at his mother's words, especially since he was all she had left since his father passed away a few years ago "Momma I'm sorry. I can explain everything." He said with a warm smile.

The woman smiled back at him as more tears fell from her eyes and she brought him into an embrace again, "Never mind, I'm just happy to have you here with me again. I missed you so much."

Sora hugged her back just as tightly, if not more as he missed her too. Anyone on the Destiny Islands knew Sora and his mother, Lee Mei, had a deep connection.

"Well I guess we'll get going then. See you later Sora, bye Lee Mei." Riku said from the gate of the house.

"Oh Riku dear! I didn't even see you. Come here, you get a hug too." Sora's mother said holding her arms out to the silverette.

Kairi giggled and pushed Riku gently to get him started up the walkway to the front door until he was finally in the woman's warm embrace "I know you've been taking care of Sora while you were both gone, right?" she said.

Riku bit the inside of his lip; he couldn't tell this kind woman the truth about why they were gone, or what all had happened while they were gone, but still he couldn't deny that it was more or less true. So he looked her in the eye with a small smile and nodded rather than trusting his voice to tell her so.

Lee Mei smiled back, "I'm glad. I can always count on you Riku."

"I gotta watch out for my best friend right? I'd better go. Haven't seen my dad and grandmother in a while after all." Riku said starting back down the walkway.

"Okay dear. And don't be a stranger, come by anytime."

"Yeah Riku! Especially tomorrow since we gotta go talk to the people at the school!" Sora added.

Riku started down the street while waving over his shoulder in acknowledgement of what Sora had said.

"I gotta get going too. I'll see you tomorrow okay Sora." Kairi said and she started off in the same direction of their friend catching up to him quickly "So how does it feel?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"To be home silly, how does it feel?"

"Oh. Ya know, I thought that if I ever come back I would feel out of place considering all that's happened to me. But I feel… at peace, like everything is how it should be."

Kairi smiled happily at the answer, "That's good. You know I bet everyone can't wait to see you guys again. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie have been asking about you two."

"Bet they've asked more about me right? Since Sora was wiped from the memories of all who knew him for a year." Riku commented.

Kairi's face fell, "I feel guilty about that you know." He sent her an apologetic smile as they walked on and she nodded satisfied "There's something that bugs me though, how was it you were able to remember him the whole time? What made your situation so different?" she asked.

Riku shrugged, "I guess it's because I saw him every day while he slept, worked to get his memories back the way they should have been, protected him from those who wanted to hurt him from the outside."

The girl pouted, "Now I feel bad, I couldn't do anything while you two were playing hero all the time! Why did I get the boring life?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh at his friend but the happy demeanor fell once they were outside his house and he looked reluctant to go in, _'Oh well. Gotta face them sooner or later, might as well get it over with now.'_ He walked up to his door and turned to Kairi and waved to her as she continued down the street waving to him along the way. Taking a deep breath he tried the knob and the door opened, "Why does he always leave it unlocked?"

He walked inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. He looked around the house, just as much of a mess as the day he left. He jumped when a glass bottle broke on the wall next to his head and he looked to the kitchen doorway; there was his father in a hardly white T-shirt that did nothing to hide his beer belly, and wrinkled jeans, dark hair, pale green eyes, and an alcohol reddened face "You… where the *hic* hell've ya been?" he slurred.

'_He's just as _drunk_ as I left him a year ago. I wonder how Granma's doing.'_ He thought going towards the hall on his left once he saw his father fall to the floor, hearing the man snore when he got to the door at the end. Riku's father had been an alcoholic ever since his mother left when he was seven, he didn't remember the reason now. He walked up the stairs that led to the attic and knocked on the door, "Granma? It's Riku!"

"Who?"

"Riku!" the woman was hard of hearing.

"Riku? Well get in here then you silly boy!" The silverette laughed to himself as he opened the door, finding his grandmother sitting in a rocking chair by the small circular window with a book in her lap. Her long silver hair draped over her shoulders and shined in the twilight beaming through the glass, and she wore a warm, loving smile Riku could count on to give him comfort when he felt he needed it "Now just where have you been?" she asked.

Riku knelt in front of the elderly woman and looked up into her glacier green eyes "Have I got the adventure story for you!" he said happily. Of the two people who lived in his house with him, Riku loved his grandmother the most; his father was… tolerable, until his mother left but now Riku could hardly stand him! The beer cans and alcohol bottles all over the place was too much for him, especially if he was the one cleaning it up.

Pushing all thoughts of the subject aside, Riku proceeded to tell the old woman about his adventure, about how he had let the darkness lead him away from the Islands, how he had looked for Sora and Kairi, met Maleficent, let himself be possessed by a man named Xehanort who called himself Ansem and how his heart was able to overcome him, about how he sealed himself in Kingdom Hearts, how he watched over Sora, and how he was finally able to come home.

When he had finished his story his grandmother laughed in delight, "Well you kids certainly had quite an adventure. I wish it was possible in my day. Though I can hardly imagine you looking any different than I see you now. You really had another body?"

"Would I lie to you?" Riku laughed.

"Touché. You're like your mother, you can't tan! Only get sunburned." It was true; Riku was more like his mother than his father. The silver hair and pale skin came from his mother while the toned body build and well shaped face came from his father, before the man tried alcohol that is. "So tell me, how did my son react?" his grandmother asked petting the teens head.

"He almost hit me with the bottle he threw then passed out after asking me where I've been. I can only wonder how you got along without me. I doubt he tried to take care of you."

"Well, I don't remember all that much before… the Islands came back as you've told me. But that sweet girl Kairi came by often when she could, bless her heart. She truly is a princess!" the woman laughed "Tell me Riku, do you still have a crush on her?"

Riku looked down as he sighed, shaking his head "No Granma, I never had a crush on her. I said I have a crush on someone but it isn't her." He said quietly.

The woman held her hand out to her grandson and he took it, "Tell me who then. You've kept this secret for too long."

The silverette stared into those ancient, experienced eyes mentally asking if he would be thought of any differently if he revealed the truth. When an assuring smile crossed the hardly wrinkled face he nodded and gave his answer, "It's Sora. I can't help it Granma, there's just something about him that makes him so special from others, something I can't name. But I can't tell him, especially since he likes Kairi." He cast his sorrowful gaze to the floor.

With a gentle finger Riku's grandmother lifted the boy's face and met his gaze, a warm smile with sympathy on her lips, "Don't give up hope that easily. After all you never know; you should know of all people that anything can happen."

A weak smile was the response and Riku stood again "I'm gonna go start dinner okay." He said going back down to the first floor, expertly avoiding obstacles on the living room floor. Because his father was always in the living room for some reason it was always the messiest place, but he'd clean up later tomorrow after he was done in town.

_[Well she's nice. I see why you prefer her to your dad.]_ A cocky voice in his head said.

"Duh. She's the one I turn to if not Sora or Kairi." Riku responded.

_[Yeah, I see where you're coming from.]_ Riku entered the kitchen and his eyes widened a little in shock _[Holy shit this room's clean!]_

"Surprises me too. Well at least it'll be easier to get things done." Riku said tying his long hair back with a hair tie he pulled from his pocket.

On a clear counter a transparent body appeared, a man with wildly spiky red hair like fire, sharp green eyes like emeralds with purple marks under his eyes that resembled tears falling upside down. He had a guilty look on his face as he watched the silverette move about taking out food from the fridge and pots from the cabinets _"You sure you don't mind doing this for me? Letting me look through your eyes to see Roxas?"_ he asked.

"I made the choice myself Axel. I chose to save you from completely disappearing by giving you my body as a vessel, and I promised you would be able to see Roxas because I would be with Sora again. You have nothing to worry about. I know Sora will never return my feelings and you can't be with Roxas, but at least you'll see him."

Axel smiled weakly and nodded, _"You're a good friend Riku. Thanks."_

*X*X*X*X*

Sora wiped his face with a napkin after he finished his dinner with a content sigh; he missed his mother's cooking "That was great Momma!" he exclaimed.

Lee Mei giggled at her son's childlikeness, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Then her face fell "Sora, I have something to confess to."

The brunette blinked "Ne, Momma what is it?" he asked taking her hand from across the table "You can tell me."

The woman's blue eyes stared in to their clones on her son's face and she burst into tears "Sora… I-I forgot about you, completely! And for a whole year!" she said between sobs. Sora quickly stood and ran around the table, wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders he allowed her to cry into his chest and she held tightly around his waist "When my memories of you came back I hated myself greatly. How could I have forgotten my precious boy?"

Gently and soothingly Sora petted his mother's hair, "Aw Momma, you weren't the only one. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. I know why I was forgotten for so long and I understand. You don't have to worry, I promise."

Lee Mei pulled back taking her son's face into her hands and just stared at him for the longest, taking in all the features, new and old. How his blues narrowed slightly with age but still remained ever so open in a child's natural curiosity and enthusiasm while shining in that beautiful blue of the ocean under the summer sun. His face was well shaped, maintaining little baby fat to give him the appearance of innocence.

Sora was also taller than she remembered at the age of 15, about 5'7''. Before he left the boy was around 5'4'', 5'5'' **(A/N: Sorry to those of you who don't us the American metric system)** and he had sturdy masked muscles that would allow him to hold his own in a fight "My how you've grown up while you were away. I can't believe I can recognize you though." She commented.

He smiled, "Well it's easy to recognize your son right?"

"Yes. Well I'm going to clean up things here. You go get some rest; I know you must be tired." She kissed his cheek and lightly tapped his backside "Go on. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Momma. I love you!" Sora said jogging down the hall to his old bedroom, left just the way he remembered it with his bed parallel to the window, a toy boat hanging from the ceiling, as if he'd never left. He flopped happily onto his bed he sighed, "It's so great to be home again."

_[I think I remember being here once actually.]_

"Roxas!" a transparent being appeared at the end of Sora's bed, blonde hair that spike up to the being's right. Deep blue eyes that cloned Sora's stared back with a thoughtful glaze that turned into a small smile "Welcome to my humble abode!" the brunette cheered.

"_This dump?"_ The blonde joked.

"So I haven't cleaned up much, so sue me!" Sora pouted then laughed "So anyway, what do you mean you think you've been here?"

Roxas looked out the window seeing the Play Island across the water, _"When I was with Organization XIII, I think I came to this world. Though I don't completely remember why."_

Sora noticed something as his Nobody spoke; the blonde seemed very distant as if he were thinking of something completely different from what he was talking about. "Roxas, what's on your mind?" he asked with concern.

"_Huh?"_ his attention snapped to his other _"What do you mean?"_ he inquired.

"I mean you seem… sad. Like you lost someone important to you. Talk to me, we are friends." Sora pleaded.

Roxas shook his head, _"It wouldn't make sense."_

"Aw tell me!" the brunette whined.

"_Like I said, it wouldn't make sense to you." _He crossed his arms over his chest _"Now stop pestering me."_

Sora pouted and crossed his arms as well, "How the hell are you my Nobody?"

"_Since when do you use language like Riku or… Or Axel…"_ The blonde's gaze fell to the carpeted floor as he spoke that last name, his eyes glazed over with tears that he quickly blinked away.

Unfortunately they didn't go unnoticed like he had hoped "You miss Axel, is that it?" Sora asked making the other jump in his seat; he also saw the pink coloring of blush crossing his face.

"_Wh-what gave you that idea? That guy was a jerk to me, like everyone else in the Organization!"_ Roxas stuttered, the blush on his face growing redder.

Sora snickered, "Right, if you say so Denial XIII."

"_Screw you!"_ Roxas _really_ wanted to push the brunette off his own bed right now, but that would prove useless considering his other was solid while he was merely an image of his heart, _"What are you getting out of taunting me?"_

"I just wanna know what's on your mind. C'mon, we're part of each other after all. So why can't we just tell each other what's up?" Sora said, his demeanor suddenly changed.

Roxas smiled at the brunette's concern for him. He sighed in defeat with the smile still on his face, _"Okay. But I'm warning you right now, there's a lot of drama. I'll tell you about the members of the organization and what kind of rolls they've played in my existence. You may be a little shocked though."_ He warned.

A shrug "I'll take what I can get." The brunette said.

"_I'll start with Xemnas. When I first met him I didn't quite know what to make of him, he was the mysterious type but at the same time he was very watchful of me, like an overprotective older brother or a father would be you could say."_

"That psychopath?"

"_I already warned you! And you didn't know him like the rest of us did. You'd be surprised about things of another person you don't know well enough."_

"Okay, I'll give you that. Sorry about the outburst, go on!"

"_Xigbar, he liked to give nicknames to people. When I first came into the Organization he told me that if I ever needed a good laugh that I could call Xemnas… Well… Everyone called him 'Mansex' behind his back." Roxas explained trying to keep his laughter down._

"MANSEX? Why in Kingdom Heart's name would you call him that?" the brunette laughed holding his stomach.

"_It's his name rearranged. Funny huh?"_ the blonde snickered.

Sora took a few deep breaths before replying, "I'll say!" and his laughter started up again.

The Nobody waited until his counterpart was calmed enough before continuing on with his assessment of his former companions, _"So anyway. Xaldin may have been the sadist type, but he was one hell of a chef."_

"Chef? You mean he cooked all the meals?" Sora asked with wide eyes. When he got a nod as a response he asked, "Did he use those lances?" another nod "I wondered why they smelled weird."

"_If I may continue. Vexen, that guy was plain creepy. Most everyone thought that if he looked at anyone funny they had to be careful or they'd end up his nest guinea pig."_

"I don't remember a Vexen. Who was he?"

"_The Chilly Academic. His weapon was a shield."_

Sora though for a moment; he heard such a title before, seen such a weapon, but where? Where…? Then it hit him, the Proof of Existence in the Castle That Never Was, two portals remained intact and were blue while the others were destroyed and red. Accept for that one with two key blades, destroyed it may have been, but it was still blue. Aside from all that, he remembered looking at each one with a name and a weapon for each member.

_The Freeshooter, the Whirlwind Lancer, the Chilly Academic, the Silent Hero, the Cloaked Schemer, the Luna Diviner, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Melodious Nocturne, the Gambler of Fate, the Graceful Assassin, the Savage Nymph, and the Key of Destiny._

A gun, a lance, a shield, an axe-sword, the choice weapon for the _Cloaked Schemer _was unknown as the display was destroyed, a claymore, a chakram, a sitar, cards, a scythe, knives, and two Keyblades crossed over each other that Sora knew well because he used them, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Roxas, you were the Key of Destiny, weren't you?" Sora asked.

"_Yep, that was me alright. And I should tell you, there are members you won't know because they disappeared into darkness before you woke up." _The blonde said. Sora gave him a nod and he continued, _"Lexaeus, no one got him because he never really spoke. But he did make sure that I would be able to hold me own when I needed to."_

Sora laughed, "He sounds like Cloud."

Roxas shrugged, _"Then there was Zexion. He always had his nose in a book, and that was his weapon too. It was called a Lexicon though. He mainly kept to himself but he was like a brother to me too. It really sucked when I heard what happened to him. Anyway, Saïx was like the strict mother of the Organization."_

The brunette snorted in laughter, "Mother? Really? What gives you that impression?"

"_For one thing, he was Xemnas's right hand man. For another thing you always found him scolding someone. And there's another reason, but I won't tell you because it might scar you for life."_

"Aw c'mon Roxy! Tell me!" Sora whined. When he saw the blonde's face fall he immediately became concerned "Roxas? You okay?" he asked softly.

"_Axel called me that."_

"He called you Roxy? Why would he…" a memory came to Sora, a memory of when he last saw Axel, fading away at his feet.

"_I wanted to see Roxas. He… was the only one I liked. He made me feel…Like I had a heart."_ The look in the redhead's eyes as he spoke those words, he was sad. As if he lost someone he truly… loved.

"_Axel was so much more than a best friend to me."_ Sora would have been lying if he said he didn't see the tears welling up in the blonde's eyes that were quickly blinked away.

He reached a hand out, expecting it to go right through his Nobody's shoulder only to be surprised when he felt the image was solid. When the blonde turned his blue eyes to Sora he received a smile, "You can finish telling me some other time. Let's get some sleep."

Roxas smiled back and nodded, letting himself go back into Sora, _[Thanks Sora, for understanding.]_

**Yeah, nothing happening too fast here. The inspiration for Sora and Riku's families came from the **_**Sora Show**_** on YouTube by the same creators of **_**Demyx Time**_**.**

**I had to add in that bit about Xemnas's name and Xaldin as the Orgy Chef, it's hilarious!**


	2. Settling

**Demyx's word of the day: Noodles, curtsey of Number XVI.**

**Let's get things started~!**

"Sora! It's time to get up honey, come on." Lee Mei said shaking her son's shoulder. But he just continued to snore softly with his mouth slightly open and a bit of drool collecting on his pillow "Oh honestly this boy, he hasn't changed a bit." She commented "Sora get up. Riku's here and he's waiting for you." Sora murmured something and turned over so that he was facing his window.

"Lee Mei, let me try something." Riku said coming into the room with an ice cube in hand.

"Just make sure he doesn't jump out the window."

"No worries." Riku pulled back the collar of Sora's night shirt and dropped the ice cube in it then counted down in his head, _'3…2…1…'_

"! COLD! COLD! IT'S COOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD!" Sora screamed jumping up from his bed and running around the room.

Riku and Lee Mei had only started laughing at the sight "Well we had to get you up somehow!" Riku said.

The ice cube finally dropped out of Sora's shirt and he glared at it then at his best friend, "I hate you and your methods of torture. Making me all cold and everything."

Riku calmed from his laughter and smirked in his usual way, but Sora saw something different flash in his eyes but it disappeared too quickly for him to try and make out. He couldn't think about it anyway considering suddenly Riku was in front of his with a strong arm around his waist, "If you're so cold, how 'bout I warm you up then?"

Sora shivered, and it wasn't from the cold! Riku's voice, it sounded like someone else was speaking through him, making his voice sound seductively smooth. Shaking his head he pushed Riku away from him, "C'mon man! Get off me!"

The silverette released him and stepped back laughing again "How about you get ready to go? We have to go to the school, remember?" he said walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Gimme ten minutes." Sora said going to grab his clothes from his dresser. He noticed something about his clothes though, they all looked like the outfit he wore during his second journey, and there was a note with them.

_Sora, these are a gift from the fairies you met at Master Yen Sid's tower. You also may have noticed, some of them look like your battle forms so you have a variety. Keep in mind they have powers too so be careful in your day-to-day life. King Mickey._

'_I wonder how Mom reacted to a talking mouse?'_ he wondered as he put the note down and pulled out his outfit. After longer than he requested in time to get ready (twenty minutes) Sora and Riku finally headed out of his house, each with an egg and sausage English muffin sandwich from Lee Mei, and were headed for the school "Think people will be surprised to see us?" Sora asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

Riku shrugged, "It's likely, even though you've been forgotten for a while. Maybe after we sort things they'll let us hang around the campus and we can see everyone again."

"Then I suggest you brace yourself. You know you're gonna get bombarded by the whole female student population." Sora snickered as his friend cringed.

"I don't want to deal with them. I _really _don't want to deal with them."

They heard a loud crash as they passed Riku's house, "Decided ta run off again huh ya lil' son of a bitch!"

Riku shook his head, "Getting drunk already. Typical. I hope I don't have to clean glass out of my room."

"How do you deal with that every day?" Sora asked as they continued on.

"Very carefully." The older boy answered earning a giggle from his friend.

After about another ten minutes of walking and joking they reached the school, Destiny High, and went to the front office. "Well, look how's decided to grace us with their presence! Sora and Riku are here!"

The office was suddenly in an uproar; the boys were surrounded by staff members and asked questions like they were on the news after a major incident, "Where have you been?" "What's happened to you?" "Did you do any of the homework you were given before you disappeared?" etcetera.

Once things were calmed down they went to the principal's office to work out getting back into school and making up a year's worth of work. That, and Riku had to see about getting a student worker's permit **(A/N: Those do exist)**. It came down to them being able to start school again the next week, being given an assessment test in the time in between then and now, and Riku only needing to get his father's signature for the permit.

"Why do you want a job anyway Riku?" Sora asked as they walked down a hall.

"We can't live of our savings account forever Sora. I know my grandmother has an account for us to use incase that one runs out but I want anything from the bank to be for emergencies only. So I gotta get a job." Riku explained.

"And just what do you think you'll do, huh? Huh?"

"I dunno. I might check out some of the cafés, maybe work in one of those places by the beach. Hell I might try the library and see if I can do anything there."

Sora nodded and they walked in silence again. The brunette was tense, Riku could tell; now the problem would be getting it out of him "Talk to me Sora, what's your deal?" he asked.

"You could always tell." Sora said nervously.

"For as long as I've known you, of course I can."

"Well, it's just that," he swallowed thickly "I was thinking about… asking Kairi out." Riku stopped in his tracks and Sora's hands flew to his face "I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm sorry Riku, I know you like her too and that's why I didn't want to say anything in the first place! I just won't do it okay because then you won't have to hate me for anything and I don't want to lose my best friend! I won't ask her anything."

Riku looked on at his friend as he went on his rant more shocked when he heard the words 'hate' and 'lose' down the line "Whoa Sora, cool your jets. I won't hate you and you won't lose me. Jeez, what goes through that spiky head of yours?" he said.

Sora looked back at him with those bright blue eyes, "Don't you want to ask Kairi out too? We've both liked her for years so I thought…"

"Ah Sora, that's not the case." The older said tussling his friend's rebellious hair "Go ahead if you want. I fell out of all that a while ago. It's just a shock that you want to be so bold all of a sudden. I'm use to you being the shy guy all the time. This new you is gonna take some getting used to is all."

Sora stared up at his like a wide-eyed puppy, "That's it? Really?"

"Of course! C'mon Sora." Of course Riku was lying. His halt was because even though he expected to hear such a thing, his heart cracked. That was one of the things that bothered him about his heart; it knew that no matter how much he loved Sora his happiness came first. And if Sora was going to be happy with Kairi, Riku would have to let it be, if he would be able to see the smile he loved on the brunette's face. Even if it caused him pain.

_[You're not the only one suffering Riku. I share your pain.] _Yeah, Axel was hurt too. Sora plus Kairi equals heartbroken Riku and Axel.

"Hey Riku, wanna know something funny?" Sora said with a smirk; he sensed the depressing mood and decided to lighten things up.

"It isn't a lame joke is it?"

"Nope! Roxas told me something about the Organization's leader; it has to do with his name."

"What about his name?"

"If you rearrange the letters, you get Mansex." Sora whispered in Riku's ear.

Riku had to bite his lips together to keep his laughter from echoing and disrupting whatever classes were in session, "Now I know where that new mind of your comes from, Roxas took over."

_[That's my Roxie.]_ Axel said proudly.

"Yeah, he says the Organization wasn't all that insane when they weren't wreaking havoc everywhere." Sora said.

"I believe that."

"Eh? How?"

"Gut feeling. C'mon let's get going. I gotta get home and clean the house." Riku said starting down the hall again.

"Huh? But I thought we were gonna stick around and see everyone?" Sora whines following after him.

"That was before I remembered the mess my dad made over that past year we were gone."

"Well, would you like some help?" Sora offered.

"Hmm. Let's get to my house first, then I'll answer you on that." Riku said exiting the school building and leaving the campus with his friend. They walked to Riku's house in silence, and uncomfortable silence they wished they could break, but at the same time couldn't for a reason they couldn't name. They finally got to Riku's house and the silverette told Sora to wait for a minute while he went it.

_[Ya know something's strange about Riku.]_ Roxas said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sora asked quietly.

_[I first noticed it this morning when he joked about warming you up after putting the ice cube in your shirt, for a second his eyes weren't his own. Same with his voice; it sounded like him, but it also sounded as if someone were speaking through him.]_

"Well I saw that. But he does that sometimes, that's Riku for ya."

_[That's not all. When you told him about how you wanted to ask Kairi out, something else flashed in his eyes, as if he were hurt.]_

"Hurt? But he said he got over Kairi."

_[I don't think that's what hurt him, I think it could be you.]_

"Me? What do you mean me?"

_[Sora, how long have you two been best friends?]_

Sora thought for a minute; as far back as he could remember he and Riku have been inseparable as friends, according to his mother it's been longer "All our lives really." Sora finally answered.

_[And before Kairi it was always you two right? I think that's why he's hurt. If Kairi agrees to go out with you that means you guys won't spend as much time together like you use to. And that can be a pretty hard blow especially if you two have barely been reunited after a year.]_ Roxas explained.

Sora looked to the ground, "Oh, I get it. I'm rushing all this. Ah man! People have always said I was oblivious, and now I've gone and proven them right!"

_[Well, just give yourselves time to get back into the swing of things here then you can think about asking Kairi out.]_

"Hey Sora! Come on!" Riku called from the doorway.

Sora ran up to his best friend and stopped, bouncing in front of him "I've come to a decision!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? That's a first." The silverette joked.

"Laugh all you want!" Sora pouted "But I think it's best for our sakes that I not ask Kairi out yet. I mean come on! We just got back right?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, and? Why are you letting that fact stop you?" not that he cared really, he felt his heart jump at Sora's decision to not go after their friend just yet.

"I don't wanna rush anything. So we'll get comfortable then I'll see if it's still a good idea." Sora said with his bright smile.

"If you say so. C'mon, we'll be at work for a while." Riku said turning back into the house.

Sora followed him in feeling a lot lighter than earlier; little did he know Roxas was lying about Riku's reason for feeling hurt. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked looking at the messy living room.

Riku looked around as he tied back his hair "Well, we gotta get the trash outta here first. Once that's done we can go from there." He said.

"What all do we need to clean besides the living room?" Sora asked taking off his gloves and putting them in his pocket.

"The kitchen's not as bad so we can save that for last. Everything else is fine."

"Where's your dad?"

"I'm guessing he went to a bar or something. He isn't anywhere else in this house. Granma's upstairs in her room so we don't have to worry about her unless she wants something, which is rare." Riku took off his arm warmer and Sora gasped.

"Riku what happened to your arm!" he cried.

"What? Nothing!" the silverette said quickly hiding said arm behind his back.

"My ass! Let me see Riku!" Sora demanded pulling his friend's arm out for him to see. Running at a diagonal from the palm side of his wrist to halfway around was scar; the healed skin was pink and stood out against the rest of the pale flesh. It looked like a burn scar. "So this was why you always wore that. Who did this to you?" Sora whispered.

"You really want to know?" the brunette nodded slowly looking into aquamarine eyes "Roxas did it, the first time we encountered each other, while you were still asleep. He hit me with Oblivion."

_[Oops.]_ Roxas said.

_[Roxie did that to you? Damn!] _ Axel commented.

Both Keybladers told their "inner minds" to shut up.

"Well let's get to work huh?" Riku said taking his arm back.

Sora nodded numbly. His heart suddenly hurt, Riku had gotten hurt and it never healed properly. But why? What was the reason behind all of it?

"Earth to Sora! Anyone in there?" Riku called knocking on the brunette's head.

"Arhg! Get offa me!" Sora cried batting the hand away.

"Well you spaced out. You expected me to just let you stand there and let rats crawl over your feet?"

"Rats? Oh gawd!" Sora shrieked and looked around on the floor.

"Kidding. C'mon, grab a garbage bag and get to work. I want to get done before tonight." Riku said starting to pick up empty alcohol bottles and cans.

Sora did as told and started picking up trash, "You're treating me to lunch. I don't work for free."

"Yeah I know." The silverette said waving a hand dismissively.

After the trash was picked up Sora vacuumed, then they had to take off their shoes and socks to put in Riku's room because Riku had to clean the carpet as well. Sora washed the walls and cleaned the kitchen while Riku ran the carpet cleaner to wash and dry the living room floor stopping for lunch once mid-afternoon rolled around. Sora's mom called once asking where her son was; as if she needed to though since she knew he was most likely with Riku.

Then Kairi called asking if they wanted to go to the Play Island "Sorry Princess, no can do today." Riku said.

"_Well pooh to you _**(A/N: My friend Xie said that a lot ^_^)**_! You better come tomorrow, everyone wants to see you!"_ Kairi said before hanging up.

As the sun got halfway behind the horizon the boys finished up the house work, Sora flopped onto the couch with a tired sigh, "Damn your father. You're brave, you know that?"

"Yeah right." Riku said handing his friend a glass of water "And since when do you use such language? People expect that from me."

"Blame Roxas." Sora said before gulping down the cold liquid "And you are, if you've been putting up with that man for so long. I would have hightailed it for the hills long ago if it were me."

Riku sat next to him with a chuckle, "Well I have thought about it. But the reason I stayed was because of you. You're my best friend after all, I couldn't leave you here by yourself. You might have drowned in that spring on the Island I bet."

Sora hit the silverette's arm with a pout, "I would've not!" but still, he felt his heart flutter a little at hearing Riku stayed for him.

The front door opened and Riku's dad stumbled in looking at them with a drunken expression, "The fuh-*hic* uck? How'd the house *hic* get clean?"

"Me and Sora cleaned up." Riku responded as if it should have been obvious.

"Whoopdie-do." The man said walking towards the kitchen, almost falling over.

"Dad maybe you should go to your room and sleep for a while." Riku suggested.

"D-don't t-tell me what to *hic* do. I'ma go ta sleep." And with that Riku's dad stumbled off into his own room down the hall.

"Again, you're brave for putting up with that man for so long." Sora commented.

"If I don't, no one else will." Riku responded.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Sora couldn't help but feel drowsy, the next thing he knew he drifted off with a strange dream in his head.

_Sora's eyes opened slowly and saw a smirking redhead looking at him with acid green eyes, someone he recognized, Axel. But why was he looking at him like that? Where was Sora anyway? It didn't look like Riku's house. Then he noticed Axel leaning closer to him and felt an arm around his waist._

"_Glad you're finally awake Roxas, you've been asleep too long." Axel said._

_Sora was confused, why had he been called Roxas? He was about to ask but he felt himself smile instead, "I'm sorry Axel, I don't know what happened." That wasn't his voice!_

_Axel brought him closer so that their foreheads touched, "We gotta a lot of time to make up for."_

"_You and your dirty mind! Though, it sounds like a pretty good idea right now."_

"…_a… ra… ora… Sora!"_

Sora's eyes snapped opened and met the worried gaze of Riku "Jeez you probably needed more sleep than you got last night." The silverette said.

"Sorry. But… I had the weirdest dream." Sora said putting a hand to his head.

"Hm? What about?"

"I guess I was in Roxas's mind. Axel was there too and he was really close. I don't know what was going on."

"Huh. Well c'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Okay." Sora stood up with his friend and they went to get their shoes then started for Sora's house "Ya know what we should have one of our sleepovers one of these days! We haven't done that in a while." He said as they walked down the street.

"Aren't we getting a little old for that?" Riku questioned.

"Aw come on!" Sora whined pulling on the silverette's arm "We both lost a year of our youth! Don't you think we deserve to be our old selves again even if it's just once?" that irresistible pout adorned his face and Riku sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Let me do what I need to do and I'll get back to you on when I can come over to your place." He said.

The brunette crossed his arms with that accursed pout still on his face "What's wrong with tomorrow?" he demanded.

"I'm going to get my uniform then I have to look for a job."

"Crap the uniform! I have to get mine too! Crap."

Riku laughed, "Wow Sora, no matter how much danger you put yourself in or how many near-death experiences you have you're still your oblivious self. At least not everything about you has changed."

That last sentence made Sora blink, "Maybe… But a lot about you has changed, even though you've mostly stayed the same."

The silverette stopped walking and looked at the younger boy, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Ever since you let yourself be taken by the darkness you've changed! You always use to accept my help when I offered it. Now you mostly rely on yourself, just to beat yourself up over that decision you made a year ago. You punish yourself even though everything isn't entirely your fault. I know it's partially mine too, if I had been a better friend and paid attention. I'm going to take responsibility Riku, I promise." Sora said.

_[Hey, maybe he _does_ feel the same way.]_ Axel commented.

If not for the situation Riku would have scowled at the words, but he just looked on at his dear friend with guilt. Just how much had Sora been hurt by the decision Riku had made? They had to fight each other three times in all the chaos that had ensued over their time away from the Islands and after they sealed Kingdom Hearts the first time Sora was forced to travel around looking for him instead of going back home.

When they found each other again, Riku tried to walk away, out of shame of himself "Sora, you have nothing to take responsibility for." He said.

"Wha? But Riku!"

"But nothing! None of it was your fault, it was mine. All mine. Help me deal with it if you want, but none of it whatsoever was your fault. Now let's get you home before your mom get's the whole neighborhood involved in looking for you." Riku said and started walking again.

Sora followed after him silently; it didn't matter what Riku said, he still felt guilty. In all honesty Sora was stubborn when it came to such things.

"Sora! Riku!" they looked ahead of them to see Kairi running towards them with another girl.

"No way! You guys are really home! I'm so happy!" the other girl said glomping both of them to the ground.

"Nice to see you again too Selphie, now will you please let us up?" Sora groaned.

The brunette stood up with a "meep", "Sorry guys. It's just been so long, I'm a little over excited."

"A little?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi questioned at the same time.

"That's an epic understatement Selph and you know it." Kairi said.

Selphie ignored her friend and studied the boys, "Wow, Sora you've gotten so cute! You look grown up. And Riku, you're gonna be bombarded when you're back in school, I can tell."

Riku shuddered, "Don't remind me."

"Oh just wait until Tidus and Wakka see you guys! They're gonna have a field day!" Selphie squealed jumping in place.

"They're already excited to see you both. So you better come to the Island tomorrow, both of you!" Kairi ordered with a hand on one hip and a finger pointing at them like a mother scolding her children.

"Sora probably will. I might be really busy tomorrow. And with that fair ladies, we will be on our way." Riku said dragging Sora behind them continuing to the brunette's house.

"You're not charming yourself out of this one Riku! I better see Sora _and you_ at the island tomorrow! At three o'clock!" Kairi called after them.

"Kairi got scary." Sora commented with a slight shudder.

"That's what happen when girls grow up, they become women and get scary. So we better listen to her." Riku said.

"I have no problem, you're the one who made plans for yourself." Sora noted.

"I'm not the one who forgets easily though." Riku retaliated; that made Sora shut up for the rest of the walk.

They got to Sora's house and were greeted by Lee Mei with warm hugs, "Your both just in time for dinner."

"Yay! Foooooooood!" Sora cheered running inside.

Riku shook his head at the boy's antics, "I'll have to pass Lee Mei. Thank you though."

"I understand dear, that's why I have this ready for you. I hope you all enjoy it." The woman said handing Riku a plastic bag with a few Tupperware's in it.

"Aw you're too much." Riku smiled taking that bag.

"Well who else would look out for you while you look out for everyone? Be careful getting home Riku." She said.

"No problem. Tell Sora I'll see him tomorrow!" he responded starting to walk back to his house.

**Quickie, no Sora's not falling for Riku… Yet. If that were the case there'd be no story whatsoever.**

**I should let you readers know I am making up the beginning as I go, I already got the main plot planned out though so when I get there it should be no problem.**

**Sora: If Animesaki is lacking in updates it may be due to her family on the only computer with internet access in the house or her rekindled love for drawing.**


	3. Beach Time Reunion!

**Wow, I'm so at a blank I'm gonna need ideas for the development of this story.**

**Axel: That's obvious.**

**Shut it or I'll make Roxas go with Naminé.**

**Axel: *grabs Roxas* He's mine bitch!**

**Then behave! D8 I own nothing. ^_^**

"Riku! We're gonna be late and Kairi will kill us! Riku!" Sora called as he knocked on his friend's door.

"Uh, Sora." The brunette turned and saw the silverette coming up the walkway "Are you trying to get my dad out here to start yelling like an idiot?"

Sora blushed with a sheepish smile, "Sorry. But we gotta meet Kairi."

"I know. Come on in." Riku said opening the front door so they could go inside "Just let me grab my stuff 'kay."

"Oh wait a sec Riku. Do you still have all that stuff in your room?" Sora asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes Sora, I still have that sound system and stuff." growing up Riku loved music; it was a stress reliever from hard days. He had a computer equipped with a recording and sound synthesizing programs so he could make his own songs and even an acoustic guitar; sometimes he even asked Sora and Kairi to sing for him, when his dad wasn't around that is.

Happily Sora followed Riku into his room and got a good look around. A bed under the window much like how Sora had his, a desk with computer and a set of headphones on it to the side of the door, a long dresser sat next the head of Riku's bed on the same wall with a lamp, an alarm clock, a TV, and a few picture frames. Above the dresser hung Riku's guitar on wall hooks "Just as you left it!" he said happily.

Riku gave a short laugh as he got a small backpack from his closet, "Would it be any other way?"

"Well, you could have come back and found your stuff sold off." The brunette noted.

Riku opened the pack to check if he still had his stuff inside, "Yeah right. I locked the door before I left, and he gets too wasted to even try and break it down. That or he feels too lazy. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." He left Sora alone in the room to look around some more.

_[Compared to Riku's your room _is_ a dump.]_

"Shut it Roxas." Sora grumbled.

The Nobody laughed as he manifested before his counterpart, _"Well, maybe you should take my hint! I'm surprised no one trips over all that stuff you leave in the floor."_

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "So Riku's a bit of a neat freak, big deal! Ever since his mom left he was the one to do the house work since his grandma can't do much and his dad's a jackass."

"Sora who are you- oh hey Roxas, long time no see." Riku said coming back into the room.

"_Hi Riku. How goes it?"_ Roxas said with a smile. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the silverette's eyes flash a different color quickly.

"Well I'm back to dealing with everyday life."

"Riku when did you get new swim clothes?" Sora asked looking his friend over.

Riku was wearing a black zip up body glove short sleeved surf shirt and black trunks with blue patterns going up the side of the legs. He was also still wearing his arm warmer. "This morning while I was out. I came and dropped them off earlier before continuing with my job hunt." He said to answer the other boy's question.

They left the room, Riku locking the door behind him, and left the house for the docks to get a boat to go to the Play Island. As they were paddling out Sora asked, "By the way how's your hunt going?"

"You know that market in the town square Selphie's mom owns?" Sora nodded "As soon as I get that damn permit signed by my dad I can start after school on Monday."

"Awesome! So I can get free stuff right?"

"Yeah right."

"At least a discount?" the brunette whined.

"Maybe." Riku said indifferently.

They reached the dock of the Island seeing two other boats tied up and four other teens on the beach. They tied up their own boat, grabbed their backpacks, and started for the beach where the others were.

Kairi and Selphie sat on their towels watching as Tidus and Wakka bumped a blitz ball between them "So when are Sora and Riku supposed to be here?" Selphie asked.

"Soon I hope. I told them three o'clock." The redhead answered.

"I doubt they're even back like you say they are. Face it, they got board of us and hightailed it far away. They're not ever coming back." Tidus said without missing a beat in his game with Wakka.

The tanned teen held the ball once it got back to him, "So says you. You shouldn't be openin' your mouth if you don't know what you're talkin' about, ya."

"Hey! C'mon man! Toss the ball ba-AH!" Tidus screamed as he was suddenly knocked to the ground, face in the sand.

"Tidus! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Sora cheered.

"See what I mean. How ya doin' Riku? Where ya been man?" Wakka said shaking hands with the silverette.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sora let Tidus up before he drowns in the sand." Riku said.

Sora got up quickly and smile sheepishly before going over to Wakka and knocking fists with him, "How are ya Wakka?"

"Same old, same old man. Things been boring without you."

Tidus stood up spitting out sand "You jerk! You could have warned me I was about to be attacked!" the blonde said between spits.

"And Tidus got more annoying." Wakka whispered.

"Big surprise." Sora and Riku said together.

Selphie was suddenly in front of them, "You two! I want a proper hug! Now!" she held her arms open to them with a demanding expression.

"What? Tackling us to the ground yesterday wasn't enough for ya?" Sora deadpanned.

"Now!" she said darkly then smiled as she was given the hugs by the two frightened boys "Good. Now are we all happy?" she said sweetly.

"Scared, but happy I guess." Sora said.

"Now let's get into the water!" Kairi said and she took off towards the ocean with Selphie at her heels.

"C'mon Wakka! I'm gonna flatten your hair for sure this time!" Tidus said pushing said boy in the same direction the girls went.

Sora took off his T-shirt and looked at Riku with a challenging smirk, "Wanna see who can get past the Paopu Island first?"

Riku smirked back, "Why do you continue to challenge me when you know you'll lose?"

"Do I need to ref for you two _again?_ Things never change. Alright, on my mark! 3! 2! 1! GO!" Kairi called from her place in the water.

Sora and Riku took off running to the water until they were waste deep then dived in and started swimming out to sea. For a bit it looked as if Riku would win like he usually did, but it turned out to be… "Draw! Omigawd this is a first! Sora and Riku matched!" Kairi said swimming out to them "I can't believe it!"

"Riku were you going easy on me?" Sora panted.

"If you're winded and I'm not, you know I wasn't. I think you've just finally gotten better." Riku said ruffling the brunette's head.

"Uh Riku, your arm warmer." Sora pointed to the white cloth still on the other's arm.

"It'll dry." Riku shrugged floating on his back.

"Why didn't you just wrap some bandages on your wrist?"

"Why would he need them? Why are you wearing that thing anyway Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I have my reasons." Riku answered.

"Aw Riku, tell her! She'll find out anyway, might as well get it out of the way now." Sora pouted.

Riku sighed in defeat, "Fine. I got a bad scar alright."

"Really? From what?" Kairi said taking his arm and pulling the cloth down to see the marred skin.

"Ow!" Riku exclaimed jerking his hand away when Kairi's fingers bushed over it.

"What are you complaining for? It's a scar, it can't still hurt!" Kairi said with a small glare.

"It was made by Oblivion, a Keyblade with the forged from darkness. You touching it where as you're a Princess of Heart is gonna make it hurt." Riku explained pulling the arm warmer back in place.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Forget it."

"Hey I touched it yesterday and you didn't say anything. And I control light too." Sora said.

"Roxas." Riku pointed out.

Kairi blinked in confusion, "What does Roxas have to do with it?"

"He caused it, he can touch it. So can Sora since it's his Nobody." Riku said.

"Speaking of Nobody's, how's Naminé?" Sora asked.

"It's like having a sister with her around. My parents think I've lost it since they hear me laughing in my room all the time. They don't know it's because of what she's telling me." The girl answered.

"Hey you guys! Come back to shore already! Selphie wants to build a sand castle!" Wakka called.

The three started back for the beach where Selphie had already forced Tidus into piling up sand with her while Wakka gathered water to help hold it "Kairi help out Wakka please." The brunette girl said.

"How much water do we need to make a tiny friggin' sand castle?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Not tiny! We're gonna make the biggest the Island's ever seen! Now get back to work! Riku and Sora, go gather sea shells and stuff to stick onto the castle."

"Yes ma'am!" the two said and took off running down the shore line before anything else was said.

"Okay, who's scarier? Kairi or Selphie?" Sora asked once they were far enough.

"We haven't seen the worst Kairi can dish out so for now Selphie." Riku said looking over his shoulder, half expecting said friend to pull out her jump rope and use it as a whip to work the others. He turned his attention to his friend next to him, finally getting a good look at Sora's bare torso gleaming in the sun from the sea water that still clung to his skin. He mentally slapped himself for the thoughts that popped into his head.

_[Bad Riku! No getting those thoughts about innocent little Sora!]_ Axel mock teased him. If the redhead had a physical body Riku would give him a good one across the jaw.

"Oh by the way. Mom wanted to know if could come over for dinner tonight." Sora said breaking the silverette's thoughts.

Riku shrugged, "Maybe I can stay for a bit. Did you ever get your uniform from the school?"

Sora stooped to pick up a few sea shells he saw buried in the sand, "Mom got it for me while I was asleep. What about you? Got yours already no doubt." Riku shrugged again "Then all that's left is to worry about that test then we're back to being normal teens I guess then."

"Speaking of the test," Riku gathered a few pieces of driftwood "Have you started studying yet?"

"Yeah, Mom's been making sure of that. And Roxas is a great help!" Sora grinned.

"I see. Well how about tomorrow we head to the library and study together? I know there's some stuff you'll need my help with already." Riku said.

"Deal. When do you think we'll be ready for the test?"

"Well if we study together, maybe before this weekend."

"We won't be ready for the test in two days! Come on Riku!"

"Well, maybe _you_ won't be ready." Riku chuckled.

"You saying something about me?" Sora growled.

Riku seem to be in thought for a moment then answered, "Maybe." Then took off down the beach back to everyone else.

"Hey! Get back here Riku and take that back!" Sora shouted chasing after him.

***X*X*X*X***

Kairi watched as her two friends ran around, Sora trying to catch Riku but every time he got close enough to grab the silver hair Riku always bolted father ahead. Safe to say the silverette was teasing him and it made her giggle.

_[Ah, it's so cute to watch.]_

"I know right? It's wonderful to see they're truly still the same after all that's happened." Kairi said.

The image of a platinum blonde wearing a pure white dress manifested next to her, _"I see something else entirely though."_

Kairi looked at her, "What do you mean Naminé?" luckily Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were too wrapped up in their sand castle at a reasonable distance to notice what the redhead was doing.

Naminé watch the two boys running around before answering, _"You know how Roxas and Sora are one again?"_ Kairi nodded _"Riku is hosting himself."_

"Hosting? I don't understand."

"_Remember Sora gave you a message from Axel saying he was sorry for what he did? He gave you the message for him because he had disappeared into darkness?"_

"I remember. I wish I could tell him personally not to worry about it, if he didn't kidnap me I wouldn't have met you, or been reunited with Riku and Sora when I was. I owe him." Kairi said with a smile.

Naminé smiled herself as she continued to look at Riku intently, _"You just may have that chance."_

Kairi blinked in confusion and looked back to her friends as she tried to put the pieces of her Nobody's puzzle together. Riku is hosting, she wants to give Axel her thanks and she may have the chance. What did those two facts have to do with each other…? Then it clicked "Are you saying… Axel is inside Riku?" she asked looking at the other girl.

The blonde Nobody nodded, _"Axel is inside Riku's heart, just as Roxas is inside Sora's and I am inside yours."_

The redhead looked back at Riku with more confusion than before, "But… I don't get it, Riku never turned into a Heartless so he never got a Nobody. How can he have Axel in his heart?"

"_My best guess is that Riku willingly allowed Axel into his heart. I'm not sure how, and I'm not sure when. But it happened. And Riku can do it because he has power over both the light and the darkness now, as shown by his Keyblade."_ Naminé explained.

"So then, maybe if I ask I can tell Axel! That's great! …But there's something I still don't understand. Why would Riku do that?"

"_The answer to that may shock you."_ Naminé warned looking at her host.

"How so?"

"_Well, do you remember when you first met Axel? He said you both missed someone you cared about? When he said he missed someone he cared about, he was talking about Roxas. The only one he liked in Organization XIII."_

Kairi blinked, "How is that suppose to shock me?"

"_How about I put it this way? When Axel said he cared about Roxas, he means he really cared about him. But as much more than a friend, between you and me Axel loved Roxas."_ Naminé said.

Kairi had to bite her tongue to keep from exclaiming too loudly about what she heard, "Loved him? You mean like…?"

Naminé nodded, _"They we lovers. Despite what the Organization said about not having hearts they fell in love, into a strong one at that even though Roxas may have forgotten about it. But he was forced to, or else Sora wouldn't have woken up. Riku did it so that Axel could at least see Roxas."_

"As shocked as I should be, I can't help but find it romantic yet sad. They can't be together like they use to be." Kairi said forlornly.

Naminé made a sound of agreement looking just as sad about the fact, _"Well, they'll suffer together then. That will bring them comfort."_

"But wait a minute, aren't you in love with Roxas, Nami?" Kairi asked.

"_Wha? Goodness no! I don't even know him all that well! All that I know about him is from what Axel was able to tell me when he had the time. Other than that, Roxas and I are pretty much strangers to each other."_ Naminé answered.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the outburst, "Okay I get it. Calm down okay."

"_Then what about you? Are you hoping for Riku or Sora to ask you out sometime soon?"_ the blonde asked with a sly smirk.

That question did make Kairi blush, but it made her think too. In the beginning Kairi had deep feelings for Sora, and she always saw Riku as a protective leader; Sora's courage and Riku's strength, those were two admirable attributes that would make any girl fall for either of them. She had been more drawn to Sora though and her heart leapt with join when she saw him again when she saw him in The World That Never Was.

Not that she wasn't happy to see Riku again; she was, extremely! She wanted to cry when she saw his appearance though, what he did to help Sora wake up. Before they were reunited with Sora though she wondered whose offer she would take when they went home, the fantasies of a teenage girl. But she felt it all die inside when she saw how Sora reacted to seeing Riku again. Embrace her Sora did, but he cried for Riku.

Kairi thought that if either of them thought to ask her out now, she would feel awkward. If she chose one, when they hung out as a group there would be tension between them that she would cause because she denied one of them. For all she knew she could destroy the friendship they had for so long. "Between you and me Naminé, I hope none of them do. It wouldn't feel right." She said.

"_Wha?"_ the blonde was suddenly confused _"But I thought it would be your dream come true if one of them did? Why the change of mind? Tell the truth." _She said.

"I don't feel that way about them. Not anymore. I don't know why." Kairi said watching them as they ran "Riku stop already! Sora's out of breath!" she called.

Riku stopped running and turned to face Sora who practically collapsed onto his chest. Riku had to fight down his blush as he steadied his friend again "Sora about that Sor." He said.

"You… jerk… making… me… chase you… around… the whole… damn… beach." The brunette panted falling against the other's chest again.

Riku shook his head as he rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm taking you home."

"Home?" Sora repeated still panting.

"Yeah, the sun's almost gone. C'mon, on my back." Riku made sure Sora could stand on his own before turning around and kneeling.

Sora fell onto the silverette, chest to back as his arms dangled over Riku's shoulders. When he felt hands on the underside of his thighs and was lifted up he said, "Mush!"

Riku shook his head at the ridiculous order, "If I hear one more thing that associates me with a sled dog I'll drop you. Hey guys, we're out! See you later."

"No! You can't leave us with Selphie!" Tidus cried.

"No worries, we're leaving too. It's getting late after all." Kairi said standing up "Come on Selph."

"Hey Riku, Sora! Don't be strangers ya? We missed ya too much!" Wakka called.

Riku and Sora waved from their boat and paddled back home, their friends doing the same not too long after.

**What'd I say? I need some good ideas.**

**Shocker! I'm making Kairi nice in this one! Well maybe not, I've done it before.**


	4. Thinking of You

**Hmm…**

**Axel: She's still at a blank.**

**Riku: Obviously.**

**Time for school~!**

Giggles erupted in Riku's ears as he walked down the hallway to his next class. It was his second week back at school and no one quite got over the fact that he and Sora had returned; he was getting annoyed.

"Hi Riku!" a group of girls chimed as he passed them, responding with a weak wave that received ear ringing squeals.

"Hey Riku!" he turned around and saw Tidus running up to him "How are ya man? Holding up okay?" he asked.

"You know you've asked me that every day since I started school again. How many times do I have to tell you there's no change?" the silverette said as he started walking again with the blonde following.

"Well ya never know. It's not like you were at another school all the time you were gone… Were you?" Tidus wondered.

"You could say I had a good teacher in all the time I've been gone, haven't really missed out on much." Riku shrugged.

In the time Riku spent with King Mickey and DiZ, aka Ansem the Wise, he got a bit of an education. They were sure to teach him about how to use his abilities, the workings of the worlds and universe, and of course the typical stuff he would learn as a normal student. Sora apparently got a good teaching between his battles with the Heartless and Nobodies from Donald and Goofy, and those lessons helped them to pass their assessment tests with flying colors.

They passed another group of giggling girls and Riku suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and snap at them which made his friend snicker, "Seems the lady's man doesn't want to be a lady's man."

"I can still kick your ass in one blow." Riku warned with a glare out the corner of his eye.

Tidus made a 'zip-the-lip' motion across his mouth and ran off to get to his own class as they got to Riku's. The silverette went inside and took his seat next to Sora who had his head down on his desk "Wake up Sora or the teacher will throw the eraser at you again." Riku said shaking the spiky head.

Sora looked up at his friend with desperate eyes, "Tell me again why I decided to go with AP classes?"

"You didn't, they gave them to you. You're lucky you have some with me or you'd be dead by now." Riku said.

Sora had done so well on his assessment test that they thought it would be a good idea for him skip a grade and have AP classes. So now he was in the same year as Riku instead of being one year behind; Kairi had complained that they would graduate without her the next year instead of Sora spending their last year with her when she found out.

"Why didn't I change my classes when I had the option? It's too late now." Sora cried burying his face in his arms again.

"Aw Sor, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah sure, less homework during the week and I don't mind that really. But there's more I have to learn than others! How do you put up with this?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged in response receiving a pouty glare from his friend that he found adorable _[I remember how Roxy would pull that face when I teased him about not letting have anymore ice cream.]_ Axel said fondly and Riku shook his head.

The teacher came into the classroom, picked up a ruler from her desk, and hit it against the wood top to get the student's attention, "Alright you little brats. Your assignment for today is to work on a creative writing story. High quality! You have all class period and tonight to work on it, due tomorrow in class. No earlier or later. Individual working! That means no talking or you'll spend detention in here for three hours. Get to it!"

The students hurriedly got their supplies out and started their work. Riku stared at the blank page in his notebook wondering what he could use as a subject for his paper but so far not getting any ideas whatsoever.

_[Need help man?]_ Axel asked from inside his head and the silverette shrugged in response, _[I know exactly what to write, let me use you for it.]_ Riku closed his eyes and allowed himself to retreat to the depths of his mind while Axel took over his being.

No one noticed that when his eyes opened, instead being their usual aquamarine-peridot color, they were the color of emeralds. He picked up the pen and started writing furiously on the paper, not once stopping to think of anything, emotions and thoughts pouring from the mind and onto the paper without halt.

Sora noticed his friend's furious movement and pouted, _'Well don't _we_ have a sudden rush of inspiration.'_ He thought bitterly.

_[Oh come on Sora, isn't it typical of him to be the Star Student?]_ Roxas asked.

That was true; Riku was always one of the top students in school and the ideal candidate for _everything_! They wanted him to be team captain for all the sports, student body president, a student tutor, everything they could think of! But Riku turned them down saying he had enough to deal with just at home, that was the truth though.

_[Why don't you use a part of your journey as a subject?]_ Roxas suggested _[All you have to do is detail it a little. I'll help you out with it.]_

And that's what Sora did. As he wrote he listened to when Roxas told him to go deeper in his experiences, to use different adjectives to describe a place or an emotion. He wasn't writing as furiously as Riku was but he was getting a lot down; he didn't even notice when the bell rang for their lunch period.

"Sora, let's go get something to eat." Riku said tapping his head.

Sora looked up from his paper and saw the classroom empty. With a sheepish smile he packed up his stuff into his sling-over bag and followed Riku out of the classroom and out of the school building to the school fountain where Kairi was waiting for them with three bento boxes. The fountain was more like a coy pond with a small fence around it, a few coy fish swimming to and fro around the center statute that looked like a paopu tree on a small island with one fruit on it. Ever since they started high school together that had been their spot at breaks.

"Hey guys, how's your day so far?" Kairi greeted holding out their bento boxes to them.

Riku sat down and took the one wrapped in a blue handkerchief, "Sora didn't hear the bell ring at the end of class believe it or not."

Sora scowled as he sat and took the bento in the red handkerchief, "I was doing my work. I'm almost done with it too."

"I finished mine with fifteen minutes to spare. I just gotta proofread it." Riku said opening his bento and eating an octa- winnie.

"Of course." Sora sighed rolling his eyes "Oh! Tomorrow's Riku's turn to bring the lunches!" he said eating some rice.

"Why don't you ever make anything for us Sora? It can't be Riku and me all the time." Kairi asked.

"I suck at cooking and you guys know this." Sora responded taking another bite.

"Get Roxas to help you then. Maybe he had better cooking skills." Riku suggested then ate some teriyaki.

_[I'm not getting dragged into this!]_ Roxas said quickly.

Sora took a bite of beef and rice as he shook his head, "No go. He won't do it."

Kairi lightly slapped the side of his head, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Who are you? My mother?" Sora pouted.

_[Kairi, I bet Roxas would cook if Axel asked him.]_ Naminé said making Kairi giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Sora asked.

"Oh it's nothing! Nami's just being a little silly is all, I promise." Kairi said with a smile waving her hand dismissively.

The bell rang as the gang finished up their lunches; Riku decided to walk his friends to class since he didn't have one himself and was allowed to leave the campus and go straight to work. Sora's was the first on the way so they said bye to him then proceeded to Kairi's class "I know you know." Riku suddenly said.

Kairi looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Riku looked at her and she saw his eyes were a deep emerald green, "Axel?"

Riku smirked, "I see you've kept me memorized. But I'm sorry to say I was addressing Naminé."

Kairi's eyes turned into a celestial blue and she smiled, "It's been a long time Axel."

"I see you're doing well."

"And you too, in a matter of speaking."

Riku shrugged, "Not my own body, but it'll do. But do me a favor; don't tell Roxas I'm here. I already know it'll break his heart and I don't want to see him suffer anymore."

Kairi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly, "I promise, and Kairi won't say anything either. I'll see to it."

The Nobodies retreated into the depths of their hosts mind and the teens noticed they were at Kairi's class "You know those should come with warning signals." Kairi said.

"Too true. Well I'll see you later Kai." Riku said as he started to walk away.

"Oh Riku, let me talk to Axel some time okay? Bye." Kairi said and went inside.

Riku shook his head as he walked back the way he came exiting the building then leaving the campus. Instead of heading for home he went to the town square so he could do his work for the day. He was pretty happy with his job in the market, the customers were plenty nice about everything and he found time to do his homework. Every now and then he would see his friends or their parents to his delight, and occasionally to his displeasure his father.

Getting to the market he was immediately greeted by Selphie's mother who was just finishing with a customer "Hello Riku." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Tilmitt. What will you have me do today?" he responded with his own smile that made the woman giggle and blush lightly.

"Well, once you've changed can you take inventory on everything in the back? Then you can do whatever homework you have until I can think of anything else. Today should be pretty easy for you." She said.

The silverette nodded and went towards the bathroom to change from his school uniform to a pair of black jeans, a sleeveless yellow turtleneck that unzipped to a point in the front, and of course his arm warmer. After putting his white sneakers that he wore for school back on he went back out to the counter to put his messenger bag behind it, donned the yellow work apron (must have been Selphie's influence), and took the clipboard he needed for taking inventory.

A few hours later and he found himself behind the counter while Selphie's mom was running errands, with his work for his English class in front of him "Wow, I didn't know Axel was so deep for having no heart." He said to himself.

_[Hey! Just 'cause I can't feel doesn't mean I don't remember what emotions are like!]_

"Whatever."

"Who are you talking to Riku?" he looked up to see Kairi standing on the other side of the counter.

He tapped a finger to his head answering, "Give you one guess."

Kairi giggled shaking her head, "He can't be that much of a bother to you can he?"

"You have no idea." Riku smirked.

_[Hello, I'm in here!]_

Kairi giggled a little more, then her face fell "Riku, I want to talk to you about something." She said quietly.

"Hm? What's up Kai? You look like you've hurt someone." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel like I'm _about _to hurt someone." She sighed.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kairi looked out the windows of the shop to make sure no one was coming anytime soon then looked back at her friend with nervousness coloring her face, "You see Sora walked me home today, and he was walking next to me a little too close. His hand kept brushing against mine, and on purpose I think. I can't help but get the feeling he might ask me out soon."

Riku felt his heart crack again "Well what's the problem with that? You like him don't you?" he forced himself to say.

"Well yeah, but that's the thing. I don't like him like _that_. And even if I did, things would be awkward between the three of us and I know you-!"

"No."

She blinked at his interruption, "Wh-what?"

"I don't Kairi, not like that. There's someone else." He explained.

Kairi quickly forgot her worries and started giggling, "Ooh! Tell me who she is! Please!"

Cue Anime sweat drop "Um could you calm down please?" he asked.

"Oh. Right, sorry. So tell me please? Do I know her? Is it Selphie?" she asked.

"Gods no! No offense towards her or anything, but I'm not all that desperate." He said with a slight shudder.

"Then who is it? I'm anxious to know." His friend pouted.

Riku nervously rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact, "I dunno how to tell you this. You might think something's wrong with me."

"Eh? Why? What are you hiding?" she asked trying to get into his line of vision but was expertly avoided "Tell me Riku!" she said with a scowl.

"Well, ya see… It's not a girl." He mumbled.

Kairi blinked again, "Huh? I couldn't hear you."

"It's not a girl." He repeated just a little louder, enough for only her to hear.

"Not a… Oh! Well, that's unexpected." She said as if they were talking about the weather.

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't this the part where you freak out and run away?" he said as if he were accusing her.

"It's unexpected because you're every girl's dream Riku! And no, I won't freak out because I wouldn't really be your friend now would I? What do you take me for? I'm insulted." She said crossing her arms and turning her back to him with a playful 'humph'.

Riku blinked a few times and chuckled a little, "Then I guess I should say thanks for being supportive, right?"

She turned back to him with a smile, "That's better. So who is it?"

He rolled his eyes at her persistency, "If you must know, it's… It's Sora okay."

"Sora? Aw, now I'm going to feel worse if he asks me out!" she whimpered putting her head to the counter and she noticed Riku's homework in her face "Hey what's all this?" she asked picking up her head and the paper reading it over, "This is beautiful."

"Axel wrote it believe it or not." Riku said indifferently.

_[I never would have guessed!] _Naminé said genuinely impressed.

_[Hey! That hurts!]_ Axel manifested next to Riku, _"I heard you Naminé! And I am _NOT_ pleased!"_

Naminé appeared next to Kairi giggling, _"I'm sorry Axel, but a lot of people would agree with me!"_

"Hello Naminé." Riku greeted with a fond smile.

"_Nice to see you again too Riku."_ The blonde responded.

Kairi giggled, "Axel you're perfect to be Riku's Nobody if he had one. You're so much like him!"

"Kai, when do I overreact to something someone says like that?" Riku asked pointing a thumb towards Axel.

"_Anyway. Kairi, your reaction to Riku's confession?" _Naminé asked.

"Nami, why do I get the feeling you knew about this for a while?" Kairi asked.

"_Riku told me. During the time Sora was asleep I would see him by the pod all the time if he wasn't doing anything for DiZ. I finally asked him one day why he was so dedicated, and he told me it was his fault Sora had suffered. He said even if Sora returned his feelings, Riku wouldn't deserve his love. I figured it out from there really."_ The blonde explained.

Kairi looked at Riku with a caring smile on her lips, "And that's how you two are alike, the one you love is so near and yet so far away."

"_Um… Is that supposed to make us feel better about all this? 'Cause I still feel lousy."_ Axel said.

"Ditto." Riku agreed.

"So anyway. Riku, if Sora does ask me out what should I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't want to hurt yours either." Kairi said.

Riku shook his head, "Don't worry about me Kairi, seeing Sora happy is enough for me to get by."

"Even if it means he can't be with you the way you wish?" she asked sadly.

"Right. Just do what you can to make him happy. Please." He said pleadingly.

Kairi nodded, "I will. I promise. It won't be easy for me, but I promise."

Riku walked around the counter and hugged her, "Thanks Kairi, for being a good friend."

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora finally put his pencil down for the last time that night as he finished the last of his homework "Thanks for all your help Roxas." He said with a content sigh.

_[No worries. It actually feels good to be a regular person.]_ His Nobody said.

Sora laughed a little, "Isn't that irony?"

_[Watch it. I got lessons from Zexion and Saïx whenever I wasn't on missions so I know what it's like to be a student.]_

"Yeah, I get it. So Roxas, do you think it's okay for me to ask Kairi out? We have been spending time together like crazy, all three of us. And with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie too." Sora said lying on his bed.

_[Hmm… Well I guess things are back to normal for you. Yeah, go for it and see what she says.]_ Roxas responded.

Sora yawned, "I'll wait until tomorrow." He turned out his light and fell into the recesses of sleep.

**X_X_X_X_X**

The next day at school though showed that Sora hadn't gotten as much sleep as he would have like to have seeing as by the time of his English class he once again had his head on his desk grumbling about how tired he was and how he regretted taking AP courses.

"Hey Sora. Are you pouting again?" Riku asked with a chuckle as he took his place next to his friend.

"I'm just glad my last class isn't an AP or I'd have killed myself our first week back!" the brunette whined.

"Shut up! It's time for class!" the teacher snapped upon coming into the classroom "Take out your homework, you'll be presenting in front of the class."

Groans filled the room along with the movement and unzipping of bags, and the shuffling of papers "I didn't know she was gonna make us read 'em!" Sora whined.

"Yeah, well she's a bitch." Riku whispered back.

"Riku, you're up first." The teacher said.

"I think she heard you." Sora commented.

"No, that group of girls over in the front by the door asked her to call on me." Riku pointed to said group and they saw them giggling after quickly averting their attention from the silverette "They never leave me alone." He said picking up his paper.

"I thought you'd like the attention?" Sora snickered then pouted with a whimper when he was lightly hit in the back of the head as Riku went to the front of the room.

What no one noticed was that Riku's eyes changed to emerald green, "No one knows how much it hurt to lose the little light I had in the darkness. Small as it may have been they were like sunshine on the beach on a summer day, especially with that hair, golden and so unbelievably soft to the touch, wild yet tame. And if anyone wanted eyes to get lost in I know just the pair, one could drown in them if they wanted! So deep and blue like the ocean.

"I wondered, every time I looked at them, what have I done to earn such a wonderful person? Everything I've done, that I can remember, was not for the greater good. In fact it was for the complete opposite! So why? Why were they in my life? I didn't deserve them! But I'm grateful to have had them, to have had some kind of hope my life could change for the better. I guess it did in the end, even though they had left and I couldn't say good-bye properly. Maybe that was best though.

"I made mistakes with that one blessing in my life and they turned their back on me. I never told them what was really in my heart… But then again, my heart was practically non-existent. Still though, I regret not telling them, not treating them better, I regret taking them for granted. If I could have one more moment with them, at least, I would express everything good and bad. All the pain, joy, love… Everything. But it's all just a dream. How fate can be so cruel to a person.

" First they leave me, then when I think I have the chance I hope for… I leave them, and I can feel the tears falling from our eyes. I hear their voice begging me not to go, oh how I wish I could stay. But I know I can't and it hurts. I wish I could have had one more moment with the light that penetrated the darkness of my empty heart. Now I suffer alone, and in silence."

The whole class was silent with tears running down their cheeks, even the teacher was crying! But everyone was too lost in the depth of the story they'd just heard to be shocked "Riku, where did you get the idea for that?" one student asked.

Riku shrugged, "Well I've seen and heard a few things while I was gone. It's just the memory of someone I had met who was lost to the world. They asked me to tell their story one day, so I have."

"I'm gonna step out for a moment. When I get back, we'll continue." The teacher said walking out of the room.

Sora wiped his eyes and his face then noticed Roxas had appeared next to him "Roxas what is it?" he asked only for the Nobody to hear.

Roxas was staring at Riku with tears falling from his eyes, _"Axel… Those were Axel's words…"_

**Heh, I hope that was good. ^-^;**


	5. Memory Lane AkuRoku

**Let's take a trip down Memory Lane.**

**Roxas & Axel: Stay outta our heads!**

**Oh! Lulu and Shane, it's true about Sora and Riku but I sadly have to say if Sora doesn't ask Kairi out eventually there won't be a story.**

**Riku: She has a point.**

**Sora: *pout* I don't wanna ask her out though…**

**Axel: C'mon Sor, it's just for the story.**

Sora was lost in his own thoughts as he sat waiting for his teacher to get back so the class to continue, but she had been gone for ten minutes now! Other students we crowding around Riku asking him more about what he had written; Sora just laid his head on his arms and blocked them out as his eyes closed.

**Dreamscape…**

"_Roxas, are you sure you have a heart?" Axel asked before taking a bite of his ice cream._

_The blonde shrugged, "I dunno. It's not like I can just look inside… But, you and I are an item. That's gotta account for something right? In terms of a heart?"_

_Axel nodded slowly, "Maybe." He stood up and stretched "C'mon, let's RTC." He tossed the stick away and opened a portal._

_Roxas stood up and tossed his stick away, following Axel through coming out on the other side in the Gray Area of The Castle That Never Was "What do think Xaldin's making for dinner tonight?" he asked._

"_I think Saïx said something about curry. I dunno; something that involves spices." Axel answered in a board tone._

"_Hey Axel! Hey Roxas!" Demyx said happily as he popped out of nowhere._

"_You look happy." Axel noted._

"_Why not be happy?"_

"_Because you take it from everyone else?" Roxas offered._

_The dirty blonde pouted, "Aw you guys ruined all my fun now. I'm gonna go play my sitar." He sulked away._

_Axel led Roxas to his room and they just sat on the bed holding hands waiting until it was time for dinner "Roxas, you ever get the feeling this may end soon?" the redhead asked._

"_What do you mean?" Roxas responded._

"_I dunno; I just feel that for some reason, it'll be over soon… That I'll never see you again for some reason." Axel said squeezing his lover's hand tightly._

_Roxas raised his free hand to Axel's face to make the Pyro look at him, "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But that doesn't mean we'll truly forget each other right? Heart or no heart, I love you, no matter what. You're thinking too much about the future Axel, stay in the present and put your mind at ease why don't you?"_

_Axel smiled at the boy and put their foreheads together, "Your right. I love you too Roxy, heart or not." He leaned a little closer, about to touch their lips together…._

"Sora!" the brunette's head snapped up and his eyes landed on Riku "You fell asleep. C'mon, class is over and Kairi's waiting for us."

Sora rubbed his eyes; he didn't even realize he fell asleep! Once he had his stuff gathered up he followed his friend out to the fountain where Kairi was waiting for them "I had the weirdest dream. Again." He said as he sat down in the grass.

"What happened?" Kairi asked taking a bento box from Riku giving him a smile in thanks.

"I saw Axel and Roxas; I think they were at the clock tower in Twilight Town. They were talking about having hearts and stuff. Then they went back to their castle and Axel said something about something ending." He explained.

"Ending? What was ending? You're being vague Sor." Riku said giving his friend his bento.

"… I think he was talking about them. Apparently they had a thing going on. They said they loved each other." Sora explained opening the box.

Kairi started giggling, "Aw, that's so cute!"

"Well that's something unexpected." Riku said taking a bite of his lunch.

"You don't look so surprised." Sora commented stuffing some teriyaki in his mouth.

"Nothing really surprises me anymore." Riku shrugged and chewed on a pickled plum.

Sora pouted and Kairi giggled; then something clicked in the girl's head and she turned her attention to the brunette "Sora, you said you had a dream like that before. What happened the first time? Or times?" she inquired.

"It was only once actually." He took another bite of his food "I saw Axel looking down at me, holding me, and he called me Roxas… I guess I was seeing things through his eyes. He said something about making up for lost time since Roxas had been asleep."

Kairi tilted her head, "What did he mean by that?"

"Kairi put two and two together. Axel was looking down at him and holding him, what could that spell out?" Riku said eating his teriyaki.

The redhead ate some rice as she worked the puzzle then she blushed lightly, "I think I got it. Um… Sora do you know why you're seeing Roxas's memories?"

Sora swallowed his mouthful of food and blinked in confusion, "Roxas's memories? How do you know that's what my dreams are?"

"Well you're seeing stuff from his POV and Axel's in it. I think it's safe to assume they're his memories." Riku commented.

_[They are, sorry Sora. I have no idea why you can see my memories.]_ Roxas said sheepishly.

Upon that information Sora blushed, "I can't believe I've been seeing his memories, and they were _those_ moments with him and Axel! I feel wrong now."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"I feel like I've been intruding. That's what I mean."

"Well it's not like you can help it. They just flow in when you least expect it; in this case when you sleep. But hey, maybe seeing those memories is a sign to you." Kairi commented.

Sora looked at her with confusion, "Did Riku taint your food or something?"

"Hey!" Riku snapped flicking his head making the brunette pout.

"Anyway, why the hell would Roxas's memories be a sign?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Kairi responded.

_[What are you doing? You're up to something and I want in!]_ Naminé said.

The bell rang and they had to go. Sora and Kairi went to their classes and Riku went straight to work since he promised to be in early; after saying good-bye they went their separate ways, Sora and Kairi going to their classes. Just before Kairi left him Sora caught her arm, "I'll call you later okay? I need to talk to you about something."

Kairi's heart jumped in a nervous way and thumped hard in her chest "Uh… Sure, I'll be expecting it. But um… how about after school we go see Riku at the shop, huh?" she said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she spoke.

"Awesome idea! Maybe we'll get free Pocky this time. See you later!" he said happily, going into the classroom.

Kairi slowly walked down the hall to her class in a nervous daze, this was not how she hoped her plan would go. You see dear readers Kairi had decided when she found out about Riku's feelings for Sora that she would try to get them together! She like the idea of them getting together, she wasn't bothered by boys with other boys at all. She just didn't think it would be her two best friends. Though she thought it would be just as awkward if it were them just as it would be if it were her and Sora, but if it were them she would be very comfortable with them.

_[Kairi, are you okay?] _Naminé asked.

"I think… I think Sora's… going to… Nami, what will I say?" Kairi murmured.

Naminé was silent for a moment before she answered quietly, _[I think you need to talk to Riku about this. But wait and see if he does ask first.]_

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku finished stalking the refrigerated area of the shop when he heard his name being called. He went up to the front to the counter "Yes Ms. Tilmitt?" he said.

"I'm going to run a few errands. Could you watch things here for me until I get back? You can go home after words if you like." She said.

"No problem. I got things under control here." Riku smiled.

"Thank you dear." And with that she left.

Riku sighed somewhat content and he went behind the counter watching the window for possible customers thinking about how short his work day ended up being. Things seemed a little quiet to him though and he decided to turn on the radio not too far from him on the counter; the DJ was talking about some upcoming event on the Islands called the _Paopu Festival_ then a song started playing, a mellow song that reached into Riku's very being before the lyrics were even spoken. The song started with the piano followed by a male voice.

"_**Fukaku shizumari kaeru...**_

_**tsutsumikomareta sora to karada wo**_

_**kogasu taiyou, anata ga kieteiku**_

_**Nani wo motome samayou no?**_

_**Hitorikiri no boku wa...**__"_

Riku closed his eyes as the lyrics filled his mind, and as his sight was taken by the temporary darkness provided by his pale eyelids, images filled his head. He saw Axel in the Dark City leaning against the building with his arms crossed, as if he were waiting for someone.

"_**Sameta hitomi no oku de nikushimi wo dakishimenagara**_

_**jibun o urande mo itami wa kie wa shinai**_

_**Eien ni ikiru kanashimi o dakishimete**__"_

Roxas came up the street, his deep blue eyes narrowed and resembling a storm during a fatal hurricane. Axel watched him with an expression of indifference but his green eyes were filled with fear and desperation, watching the blonde as he walked by.

"_Your mind's made up?"_

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I gotta know!"_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!"_

"_**Kieta kimi wo omoitsuzukeru koto shika dekinakute**_

_**boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa**_

_**fukaku fukaku ima mo,**_

_**sou...aishiteiru**__"_

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_**Tsuki-akari ni terasarete**_

_**kuchizusanda kimi no na mo kaze ni**_

_**sarawarete kieta**__"_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_**Yoake ni hohoemu kimi ga oshiete kureta ano uta wo utaitsuzuke**_

_**hoshizora ni kaeru namida wo kazoeteta**_

_**nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru**_

_**aa, fukaku fukaku ima mo**__"_

"_That's not true! I would."_

"_**Sou...aishiteiru**__"_

Roxas kept walking on. Axel watched him go sadly, making no further move to stop him. The redhead sounded so desperate to make Roxas stay; Riku couldn't help but feel pain in his own heart for the Nobody that became his friend.

"Riku?" he opened his eyes and saw Kairi and Sora staring at them; the song was now over and some commercial was playing.

"Riku you liar! You can so sing!" Sora exclaimed with a smug smile.

The silverette blinked. He was _singing_? Riku never sang! He didn't trust his voice! And for all he knew Sora could just be trying to not hurt his feelings. Then again, Sora never lied to him. Still… "I was singing?" he asked.

Kairi nodded with a bright smile on her face, "And well I might add."

_[Nice set of pipes ya got there dude.]_ Axel agreed.

Riku ignored him, "So what's up you guys?"

"Oh! I wanted Pocky! Be right back okay." Sora said and he took off to another part of the store out of earshot of his friends.

"Finally, a breather. I've been trying to keep myself from shaking since school let out." Kairi sighed.

"Whys that?" Riku asked.

"Sora's making me nervous."

Before the girl could elaborate another girl came into the store wearing their school uniform. Riku recognized her from one of his classes; she was in his and Sora's grade. Her blonde hair was cut so that the back only came to above her shoulders, and on the sides of her head it fell to her waist, brown highlights streaking through. Black eyes were accented by eye shadow of the same blue as the uniform.

She put herself in front of Kairi and rested her elbows on the counter as she stared at Riku flirtatiously, clearly not noticing his annoyed expression or ignoring it completely "Hey Riku." She said in a voice that was dripping with so much flirtatiousness the silverette could have hurled.

"Hello Del. Is there anything you need?" He said trying to keep the board tone out of his voice, but it was even noticed by Kairi and Sora when he came back to the front.

"I just want to talk to you, is that so wrong?" she asked with a pout that made him want to roll his eyes.

If any girl annoyed Riku at all, it was Del. She wasn't the nicest of girls on the Islands and she gave other girls who said so much as a syllable to him so much shit that is was enough to make them transfer schools, and she made her so-called friends do the same thing! Though that only happened if she was nearby watching them. But her reign of terror had been running ever since they were in Elementary school and Riku was tired of it.

"I'm afraid I'm still on the clock, I can't socialize right now. Sorry." He shrugged.

Del scowled and looked back at Kairi, not even noticing Sora who hid himself behind her "But you can go ahead and talk to _her _all you want? Just because she's the Mayor's daughter?" she snapped.

"Kairi is my friend and she came here with Sora who is trying to buy something right now. So if you'll please move so I can help him with his purchase?" he said gesturing for Sora to come forward.

Sora slowly walked toward the counter with the Pocky boxes in front of him hoping they would act as a shield; his friends didn't blame him, Del gave him more shit than she gave any other girl! He set the Pocky down and tried not to look anywhere else but at his hands.

"You're buying more Pocky than you need Sor. Planning something at home?" Riku asked casually.

"One for me, you, Kairi, and my mom." The brunette said quietly.

"Great, now I owe you money." Sora smiled at the comment "1500 munny."

Sora paid the amount necessary and took the three boxes handed to him with his famous smile on his face. He handed one to Kairi and put the other two in his bag "Oh by the way, Momma wants to know if you'd like to come over tonight." He said.

"I might swing by." Riku responded.

"Oh! I forgot, Riku does the store have soy sauce? I need it if I'm going to make our lunches for tomorrow." Kairi said.

"Fourth aisle on the left hand side." Riku said and Kairi went to the location.

"Excuse me! Did you forget I exist?" Del snapped.

'_Is that a problem?'_ Riku thought while trying not to roll his eyes, "Sorry Del. But seriously I'm on the clock. Can't we talk some other time?"

Del shoved Sora aside taking up her original pose with her original expression but with extra flirtatiousness, "Fine then, I'll make it quick. I know the _Paopu Festival_ isn't for a while, but I need a good date. You game?"

Riku wanted to laugh in her face for asking such a question, but he resisted the urge and put on a polite smile "Sorry I can't. I wouldn't be able to take anyone if I wanted to. You see, Kairi's mother finally got me, Sora, and Kairi in as the musical entertainment for the day of. I won't be able to leave the stage unless it's necessary." He explained.

"My mom did what?" Kairi asked upon returning back to the group "She finally got us into that spot? Oh man! Now I'm nervous!"

"No worries Kai, we can do it! Riku's gonna write the best songs and we'll sing 'til our lungs give out!" Sora cheered confidently. **(A/N: LOL, Fall Out Boy)**

Del turned her glare to the redhead, "You little bitch! I bet you begged and pleaded to your mom to do that so you would have an excuse to get Riku to yourself! I know what you're doing; you're just using your little so-called "crush" on that airhead Sora as a cover for your actual crush on Riku! Well guess what, forget it because _I'm _gonna have him! He doesn't deserve sluts like you!"

"That's enough Del! You went too far! Kairi and Sora are my friends and no one speaks of them like that! Especially in front of them! And as for you getting me, forget it! I've dealt with enough heartless, selfish beings over that past year I've been gone and I don't want to come back to it! Now please leave before you make me really mad." He said growling out his last sentence.

The three other teens listening were in shock, Riku never snapped like that. And if he wasn't mad now they didn't want to see him any madder. Well… it was kinda too late for that on Sora's part; he saw what Riku could do in a fit of rage when they fought that last battle with Xemnas. Riku went nuts, berserk when the Superior Nobody targeted all his attacks at the brunette to the point that Sora couldn't move.

"Ri- Riku… But it's… it's true. All while you were gone Kairi was going on about how she missed you but was more worried about Sora, when she finally remembered him! You can't really-!"

"I said get out Del! And don't fuckin' bother me or my friends, any of them, again!" Riku snapped, his voice bouncing off the walls making everything so silent inside a pin could be heard hitting the floor if one was dropped.

Stunned and at a loss for anymore words Del straightened up and walked out of the store, hopefully no one would hear no more of her and her attitude.

"Wow Riku…" Sora whispered.

"Sorry, but she really pissed me off."

_[Can anyone say "Bitchier than a PMS-ing Larxene?"]_ Axel grumbled.

_[PMS-ing Larxene times 20!]_ Roxas commented.

"Um… Kairi the soy sauce is 689 munny." Riku said and he took said amount from the girl just as Ms. Tilmitt was coming back.

"Riku, thank you for your help today. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh Sora, Kairi, nice to see you both." She said with a cheery smile, receiving quick hesitant smiles in return.

Riku nodded silently and took off the work apron he wore. He set it on the counter and picked up his bag swinging it onto his shoulder as he headed for the door with his friends following. They all walked home in silence feeling it would be too awkward if they tried to break it. They stopped in front of Kairi's house since hers was first on the rout and she gave them each a hug, still unable to speak.

Once they saw she was inside Sora and Riku continued on passing Riku's house which was quiet. Sora noticed his friend waving up at the attic window and he saw the elderly woman looking down at them with her ever warm smile. Sora waved at her too and saw her laugh as she waved back at him "She always seems cheerful about thing huh?" he commented.

Riku nodded with a small smile, "She's always been the optimist of the house, like you. She's one of the reasons I'm able to survive my dad, she has the same attitude as you."

"I dunno if I should be flattered or insulted right now." The brunette pouted as they started walking again.

"I'm not comparing you to her. I'm just saying you both help me survive. Is that so bad? I think I'll just turn around and go back home. Give Lee Mei my apologies." Riku said turning around mid-step.

Sora gave a whine and caught his friend's arm, "No! I'm sorry. Please come back with me! Momma misses you. Please?"

The silverette smirked, "Ha! I got you to beg. Well I guess I could come if it's your mom asking. I owe it to her anyway, since she took it upon herself to replace mine after she left. C'mon already."

Pouting again Sora released the other's arm and they continued to his house, joking with each other along the way as if the incident at the shop never happened. When they came in sight of Sora's house they saw his mother at the door waiting for them.

"I'm glad you could come tonight Riku." She said in her warm voice.

"I only wish I could stay long, but I got spotted with this knucklehead." Riku said hooking an arm around Sora's neck and tousling his spiky hair.

"Argh! Lemme go!" Sora struggled in the hold on him.

Riku released his with a chuckle and turned back to Lee Mei, seeing she was holding out a bag to him. He took it graciously, "Thank you. You spoil me, I swear."

"Good then. You'll need to reheat everything later. There's enough for you, you father, and your grandmother. I hope you can stay longer next time you come over Riku." She said.

"I will when I can. Thanks again, Lee Mei. See you at school tomorrow Sora." Riku waved at them and started back for his house.

Sora waved back and followed his mother inside. He went to his room and changed into a white T-shirt and black shorts then settled at his desk to start his homework for the day, which wasn't a lot and he was quite grateful for it. He got it all done by the time his mother called him to eat dinner and they had an interesting conversation "I think I might ask Kairi out soon." He said shyly.

"Really now. Aw, my little Sora's growing up, soon he'll move out and I'll be alone!" she said dramatically.

Sora couldn't help but laugh, "Oh dearest mother of mine, trouble your bless-ed heart no more! Your dearest shall never abandon you! I will visit you often even if I must cross through Hell fire to get into your loving arms again!" they laughed at their dramatic display as it was something they loved to do every time the issues of life aroused.

"But really Sora, are you sure about Kairi? You don't feel you're rushing?" his mother asked.

"I've waited a while since we got back Momma, I think I'm ready." He assured with a bright smile.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku fell onto his bed with a content sigh. The food sent home with him from Lee Mei was spectacular as always. He had talked with his grandmother while they enjoyed the dinner and he even got his dad to eat; that was an accomplishment in his book. His phone rang and he let out a huff, "I try to get to sleep and someone calls. Why!" he got up and left his room for the living room to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Riku? It's Kairi."_

"Kairi?" she sounded shaky "What is it?" he asked.

"_I just got off the phone with Sora. He… He asked me to go out with him this Saturday."_

Riku nearly dropped the phone.

**Oh here we go!**

**BTW, the song is **_**Hoshi No Suna **_**by the ever so awesome and gorgeous Gackt and Del's just an OC. Hey, I need someone to play the bitch in this story since I can't have Kairi do it this time!**

**I think I might be able to develop this story a bit better now that we reached that phone call but ideas are still appreciated.**


	6. See :AN: Lame chapter name, I know:

**Aw, that's so cute~!**

**Sora: *crying on Riku's shoulder* I'm sorry but she made me do it! I'd never leave you!**

**Riku: Hey calm down, it's alright. *petting Sora's hair***

**Kairi: Do you often spaz over moments like that?**

**Like you don't? I own nothing~!**

Kairi was silent, scared. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for a response on the other end of the line but Riku was dead silent, all she could her was his breathing and even that frighteningly feint. She expected a louder reaction, something to show her friend wasn't happy about this at all but she found the silence worse. She thought she'd have a heart attack when she talked to Sora earlier and he asked her that question.

_**Flashback…**_

_Kairi's phone rang and she picked it up from the nightstand next to her bed while keeping her eyes on her homework, "Hello?"_

"_**Hey Kai, it's Sora. I said I'd call you."**__ A cheery voice said._

"_Oh right! What's up?" she asked finishing up another math problem._

"_**Well um… I was wondering if you aren't busy this Saturday… Maybe we can hang out? Just… you and me?"**__ he explained shakily._

_Kairi's hand stopped moving and her heart jumped into her throat. She wanted to say no, or suggest Riku go with them, but even in the stutters she could tell he was determined it be the two of them. That and she had to keep her promise to Riku. Still, she felt he needed to know, she needed help bad. "Um… Can I give you an answer tomorrow?" she asked._

_Sora was silent for a moment then answered, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." And the line went dead._

_Kairi immediately hung up her phone and picked it up again dialing Riku's number, she was desperate for help now!_

So there she was with a heart threatening to break out of her chest, throat tight, and the silence making her feel she was about to go insane when she finally heard a response.

"_He just… asked you out?"_ He asked slowly.

"Yeah. I didn't answer him though! I asked him to wait until tomorrow!" She explained.

"_Kairi, we talked about this. I asked you to do what you can to make him happy and not to worry about me." _Riku said calmly.

Kairi thought she was going to cry at any moment. Riku trusted her with Sora's heart and she felt she would only break it despite the promise she made "I know, I know. But I still feel wrong about accepting and you're practically right there!" she said, the tears stinging her eyes.

"_I'll be okay Kairi. I know I'm asking you to live a lie but who knows maybe you'll return his feelings. I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kairi."_

"Bye Riku." And they hung up simultaneously.

Kairi set her homework aside and lay on her bed holding her arms as she let herself cry silently. She knew she promised, but it felt wrong to her to have someone's heart when said person unknowingly had the heart of another. She could only imagine where this would all lead in the future.

Naminé manifested herself next to Kairi and stroked her hair in a soothing manner trying to console her friend, but even she could feel the pain radiating and she felt helpless in it all. But she had her own plan just as Kairi did; if Sora didn't open his eyes soon she'd do it for him.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku lay on his bed with his back to the door in the darkness of his room. Not even the moonlight flooded in through the blackout curtains he had hung up in the window. He knew it was inevitable but it still hurt, but if Sora was going to be happy then fine. He would suffer every torment in the world for his best friend and secret love, he didn't care! Sora was more important to him that anything.

Axel was watching Riku as the boy slept. He could see all that pain in the pale face, how the fine silver brows knitted together and that frown turned his lips, the eyes practically screwed shut and the his body tensed. Everything about him screaming, _"I'm letting my heart be broken right in front of me because I don't deserve the one I love most in this damn world and I don't care!"_

The redhead sighed and looked to the carpeted floor putting a hand on his empty chest where he felt his own pain. He honestly didn't know what hurt more, not being able to be with Roxas or watching someone else suffer the same fate. He wished he could hit Sora over the head and yell at him about what he was doing to the one who gave up so much for him.

He felt the shadows moving around him and he looked around the room cautiously looking for any Heartless or Nobodies that may have made their way into the room but saw nothing. A sharp pain burned his right shoulder blade and he hissed in pain clutching it; he looked to Riku and gasped at what he saw. Riku wasn't wearing a shirt as he slept and it was clear as day what had appeared and caused that pain Axel felt, on the silverette's right shoulder blade was the word _Alone_ written in Darkness.

**X_X_X_X_X**

The next morning saw Sora running like the hyena's he encounters the Pride Lands were at his heals, he was almost late for school! That was because he didn't set his alarm the night before and when he finally got up he took a shower and rushed to finish his breakfast, almost choking in the process. Then he had to pack all his books and work that he needed for the day (after hunting for them on his desk) then rushed out of his house. He got to the school just as the bell rang and the students around the campus started heading for their classes.

His first class was with Riku so that was a perk to him; he needed to talk to his best friend about the night before. Upon getting to his class and taking his seat next to the silverette he noticed something was off. Whereas Riku was usually ready to take on the day he looked really worn out and ready to crash at any moment. A dark shading was forming under his eyes and redness surrounded the dual colored orbs.

"Riku are you alright? You look like someone kept you up all night." He said.

Riku blinked as he heard Sora's voice realizing his friend had arrived, "Oh, hey Sora. Sorry, my dad decided to be a loud drunk last night; he wouldn't shut up until two in the morning." Of course that was a lie, but he had to say something.

"He's never done that before." Sora noted.

"According to my grandmother he started that all up while we were gone." Riku said.

Sora studied his friend a bit more then asked, "Are you expected to go into work today?" he received a nod "Don't." He said firmly.

"What?"

"You need to rest Riku. I'll ask Selphie to explain to her mom. After school go straight home and sleep for a while, then get more sleep tonight. If I find out you didn't and you come to school tomorrow looking the same as you do now or worse, I'll drag you home and shove sleeping pills down your throat."

Riku blinked at the seriousness etched on the brunette's face and the edge in his tone then he smiled. Despite what he knew was going to happen he felt his heart warm at the fact that Sora still cared for him, even if it wasn't as deeply as he would have liked. "Okay, if you say so."

When it was time for their next class Sora and Riku split up. Sora rushed to his next class not wanting to get busted by the teacher again, he still didn't know how such a hard ass got to work in a school. In the hall he spotted Kairi, "Hey Kai!" he called.

"Hi Sora! Oh, and… Yeah, to this Saturday!" she called back, albeit the last part was said rather nervously.

Sora paused and looked back at her, seeing her smile. He grinned like an idiot and nodded before turning back to get to his class, he felt today was going to be a good day.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Kairi took her seat next to Selphie in her class and let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay Kairi? You look a little worried." The brunette noted.

"It's alright Selph; things are just a little hectic. Sora asked me out last night." She explained.

Selphie gasped covering her mouth to hold in her squeal, "What did you say?" Kairi gave her a smile and Selphie had to bite her lip "You must be so happy! Kairi what are you two going to do? I want details!"

Kairi shrugged "I think Sora's planning everything. He might ask Riku for help though; he never really could come up with good ideas on his own." She said.

"But um… Doesn't Riku…?" Selphie trailed off.

"No. He told me so himself. I can't really say anymore on the issue so don't' ask." Kairi said pointing a finger at her.

"Aw! But I wanna know!" her friend pouted.

"I won't say anything and neither will Riku or Sora so it's useless to try and bother them."

"But Kairi! You never keep anything from me! Why are you starting now? It's not fair." Selphie whined.

"Jeez Selphie, you want cheese with that whine?" Tidus said from his seat in the class.

"And crackers please!" Selphie responded making the class laugh.

Tidus got up from his seat and leaned over on Kairi's desk "So what's all the whispering about?" he asked in a low tone.

"Sora asked Kairi out!" Selphie answered.

"Selph! Don't tell the whole island!" Kairi cried.

The look on Tidus's face was in a word: priceless. When the girls noticed they broke into a fit of giggles because he looked like he ate something extremely sour and his eye were pretty much ready to pop out of their sockets.

"You're kidding. Sora asked you out? _Our_ Sora? The ever so hyperactive one? Tell me you're kidding!" he pleaded.

They shook their heads "He really asked. I'm going with him this Saturday." Kairi said.

"And I'm gonna stalk them so I can get some goods." Selphie said with an evil glint in her eye.

Kairi gave her friend a light tap on the head, "No! Bad Selphie! No stalking your friends when they're on dates!"

"Aw! But I wanna see the happy couple in progress!" the brunette whined.

"Oh Selphie give it a rest already!" Tidus sighed in irritation.

Kairi watched as her two friends bickered and giggled at the scene. It was pretty much the same thing every day, but she never got tired of it like she used to. After everything that'd happened she thought herself blessed to have all her friends now, especially after they almost lost each other and didn't even know it.

_[Quite a lively bunch. I still don't understand how you came to be friends with them.]_ Naminé said.

Kairi giggled again and shrugged, _'Probably the same way I came to be friends with Sora and Riku, it was destiny. And I'm grateful.'_

_[But, destiny can be cruel as well as generous. You know that.]_

'_Yes. But I'll fix it. I swear. I know Sora doesn't have feeling for me like he thinks he does, and I'm going to open his eyes to it. I saw for myself after all.'_

_[Hey! I said I want in! You're not gonna leave me out of this!]_

'_What do you plan to do about all this Nami?'_

_[Dig up Sora's deepest memories about Riku that started those buried feelings. The ones from before they met you. It may take a while, but I'm sure it'll work.]_

'_Idea! They have to be together before the end of the Paopu Festival! That day is the best day for anything like that to happen. I'm glad you're going to help with this Naminé.'_

_[Well, we have to help out our friends right? And as stubborn as they are, you'll need all the help you can get to make them work.]_

'_Don't I know it?'_

"Kairi? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Selphie, I zoned out for a moment." Kairi said with a sheepish smile.

"You've been hanging around Sora too long." Tidus commented only to get a heated glare from the redhead.

**X_X_X_X_X**

As Sora and Riku made their way to their usual lunch spot to meet Kairi, the brunette couldn't stop hopping every few steps.

"Sora how much sugar did you have already?" Riku asked.

"None~!" his friend answered in a song-like tone.

Riku blinked, "Then… Why are you so jumpy?"

Sora turned to start walking backwards as he spoke to the older boy, "Well, I asked Kairi out last night. I was on edge for a while since she didn't give me an answer right away, but I saw her in the hall earlier and she gave me a positive answer. Now I can't help but be hyper about it!"

Despite the pleased smile on Riku's lips he felt his heart crack again. The throbbing he felt in his chest when Sora said he asked out their friend was painful against his ribcage, yet he was still glad to see Sora so happy about something so simple. "So what are you gonna do then? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." He said.

Sora went into thought as he hummed a little, "Well I was thinking lunch and a movie. Is that a good idea?"

"Sora it's your first date. You may as well start it out simple."

They got to the fountain where Kairi was already seated and waiting with their lunches; Sora found himself smiling like an idiot, again and actually giggled.

"You're starting to worry me Sora." Riku commented.

"I can't help it!"

"I take it you told him?" Kairi asked the brunette with a smile. She and Riku were pretending the phone call the previous night didn't happen.

"He told me alright. Now I'm worried he'll go into a happy coma." Riku said.

Kairi giggled and allowed her eye to rest on the Riku's form. She noticed the tense form, the dull eyes, all the signs of exhaustion. But what stood out the most to her was the pain in the usually vibrant orbs, and her guilt set in.

"You see it too, don't you Kairi? Riku needs to get more sleep." Sora said.

Kairi turned her gaze to Sora, "Yeah. What happened last night Riku? You usually get more sleep than anyone."

"Dad. Wouldn't shut up about meaningless crap. How do you like that?" Riku lied.

_[Kairi, I think we should keep an eye on him. I sense the darkness is trying to take hold of him again.]_

Kairi bit back a gasp as she looked at Riku again. If she focused she could feel it, that power that was so strong in The World That Never Was, the power Xemnas used at his disposal to get what he wanted, the power that Riku had immersed himself in for Sora's sake. The only difference seemed to be that this time it was starting off with a weak hold so that it could allow itself to grow stronger when the silverette least expected it.

When their lunch ended Sora made sure that Riku went in the direction of his house before going to his last class, Kairi had already gone. When Riku was well down the street Sora ran back inside the school building and booked it to his class just as the last bell rang, luckily his teacher hadn't arrived yet. Taking his seat he took out his work so he could finish it.

_[Hey Sora, something doesn't feel right.]_ Roxas commented.

Sora blinked to acknowledge the comment and tilted his head to the side a little, an action questioning his Nobody's statement and gave the guise that he was concentrating.

_[I feel like something bad is gonna happen in the near future. Like something fragile is gonna break.]_

Sora narrowed his eyes and scratched his head with his pencil.

_[I don't get it either, just stay on alert okay. We don't know what will happen.]_

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku entered his house and went straight to his room. He took the clothes that he was going to change into at work out of his bag and tossed them on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor by the door. He changed and was about to just fall onto his bed when he heard his name being called from the attic upstairs.

He went up and found his grandmother in her rocking chair by the window, a worried expression on her face "Is something wrong?" he asked coming to kneel beside her like he always did.

"I thought you would be at work?" she responded.

Riku shrugged, "Sora said I should take today off, thinks I'm not getting enough sleep."

"I think he was right. There's something wrong with you dear, you look like the very life is being sucked out of you." She said gently.

Riku nodded, "Sora and Kairi both said so too."

The old woman touched her grandson's cheek and stared into his eyes, "Riku, what's wrong? I know there's something you're not telling me. I'm old, but not senile. I'm very aware of the world around me for not having left this room in a while. Now talk to me."

Sighing at the fact that he was pretty much caught, Riku answered her, "It's just… Sora asked Kairi out last night… And she agreed. Even though she didn't want to."

"I don't understand. Doesn't she…?"

"Apparently not like that anymore. She knows how I feel too so she feels guilty."

"You have a good friend Riku. But I would have thought you would have told Sora by now?" she said bringing his head to rest on her lap as she stroked his hair.

Riku hummed tiredly as his eyes began to droop, the ministrations to his head soothing and relaxing, "He wouldn't… really… understand… And if being… with… Kairi makes him… happy… then it's… worth… the… suffering…" and he dozed off right there with his grandmother still petting his hair and rocking in her chair slowly.

Axel had manifested himself again; he sat on the floor watching his friend with his grandmother not missing the relaxed yet saddened expression on the pale face. Axel felt his lower back burning in pain and he could only wonder what word appeared this time, and what they meant for him and Riku. He needed to talk to Naminé soon and see. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to get separated from Roxas again, and it would kill Riku to be separated from the people he cared about the most.

**My fasted update for this story yet! But I still feel I need ideas to help this expand and go for as long as it can.**

**And as for the words being written in darkness on Riku's body, I got the idea from a picture I saw on DeviantArt. Look for "My Thoughts Don't Lie" by ZethisKatana or just og to .com and look in the "Riku" folder of her gallery.**

**Keep in mind though I'm not using the words she used.**


	7. Worry & Promise

**Okay~! I think I have something to go on for the story.**

**Sora: Curse DeviantArt! I can't believe you got ideas from a Doujinshi and its writer!**

**Yes tis' true my dear readers. You see yesterday whilst I was going through the motions of cleaning out inboxes and whatnot, I came across a Doujinshi in one of the many groups I participate in called ****Stained by Darkness**** by LovelessHyde. After telling her of this lovely fanfic she gave me some ideas in the form of rants because she was disappointed it's still in progress. So LovelessHyde, thank you so much!**

**Riku: Why do you do this to us? You and your band of fangirls are evil!**

**Axel: I personally don't care because the more ideas she gets the faster I get to be with my Roxie.**

**Roxas: Hey, behave yourself. You're lucky you were disproved of being a pedophile.**

**Too true, be grateful to CameoAmalthea. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did the nation of yaoi fans would all be in happy comas right now.**

Riku was staring at his back through the bathroom mirror in shock. How could he have gone the entire week and not noticed them? On his back were words written in an intricate text, black, and standing out boldly against his pale skin. Three words, _Alone_ on his right shoulder blade, _Torn_ on his lower back, and_ Tainted_ on his left side. When had they appeared? What did they mean?

"_It's scary huh?"_ Axel asked beside him.

"You knew about these? How?" Riku asked.

Axel rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact, "Ever since the first one popped up. That night you got the phone call from Kairi about Sora. The second one popped up after you talked to your grandmother the next day. That one on your side popped up just this morning."

Riku looked at his back again seeing each word "Is there a way to get rid of them?" he asked.

"I dunno. Man it's times like this I wish Zexion or even Vexen **(A/N: LOL! Who else finds that frickin' hilarious right now?)** were still around. And I hate Vexen! But he would know about this stuff you know. They're written in darkness." Axel said.

"Darkness? But… It shouldn't be doing this, I have a balance." The silverette protested.

"Don't look at me man. I can't answer whatever questions you may have." Axel said grimly.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora looked over himself again in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing his now usual outfit, but it was colored that of his Wisdom Drive "I'm ditching the jacket." He declared taking the clothing article off.

"_Do whatever the hell you want, it's your date."_ Roxas said indifferently.

"You could be a little more helpful here." Sora scowled.

"_Nope. Never dated a girl so I don't know what they'd expect. You know this already Sor."_ Roxas noted.

"Well yeah you never had to worry about dates with Axel! You always wore your coats wherever you guys went!" Sora whined.

"_Then you know I'm useless. Go talk to your mom. Hell you could have even asked Riku."_

"My mom would spaz again and Riku's busy today. He's making up for the work he missed this week since I forced him to go home twice since he's been tired." Sora looked at himself again and sighed, "I guess I'll have to go as I am. Better get going before it gets too late in the day." He left the bathroom for his room throwing the jacket onto his bed and grabbing the money he would need for everything he wanted to do with Kairi for the day.

"Sora honey, are you going now?" Lee Mei called from the kitchen upon hearing her son run for the front door.

"Yeah Momma, I'll be back later." He responded.

"Okay sweetheart, have fun."

With that Sora left his house. The day was beautiful; the sky was at its bluest with a few fluffy white clouds hanging in it as if they'd been painted in. The sun was bright and warm on his skin, and the air was scented with the salt of the ocean the gentle breeze brought as his ruffled Sora's chocolate hair. The way things felt made Sora feel nothing could go wrong with today and he happily made his way to Kairi's.

As he was passing Riku's house he saw his friend coming out of his door wearing the outfit Sora saw him in when he had gotten his own body back "Hey Riku! Going to work now?" he called.

Riku, apparently in a bit of a daze, looked up at the younger boy and blinked, "Oh hey Sora. Yeah, yeah I am. You're heading to Kairi's?"

Sora studied Riku hard; he looked a little better than he had at school, but not all that much. He still looked tired, his body was tensed up, all in all he looked like he hadn't gotten that much rest like Sora had wanted him to and it made him worry.

"Riku, are you sure you want to go into work today? You still look a little worn down. Maybe school and a job are a bit too much for you." The brunette said.

Riku blinked and quickly adopted his trademark smirk the said, _"I can handle anything you throw at me!"_ "C'mon Sora, you worry too much you know that? I'm just…" he trailed off a bit before swallowing thickly "I'm just a little worried right now is all, so I might be a little out of it for a while." He explained.

"What's going on Riku?" Sora asked feeling a little worried himself.

Riku gave a soft smile, "Nothing I can't handle. Now stop trying to make me bring you down with my problems, don't you have a girl waiting for you? You can't be depressed for you date with Kairi right?"

True as it may have been, Sora couldn't help but feel worried. Roxas had told him he had a sense of foreboding, now Sora felt it, something was definitely wrong with his friend. "Well if you're sure Riku. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said.

The silverette's smile warmed and grew a little, touched that Sora showed concern from him despite the response. If anything it helped him feel as if a little weight had been lifted off his shoulders "Yeah. Hell, come by the shop if you want before you head to that movie. I'll get you and Kairi a discount on snacks since the prices at the theater are ridiculous." He said.

Sora gave his own bright smile, "Sounds like a plan. Bye Riku, have a good day!" and he took off down the street happily.

Riku just chuckled a little, shaking his head as he watched his friend. Then his smile dropped again; he wondered, how much longer would he last now that the darkness in him has begun to show itself? What would Sora do if he noticed it? He felt as if the world was trying to close in on him, the air around him was thick, almost suffocating with the darkness he felt secreting out of him now that he knew about those words writing themselves on his back. He felt the tension all around him was so heavy he could touch it if he reached a hand out to feel for it.

Was it because he had to watch Sora be happy or because he felt jealousy deep down for Kairi even though he gave her his blessing, asked her to do what she could for his best friend, no strings attached? Whatever it may have been he had to figure it out and stop it before he ended up hurting Sora again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore if it came to that.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora practically skipped up to Kairi's front door and rang the door bell. A minute later it opened to reveal Kairi's mother, a pretty woman with dark hair and warm eyes that matched the smile on her face. "Sora, it's so good to see you. Come in, Kairi will meet you soon." She said stepping aside to let the boy in.

Sora gave her his famous trademark closed-eye grin, "Thank you. It's great to see you too. How have things been?"

"Oh the usual, my husband's always busy but we still manage to be a decent family. What about you? Is school alright? How's your mother?" the woman asked leading him into the den to sit down.

Sora sat on a couch across from her while she took a seat in a cushioned chair, "My mom's wonderful, but schools killing me since I agreed to AP courses. I'm happy Riku's helping me though, or my brain would have been fried a long time ago."

They laughed together "That would have been a shame." Kairi's mother said.

"Hey Sora, when did you get here?" Kairi greeted upon coming into the room.

"Hi Kai. I just got here so I haven't been waiting long. Are you ready?" Sora responded.

Kairi nodded. Like Sora she was casually dressed in a lavender sun dress with a pink T-sweater over it and her lavender shoes. She also had a pink tout bag.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Mom." Kairi said as she and Sora headed for the door.

"Okay Kairi, you and Sora have fun okay?"

Sora and Kairi made their way down the street to go to the town square where everything pretty much was. All the stores and restaurants, the library, theaters for movies and plays, and street entertainment was all there.

"So Sora, what's the plan for today?" Kairi asked.

"Well you know that corner café my mom always goes to when she wants those little cupcakes she can never get the recipe right for?" the redhead nodded "I thought that'd be a good place to have lunch, if that's alright with you." He said.

She nodded with a smile, "I think it sounds great. What about after that?"

"I remembered you said you wanted to see that movie that came out last week so I went and got us tickets yesterday. Before we go there though we gotta go see Riku at work, he said he'd give us a discount on some snacks so that all we have to worry about is if we want popcorn and slushies or not."

"Sounds great!"

_[You seem to be handling this well.]_ Naminé said.

'_I'm just hanging out with a friend, nothing more and nothing less.'_

They got into the square and went to the corner café Sora mentioned, and they couldn't believe who was their hostess!

"Uh-um… Hi Del, I didn't expect to see you here…" Sora stuttered.

The blonde scoffed, "Sora. Kairi. Follow me and I'll show you your table." She grabbed two menus and started walking, more like stomping, away.

The two teens followed her, Sora slightly shaking and Kairi rather annoyed. They were led a table by the window that looked out into the square. They took their seats across from each other and Del pulled out a note pad and pencil "What can I start you off to drink?" she asked in a board tone.

"Ice tea please." Kairi responded.

"May I have soda please?" Sora requested still feeling scared.

Del wrote down the orders then stalked off and Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't let her scare you Sora." Kairi said.

"You don't know about the middle school incident do you?" he asked.

She blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Sora looked over to the counter area where he saw Del getting their drinks. The café was comfortably small and the customers, if they wanted to look, could see the staff at work which made it easier to spot if employees who had a beef with any customers spat or otherwise in any orders. "Well it was when our class had the swim course with our teacher. I got partnered with Riku for the lesson and she didn't like that, none of the girls did really but she was the worst. Anyway, I was timing Riku and she came up behind me and tripped-shoved me from behind.

"I fell in and got tangled in the lane lines under the water. I lost consciousness at some point and when I woke up the whole class was surrounding me, Riku was leaning over me. Del suddenly started claiming that I fell in on purpose just so I could get Riku to perform CPR on me. If Tidus didn't happen to be there to say otherwise I don't know what everyone would've thought of me."

Kairi laughed a little, "Good ol' Tidus. Showing up at the most convenient times to help a friend in need."

Del came back with their drinks and it looked like she had to keep herself from slamming them down, or worse dumping them over their heads "Have you decided on what you'd like to eat?" she said sounding irritated.

"Hey Del! Watch your attitude! I already had to make you dump those other drinks because you try to put salt in the tea and hot sauce in the soda! Those are already coming out of your paycheck!" a burly, tanned man with dark hair falling past his shoulders, facial hair, and rust colored eyes snapped.

Del rolled her eyes but said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Forgive my tone from earlier. What would you two like today?"

Sora wanted to hide under the table "May I have the tuna melt wrap please?" he responded quietly.

"I would like the stuffed bell peppers please." Kairi said evenly.

"How many peppers?" Del asked writing down the orders.

"Two peppers please."

"And can I interest you in any deserts after your meal? The chocolate crème pie **(A/N: That pie is bomb!)** is our special today."

"No thank you." Sora said in an almost whimper.

While they waited for their food Kairi spoke to Sora about the Paopu Festival. "So I confirmed with my mom and she said that we are really the musical entertainment, I kinda regret letting her hear the CD we made a few years ago. But anyway! We need to rehearse some songs, maybe come up with some new ones. We'll definitely have the time at school come next week since everyone will be helping to set up at the beach."

"Sounds great Kairi. Let's be sure to tell Riku about it when we see him. So are you going to be our lead singer?" Sora asked.

Kairi swatted his arm, "I'm not singing all the songs Sora! You and Riku are going to be singing too, no getting out of it."

Sora pouted, "But we all know I'm only good for backup vocals and Riku's to shy about his voice! We might as well recruit everyone else."

"Tidus can't sing to save his life!" the teens jumped at the sudden voice and looked to see the man who snapped at Del with their food "Thought you'd like you orders done right the first time. But seriously, the only musical talent my son has is beating drums like he kicks a blitz ball." He set the plates down and straightened up putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh Jecht you doubt him too much in everything." Kairi laughed.

"No lie! He can't sing. He had Selphie, Wakka, and his new girlfriend over one night for a karaoke party and our ears almost bled when he opened his mouth." Jecht said.

Kairi started laughing and Sora blinked "Tidus has a girlfriend?" he asked.

Jecht sniffed a little, "No, Wakka does. You probably haven't seen her yet, she's new to the island."

"I hope we meet her soon then." Kairi said with a smile.

"If that's the case, don't let her scare ya too bad, particularly you Sora." The man said ruffling the brunette's hair before he went back behind the counter, "Oh and come by on your way home, I got more of those cupcakes your mom likes so much."

"Oh, okay! Thanks Jecht!"

After their little lunch they headed to the shop Riku worked at finding their friend behind the counter.

"Hi Riku, how's your day so far?" Kairi asked.

"I'm doing alright. What about you two? How's your first date?" Riku responded with a little smirk.

Sora blushed and Kairi giggled "Why are you trying to embarrass me Riku?" Sora whined.

"Because it's fun. Now go get your snacks before I change my mind." Riku threatened.

With a huff Sora went to the snack aisle for the stuff they needed for the movies.

"So how's it going so far? Really?" Riku asked Kairi in a low tone.

"The only reason I don't feel so awkward is because we haven't talked about anything to do with me and him." Kairi answered.

Riku nodded slowly, "I understand. But maybe if you do this a few more times, and nothing happens, maybe he'll want to remain just friends after all. Try to keep it going for his sake okay? Please?"

Kairi couldn't help but sigh sadly, "I know Riku, I will. I can only hope that he will see it won't go anywhere. Not just for his sake, but for yours too. I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what? I'm fine." Riku defended.

"Don't lie. And it's not just me and Sora that's got you. What's going on Riku?" Kairi asked.

The silverette sighed lightly and kept his gaze on the counter, "My grandmother, she told me she felt too weak to get out of bed this morning."

"Oh no. Is she alright?" Kairi asked.

"I hope so."

"Hey guys, what's with the long faces?" Sora asked upon return.

Riku quickly put on an assuring smile, "Don't worry about it Sor. Like I said, it's nothing I can't handle. So whatcha got for me to ring up?"

Sora studied him for a moment then started putting things on the counter. Two boxes of Pocky, a few packs of Hi-Chews, two boxes of pandas, one filled with chocolate and the other filled with strawberry, and a pack of sour straws "Are you sure nothing's really wrong?" he asked.

"Riku there's no reason to keep Sora in the dark. His grandmother's not doing all that well right now Sora." Kairi said.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Sora cried.

"She just couldn't get out of bed this morning Sora. I'm sure she's fine by now." Riku said scanning each item.

"Riku you're doing it again." Sora said sadly.

Riku stopped his actions, "Doing what?"

"You're trying to handle everything yourself, all your problems. You always did that and it only made everyone worry about you. Stop taking things on by yourself so much, that's why you have us. Me and Kairi are here to help you. So stop keeping us in the dark, please." Sora pleaded.

Riku looked into those blue eyes, those pleading blue eyes that asked for so little. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart because he wouldn't tell Sora the first time, now here was his friend in front of him asking to be part of Riku's life like he use to be before the Heartless came to the island. Finally he sighed, "I'm sorry Sora. I just don't want to bring you down is all. Sorry for pushing you away."

Sora took hold of Riku's arm and dragged him from behind the counter towards him and Kairi, bringing them both into a tight hug "We're making a promise right now. If any of us is having a problem we tell each other about it, no keeping each other in the dark. We tell each other and we help each other no strings attached. We do what we can. We've been best friends for years, we can't lose each other now. Promise?" he said.

Riku and Kairi wrapped an arm around Sora and around each other "Promise." They said.

They pulled back and looked at each other with smiles on their faces, Riku felt better than he had in the past few days.

"So, now that the emotional part of the day has passed I'm having my birthday party next weekend and of course you're both invited." Kairi said.

Sora started bouncing in place, "Yay! Party! What's gonna be the theme?"

"You won't know until the day of." Kairi said with a wink and Sora pouted.

"Yeah well someone owes 1649 munny for junk food." Riku said having returned to the counter and ringing up the items.

Sora smiled sheepishly and pulled the amount from his pocket "Is that what it comes down with the discount?" he asked.

"Right. Make that 1380 munny." Sora handed him the amount "Thanks for shopping, see you guys around."

"We'll come by your house sometime later okay? To make sure everything's okay." Kairi said and she and Sora left.

_[You're a lie.]_ Axel commented.

"Shut up. If I am so is Kairi." Riku murmured.

_[Heh, touché. On the plus side, you look alright now.]_

"Yeah well, Sora manages to do that to me. Even if it's just a little bit or short lived."

**X_X_X_X_X**

By the time Sora and Kairi left the movie theater the sun was starting to go down and they couldn't stop laughing "That movie was so bad it was laughable! Why did I ever want to see it?" Kairi said.

"I dunno. But hey, we needed a good laugh right?" Sora responded between his laughter.

Kairi caught her breath and let out a sigh, "Yeah. Now let's head over to Riku's like I said we would."

"I need to stop by the café first." Sora said.

Kairi rolled her eyes but followed him and they met Jecht at the door. The man handed Sora a paper bag with a box in it that contained the cupcakes Sora's mom wanted, after giving his thanks Sora and Kairi started for the shop. As they were making their way down the street they saw Riku coming out of the shop he worked at, only he looked really miffed.

"Hey Riku! Wait up!" Kairi called and she ran, dragging Sora with her, to catch up to him "What's going on? You look like someone pushed the wrong button."

Riku took a second to breathe so he wouldn't snap at his friends, "Well my dad happened to show up not too long after you left demanding I sell him alcohol. When I told him no and to go see if Granma was okay he tried to destroy the place! And while I was cleaning up after kicking him out Del came in complaining about you two leaving a lousy tip. I told her she probably deserved it."

Kairi tapped her chin with her finger, "Well she did give us an attitude, and scared Sora. But we left her 800 munny."

"Then I was right, greed little bi-! Brat." The silverette sighed "Well you guys following me or what?"

"Yup!" Sora chirped trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

Riku couldn't help but smile, "Then let's go." He started walking.

Sora hooked his arm with Kairi and pulled her so that they fell into step with Riku and he hooked his other arm with the other boy's like he used to do when they were kids. It sure brought back a lot of memories to the three of them, like when Sora first did it. They were on a field trip with their class and they went into the forest outside of town. They got lost and Sora got scared, so he hooked their arms together to keep from getting separated. He'd done that ever since because it made him feel like they'd never be apart.

They got to Riku's house and they had to let go so Riku could unlock his door "Step on in and follow me up." Riku said going in, followed by Kairi then Sora who closed the door behind him.

They walked down the hall passing Riku's room to the stairs at the end that led to the attic. Riku knocked on the door at the top "Granma, it's Riku! I have a couple of visitors for you!" He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh how nice! Bring them in dear!"

With a low chuckle Riku opened the door and led his friends in, finding his grandmother in her rocking chair to his relief, "Sora and Kairi wanted to see how you were doing."

"Ah Sora and Kairi, so nice to see you both again. Goodness Sora, you look so grown up now." The old woman said fondly.

"It's nice to see you again too ma'am." Sora said with a smile.

"And it good to know you're doing well. Riku was worried about you." Kairi added.

The elderly woman laughed, "Oh he always worries about me. I tell his it does no good if I manage to get right back up again without a problem in the same day."

Riku blushed lightly, "I have a right to worry about you."

The woman nodded, "And worry you may. You just think too much of it and that's not good for you Riku. It distracts you and worries those around you. Am I right Sora?"

Sora blinked when the question was directed at him, but he nodded.

"You see? Now, you two tell me. What's been going on in town lately? Riku won't tell me anything."

The teens took a seat on the carpeted floor in front of the woman and Kairi was the first to speak, "The Paopu Festival's coming up and we're going to be in it. We're going to sing!"

She clapped her hands together, "Now that does sound exciting! I wish I can see you all perform, I know you'll do wonderfully."

"Maybe you can come see us!" Sora said.

The woman laughed, "Ah Sora, ever the optimistic one. You're such a sweet boy."

At the other end of the room Axel manifested himself to watch the scene play out. Riku looked a little better and he felt a slight warmth on his back where the words on Riku were, maybe they were fading!

"_You're taking a risk showing yourself with Sora in the room Axel."_ Naminé said appearing beside him.

"_I know, but I wanted to see them together. Can you blame me?"_ He asked.

Naminé giggled, _"No, I guess not. So did you figure out what was wrong with Riku?"_

The redhead nodded,_ "Darkness is trying to overpower him again, writing negative words on his back. Three of them are there so far."_

"_What do they say?"_

"_Alone. Torn. Tainted. But I think they're fading a little."_

"_That's good. But don't expect them to go right away, darkness is a difficult thing to overcome on your own. Especially if Xemnas was the one who put it there."_

**Xemnas did it!**

**Riku: You've been writing on my back?**

**Xemnas: No!**

**Hey! No fighting! Go back to your boyfriends!**

**Once again thank you to LovelessHyde for her idea rants, some ideas that will show in the story will be from her. This includes the whole "Xemnas leaving darkness in Riku" thing. Now I'm going to spaz about my sister coming back from Texas after five years.**


	8. Memory Lane SoRiku

**Heehee, going down Memory Lane again.**

**Riku: Hey! What did we say about head invasion?**

**You didn't say anything. ^_^**

**Sora: I feel violated…**

**Oh hush, I just looked through your memories. I own nothing.**

_A five- year- old Sora held his mother's hand tightly as they walked up to the one story building. Outside was a sign that said __**Destiny Elementary**__ and a lot more kids were heading inside with their parents or on their own. Some were bigger and/or older than him and it only served to make him feel more intimidated._

"_Momma I don't wanna go." He said looking up at his mother._

_Lee Mei smiled down at him as she led him inside, "Don't worry Sora, it'll be fun for you. You'll learn so much and make new friends. School is a wonderful experience."_

_Sora shook his head and abruptly stopped walking making his mother stop "I don't want to go! I wanna see Riku! Take me to Riku's house! If I go I won't see him again! I wanna see Riku!" he cried._

_Kneeling down in front of her son Lee Mei put on a warm smile, "Sora dear, going to school doesn't mean you won't see Riku again. Of course you'll be able to see him. Riku goes to school too after all. Remember all those days you wanted to play with him but he wasn't at home? He was going to school. If you go you'll be smart like Riku, wouldn't you like that?"_

"_If Riku goes to school too then I want to go with him!" the little brunette pouted._

"_I don't know about that, but maybe you'll be able to see him. Now let's go before you're late." His mother said standing up again and leading her son in._

_After receiving a kiss on the cheek and a soft goodbye, Sora was left with a nice looking man with sandy colored hair and bronze eyes. He smiled down at the frightened boy making Sora feel a little better._

"_Come along Sora; let's meet the rest of the class so you can make some new friends." His teacher said holding his hand out to the boy._

_Sora hesitantly took the hand and allowed himself to be led into a room with a group of other five- year- olds. They were all looking at him curiously and Sora wished his mother was still there so he could hide behind her legs, but the man would have to do for now seeing as he was the only adult._

_The teacher laughed warmly and spoke, "Okay class, welcome to Kindergarten. I'm your teacher for the year, my name is Mr. Zale. Now since I have two jobs and I can only be here for so long, I teach a first grade class as well and they're be waiting for me outside the door. What I'm going to do is pair each of you up with one of them and they'll be your buddy for the year. If you're confused about something and I'm unable to help you because I'm busy, just ask them. Okay?"_

"_Yes sir!" they kids said together._

_While Mr. Zale went to bring in his first grade class that was indeed waiting outside, Sora went into a corner and sat down with his knees against his chest. He was afraid, he wanted to go home, he wanted his mom or dad to come get him, he wanted to see Riku. He didn't like the school and the other students made him feel uncomfortable because they were staring at him. He only became more afraid when a line of more students followed Mr. Zale into the room and he put his head down, beginning to cry._

_He didn't notice when another student walked up to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He raised his hand slightly and saw a white teddy bear in front of him "He made me feel better when I started school." The one holding it said._

_Sora lifted his head a little more to look at the other student and couldn't help but smile at the familiar face he saw "Riku!" he cried and jumped up to hug his friend._

_Mr. Zale came over to them with a fond smile on his face, "It looks like you have a friend here after all Sora. Do you think you can join the rest of the class now?"_

_Sora nodded shyly and Riku took his hand to lead him back to the group._

"_Okay everyone, I'm going to pair you up. The person I put you with will be your buddy for the entire year, understand?" the teacher said._

"_Yes sir!" they all said._

_But Sora only became afraid again. What if Riku was put with another student? He didn't want someone else with his best friend; he thought if he was separated from Riku the silverette would want to be that kid's friend instead and it made him want to cry again._

_Name after name was read off; Sora squeezed Riku's hand tighter as he waited to hear whether or not they would be separated. When Riku's name was finally called, before the other name could be said, Sora cried out and clung tightly to his friend's arm._

"_Sora what's the matter?" Riku asked trying to calm the younger boy down._

"_He's gonna take you away from me! He can't do that! You're my best friend!" Sora sobbed._

"_Sora why would you think I'm going to take Riku away from you? He's not going anywhere." Mr. Zale said in a gentle tone._

_Sora shook his head making the brown spikes sway with the movement, "No! You're gonna make Riku someone else's buddy and he won't like me anymore!"_

"_But Sora, the point of the whole thing is to help you make new friends. Riku won't stop liking you." Mr. Zale explained._

"_I don't want new friends! I want Riku! Riku's the only one who's nice to me! Everyone else doesn't like me!" Sora cried._

_Riku pulled his arm away from the little brunette but quickly brought him into a hug allowing his friend to cry into his shoulder. He looked up at his teacher, "May I be Sora's buddy? It'll make him feel better, and I'll help him make new friends too."_

"_Well, I was originally going to have Wakka as Sora's buddy and I was going to put you with Tidus. But if Sora's more comfortable with you, then I guess it's alright. Is it okay with you Wakka?" Mr. Zale said._

_Wakka smiled, "No problem at all ya!"_

_Riku smiled and patted Sora's head, "It's alright Sora; I'm gonna be your buddy okay?"_

_Sora sniffled and looked up at the older boy, "R-really?" Riku nodded and Sora smiled in return "Okay! But I'm tired now."_

_Riku nodded and led Sora to a part of the room where a bunch of beanbag chairs were. Riku sat down in one first and Sora sat beside him, cuddling into his side and laying his head on his friend's shoulder, his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out showing he was asleep now._

"_He fell asleep already?" Mr. Zale asked quietly._

"_Whenever he cries like that he gets sleepy after he calms down. He'll wake up again soon and be really active." Riku explained._

"_Okay then. I'm counting on you to watch out for him Riku." The teacher said._

"_I will."_

_About an hour and a half after Sora fell asleep he woke slowly, his blue eyes hazed over with the drowsiness of his tearfully induced nap. He heard a gentle, steady rhythm in his ear and he was warm; he felt a hold on him and he was pressed against a warm body. He looked up at the one he was held against and blinked to get rid of the sleep in his eyes until he could focus._

"_Are you awake now?" the voice sounded far away but warm with a hint of amusement, and familiar._

"_Riku?" Sora yawned rubbed his eyes until he was able to focus on his friend "Was it all a dream?"_

_Riku laughed a little, "What was a dream?"_

_Sitting up Sora stretched his arms over his head, "I dreamt Momma took me somewhere called school and a man was gonna take you away and make you be friends with someone else."_

_The silverette laughed again, "Silly, it's real. You did get a little upset but you calmed down after I told you I would be your buddy, then you fell asleep. C'mon, wanna go play now?" Riku stood up and held his hand out to his friend._

_Sora nodded and took his friend's hand allowing himself to be led to a group of other kids. One was that boy Wakka; he was with a sandy haired boy around Sora's age and a brunette girl in a yellow dress._

"_Wakka, meet my friend Sora. He's the one I told you about." Riku said bringing Sora up next to him._

_Wakka looked up from the other two and their block castle to look at the boy, then smiled and held out his hand, "How ya doin' ya? I'm Wakka, and this is Tidus and Selphie. Riku talked about you a lot when I first met him."_

_Sora looked at his friend, "You talked about me?"_

_Riku smirked, "Why not? You _are _my best friend after all. Can't I brag that I know the coolest person on the island?"_

_Sora looked down at the carpet, "You're lying."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Riku asked confused._

"_You're the coolest person on the island, not me." Sora explained._

_Riku looked at him then at the others. Wakka and the other two blinked back at him._

_Then the girl, Selphie, smiled brightly, "Then you're both the coolest people on the island!"_

"_What are you talking about Selphie?" Tidus asked._

"_Well Sora thinks Riku's the coolest on the island, and Riku thinks Sora's the coolest on the island. It's best to say they're both the coolest on the island so they don't fight right? If they're best friends then they can't fight so they should agree on something, right?" Selphie elaborated._

_Wakka just laughed, "That's pretty smart ya! You're right, since they are best friends so they shouldn't fight." He looked at the two friends "Don't you agree?"_

_Sora and Riku looked at each other, silently asking each other their opinions on Selphie's philosophy on their friendship._

_Sora smiled brightly, "I think it's a great idea! Right Riku? We think each other is the coolest?"_

_The older boy smiled, "Yeah that works great."_

"_So what are you guys doin' ya?" Wakka asked._

"_If you're doing nothing, I still need two knights to protect me." Selphie said._

_Tidus adopted a sour look, "She roped us into it too, literally. But you can still run! Save yourselves while she still hasn't pulled out the jump rope!"_

"_Um… Riku I don't get it." Sora said._

"_Selphie where's your first grade buddy?" Riku asked._

"_Mine was sick today, does that stink or what?" Selphie responded and they all laughed._

_Sora figured, as long as Riku was with him, things would be okay, and having new friends wouldn't be all that bad._

**X_X_X_X_X**

_All Riku knew was that he was angry, flat out angry, at what he was seeing. Sora was standing by the swings talking with the new girl, the one that washed up onto the beach after the meteor shower and was adopted by the mayor and his wife._

_After a few breaths to calm his nerves he walked up to them "Hey Sora, what's going on?" he greeted._

"_Oh Riku! See Kairi, this is Riku. He's my best friend. Riku her name is Kairi, she has no one to play with. Can she play with us please?" Sora asked with his best puppy eyes face._

_Boy he hated it when the brunette pulled that card, he could never say no to that face! With a sigh he answered reluctantly, "Fine, I guess we could use another person for Red Rover."_

"_Yeah! Selphie will be happy to have another girl to play with! Come on, let's go!" Sora exclaimed taking both Riku and Kairi's hands and running off to meet up with Wakka and the others "Hey look! We brought someone else to play!" he called._

_Wakka smiled in approval, "Awesome ya! Who is it?"_

_Sora pushed the shy girl forward a little, "This is Kairi. She's new to the island. Kairi, these are our other friends Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus."_

_Selphie started squealing in delight, "Yay! I'm not the only girl anymore! Okay time for teams! Me, Wakka, and Tidus against Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"_

_They split into the teams, Sora stood in between Riku and Kairi holding their hands with a bright smile on his face. Riku didn't feel too happy that Kairi suddenly joined their little group, she looked to interested in Sora for his taste, that was the first time he felt jealousy of anyone. But he dealt with it for Sora's sake; he liked it best when his friend was happy._

_They played their game, calling out names and running when called, sometimes breaking through the clasped hands and sometimes not. It wasn't long until the bell rang signaling that recess was over and they had to go back to their classrooms._

"_Riku! Carry me please? I can't walk!" Sora cried._

"_How can you not walk?" Riku asked._

"_I ran too much." The brunette answered with a pout._

_Riku sighed and knelt down with his back to his friend "Honestly Sora, you didn't even run all that much."_

_Sora jumped onto the other's back and was lifted off the ground "Running tires me out. I wonder what Mr. Zale has for snack time today?" he thought aloud as Riku started walking._

"_Sora, do you always thing with your stomach?" Tidus joke._

"_The stomach helps the brain! We may as well think with it!" Sora declared pumping a fist in the air._

"_I think your stomach may have replaced your brain." Kairi said making everyone laugh._

_Riku laughed the hardest at her joke because sometimes it seemed it was true in Sora's case. The brunette often thought with his stomach so much it was as if the organs had switched places in his body. It seemed Riku could tolerate Kairi, maybe like her over time. But for now he would watch her closely, make sure she wouldn't try anything to put Sora against him._

**X_X_X_X_X**

"_Sora, Riku, do you want to come over to my house? My parents are having a Christmas party. Your parents can come too." Kairi said._

_It had been four years of friendship between the three and thing were wonderful. Riku proved himself wrong about what he thought about Kairi, she was really nice and what really made her interesting was the fact that she came from a totally different world! Sora and Riku really liked her and she really liked them, they were far from inseparable._

"_I like that idea! Right Riku?" Sora said._

"_Yeah, it's a good idea. I'll tell Dad and Granma, and see what they say." The silverette responded._

"_Momma and Daddy will say yes without a doubt!" Sora added._

_Kairi smiled brightly, "Great! I'll tell my parents what you said and to wait and hear from you soon." She ran off towards home._

_Sora and Riku continued walking home in a comfortable silence until Sora broke it, "Riku, wanna come over to my house? Momma misses having you around."_

_Riku shrugged, "Maybe. I have to see what's going on at home."_

_The younger stared at his friend in concern, "Riku, I know it's been a few years, but how are you doing?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're mom. I know it's none of my business, but ever since that day you woke up and found out she left you haven't really been the same. You seem more distant and I'm worried about you."_

"_Of course you're worried about me, everyone I know is. I'm grateful that people care, but there are just some things I can't control and have to deal with on my own."_

_Sora stopped walking, "But you shouldn't have to deal with everything on your own…" Riku stopped walking at his words and looked back at him "You're my best friend Riku. But what's the point of that if you won't let me help you?" Sora was crying now._

"_Hey, c'mon Sora. It's not like I don't want to be your friend anymore." Riku put a hand on the other's shoulder._

"_It might as well be that way!" the brunette sobbed._

_Riku brought Sora into a gentle hug and rubbed his back to sooth him, "I'm sorry. You're right, I haven't been the same. Three years and I still don't know how to deal with it all, it just really hurts."_

_Sora clutched the silverette's shirt tightly bringing himself closer to his friend's body, "Then let us help you! Let _me_ help you! I hate seeing you like this."_

"_I will, I promise. Now please stop crying, you'll fall asleep before you get home." Riku said._

"_If I fall asleep, carry me!" Sora demanded making his friend laugh._

**X_X_X_X_X**

_A few days later Sora and Riku found themselves at Kairi's house for the Christmas party they had been invited to along with Sora's parents. Because the house was so big, the adults took up one room and the children took up another, all with room to spare seeing as only a select few were invited._

"_Sora, Riku, would you two like to spend Christmas with me here? My parents said it was okay." Kairi said giving her friends some punch._

_Sora looked a little guilty, "We would Kairi, but Riku spends Christmas with his grandmother and me and my parents go to his house too so it doesn't seem so depressing. It's been our tradition since his mom left."_

_Kairi looked to the floor feeling a little guilty herself, "Oh, I'm sorry." Then her face brightened as she got an idea "Hey! How about I ask my parents if we can come too? I'm sure it'll be fun!"_

_Riku smiled warmly at her, "I think that's a great idea Kai, Granma would love the company."_

"_Yeah! We can have another party too! This will be one of our best Christmases!" Sora exclaimed._

_Selphie ran up to them with something hidden behind her back and a sly smirk on her face "How goes it?" she asked in an innocent voice._

_Riku took a step back, "What are you planning?"_

"_What? Who says I'm planning anything?" Selphie responded._

"_We know you by now." Sora, Riku, and Kairi said at the same time._

_The girl looked defeated for a moment then smiled again, "Well in that case, you three are in the perfect position." She was referring to how Riku was standing between Sora and Kairi "Now if you would stay like that, I can do this!" she pulled her hand from behind her back and held a sprig of mistletoe over Riku's head "You know the tradition~!" Selphie singsong-ed._

_Riku looked like he was ready to murder, Kairi was giggling like crazy, and Sora looked downright embarrassed._

"_Selphie you're giving me a reason to keep your gift this year." Riku growled._

"_Aw come on Riku! It won't hurt, just a couple of pecks on the cheek from your two best friends." Selphie responded fearlessly._

"_You've been planning this haven't you?" Sora whimpered._

"_Is that so wrong?" the other brunette asked innocently._

"_With you yes." The three friends deadpanned._

_Selphie pouted, "Aw please? Just do this and I'll leave you alone!"_

_Knowing she was getting ready to cry, which was nothing short of annoying, Riku sighed, "Fine."_

_Kairi smiled as she shook her head and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Riku's cheek, the silverette acted as if it were nothing. But when Sora hesitantly did the same Riku's heart jumped a little. He looked at his friend seeing the boy with a light blush on his face and avoiding any form of eye contact._

_Selphie squealed and ran off leaving her three friends feeling slightly awkward._

_Tired of the silence among them Riku ruffled Sora's hair and started for a table with a bunch of games on them "Why don't we play Santa Bingo?" he suggested holding up the bag with the game cards and whatnot in it._

_Sora suddenly got a competitive smile on his face, "I'm so gonna beat you this time!"_

"_Looks like I'm ref-ing this game. Again." Kairi laughed._

**X_X_X_X_X**

_It was Christmas Eve now. Sora and Riku were in the attic turned bedroom that belonged to Riku's grandmother listening to Christmas stories while carols played softly over the radio, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Basically a typical Christmas activity in a typical Christmas setting. Sora's parents were down stairs with Riku's father in the living room doing they didn't know what. Somehow Lee Mei convinced the man to leave the alcohol alone for the holiday._

_Riku's grandmother finished up the story she was reading, __The Nutcracker__, and took a sip of her own hot chocolate "So what did you boys think?" she asked._

"_Sounds like something Kairi would've liked to hear." Riku commented._

"_Would a rat really come out of a hole in a wall and shrink us?" Sora asked in a frightened tone._

"_Uh, how old are you?" Riku asked._

_The old woman laughed, "No Sora dear, it's just a fairytale. And besides, if any did I'm sure Riku will protect you."_

_Sora looked at Riku desperately, "Would you Riku?"_

_The silverette smirked, "Of course I would. I'll protect you from anything and everything. I promise."_

_The door opened and Sora's father came in, "Alright boys, time for bed or you won't see those presents tomorrow."_

"_Okay Daddy!" Sora responded._

_The boys finished their hot chocolate, Riku kissed his grandmother's cheek and Sora hugged her, then they both went down stairs to brush their teeth while Sora's father took their mugs. A few minutes later they were in Riku's bed trying to fall asleep. Sora was too excited about the next day and Riku was feeling irritated by his friend's hype._

"_Sora please, go to sleep or you won't be awake for very long tomorrow." Riku whispered._

"_I can't help it; I can't wait to see what I got! And Kairi's gonna come over! It'll be the first time the three of us spent a Christmas together since we've known each other." Sora responded._

_Sighing Riku got out of bed and rummaged around in one of his bottom drawers of his dresser. He pulled out what looked like a conch shell and set it by his alarm clock. He pressed a button and a soft melody played from the object; Riku got back in bed and Sora immediately snuggled up against his friend feeling drowsy. Riku knew the music box would work, it always did._

_The morning Riku woke up and found his mother gone he found the music box in the very spot he had it in at the moment with a note from his mother saying she was sorry she couldn't take him with her. He was upset about her leaving, but grateful that she couldn't take him too, he didn't want to leave Sora alone._

_Riku petted Sora's hair and the younger boy hummed in delight. Smiling Riku leaned in enough to kiss Sora's forehead before he fell asleep himself._

**Yays! Another filler chapie! … Wait a sec that's a bad thing isn't it? Oh well.**

**Any who, this one****took a while because my sister from Texas was visiting so I wasn't on my laptop much. ^^; Oh c'mon! I haven't seen the girl in five years!**

**Sora: I don't think they care Saki.**

**Oh-! Go… suffocate Riku with your tongue or something!**

**BTW, I got the Santa Bingo thing from my grandmother, it's really fun.**


	9. Riku, Help Me!

**Let more evil awesomeness begin!**

**Roxas: You need to stop talking to LovelessHyde.**

**No! She gives good ideas! I own nothing~!**

Riku was behind the counter of the shop he worked at while his boss dealt with the guy who delivered their stock. The day was slow; only a handful of people came in today since the place opened and he was extremely board out of his mind, hell he finished all his homework without one interruption! Unless he counted Del coming in to flirt with him, _again!_ He just ignored her as he continued his work really, not wanting to deal with her in general.

But now that the store was practically empty and silent Riku didn't know what to do with himself. Or at least he didn't until his favorite brunette came running into the store.

"Riku! I need your help! Majorly!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the counter for dramatic emphasis.

The silverette chuckled, "What is it Sora?"

"Kairi's birthday is in three days, and I have no idea what to get her! I'm beggin' ya, help me!" he cried clasping his hands and sinking to his knees.

Riku burst out laughing even more at his friend's desperateness, "You're acting like your life is on the line! Cool your jets Sora!" he took a few breaths to calm his laughing before he spoke again, "Okay, now repeat your dilemma."

"I need a great gift for Kairi for her birthday this weekend but I have no idea what she would like. And don't laugh at me anymore!" Sora pouted.

The older boy shook his head, "Sor, Kairi will like anything you give her. As long as it's decent."

Sora made a face as a memory from earlier popped into his head, "Yeah, not like Tidus's suggestion."

"What'd Tidus say?" Riku asked out of pure curiosity.

The brunette swallowed "He said I should give her my virginity." He muttered.

Riku stared wide-eyed at the answer he received. He expected to feel angered at such a suggestion, but he couldn't bring himself to feel said emotion, especially since it came from Tidus's mouth! Maybe if it were someone else who said it he'd see red. But at the moment he burst into a fit of laughter so strong he collapsed on the counter holding his stomach and trying to breath.

"Why is it so funny to you? He said that in front of Kairi and Selphie! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Sora shouted.

Riku took a few breaths but his laughter didn't subside so easily "Sora, this… came from Tidus's mouth! Tidus! He's… gonna say something… completely stupid!" he said between his fit of laughter.

Sora continued to pout as his friend continued to laugh. Finally Sora couldn't help it anymore, it was Tidus after all and pretty much anything he said was stupid, so it was hard not to laugh once that fact set in. So he found himself laughing along with Riku for a good five minutes before they decided to get their breath back, and that took longer than they expected because one of them always started laughing again making the other follow suit.

"Okay seriously," Sora breathed as he straightened himself up again "What should I get her?" he asked.

"Well, if you want I'm giving her something we can both put our names on." Riku said.

Sora perked up, "What? What are you giving her?"

"I'm making her a cake, everything's gonna be made from scratch."

"You're making her a cake? That doesn't seem like a practical gift Ri."

"Well I talked to her mom yesterday and she thinks it's a good idea. I'm kinda strapped for cash right now anyway since I'm paying for rentals." Riku explained.

Sora's head tilted to the side, "Rentals? For what?"

"I have to come up with some new songs, which means I'll be need more instruments than just my guitar and more space than my bedroom. Or did you forget we're the entertainment for the Paopu Fest?"

"Oh yeah! Makes sense then. What kind of cake are you making her?"

"Angel's food with strawberry filling and mango icing."

"All that from scratch? That's gonna be hell Riku!"

"Not really. I'm using my grandmother's recipe, not hard at all. I get off in like fifteen minutes and I already have everything I need to make it, so come over to my place and we can get started."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Imma go home and change. I'll see ya later." Sora ran out of the store and headed home.

The day was perfect for a solo walk home, the sky so blue with the light ocean breeze thrown into the mix. He passed the park that was on the way to his house and saw some children playing with their parents, siblings or whoever, and even some dogs, it reminded Sora of when he was a kid and he always played with his friends. Their favorite game back in the day was something Sora made up called "Secret Agent"; he also remembered how Riku always won.

He continued on home just enjoying the peace around him until, just his luck, he was stopped by Del "Uh… H-hi Del. What's up?" he stuttered feeling quite afraid of the four of five guys behind her, one of them he knew to be her big brother.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Sora?" she snapped putting her hands on her hips and sticking her nose in the air.

Sora took a step back, "What do you mean?"

Del took two steps forward making him step back again, "You know what I mean! Who the hell do you think you are chatting it up with Riku all the time? It's gone on long enough Sora, time to stop! Riku has his own life to live and he doesn't need you holding him back!"

"I'm not holding him back from anything! So I talk to him, big deal! He's my best friend and you can't stop me from seeing him no matter what you do!" Sora snapped.

"Oh you think so? Well, maybe I can't do anything. But Jenn can, can't you big brother?"

At the mention of his name, Del's brother stepped forward. He was as tall as Riku with tan colored hair held in a pony tail tied at the mid-back of his head, black eyes like his sister, and a tribal tattoo that looked like a scorpion under his right eye.

Sora gulped and stepped back a little more. He never got bullied by Jenn before, verbally or otherwise, but he heard stories from those who had been his victims and they were enough to make him fear the guy. The only time he heard of anyone beating him in a fight was Riku; he wished his friend would show up right now before anything happened.

"Come on Jenn, it's not like I was hurting her. You know it." Sora murmured.

"Yeah, I know it." Jenn nodded then grabbed Sora's shirt collar and punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him fall to his knees "Consider that a warning though. Del complains to me again I'll do a lot worse, and I'll have help." He hissed.

With that the group walked away with Del cackling like a witch, leaving Sora on the ground holding his stomach with one arm wincing in pain on the verge of tears. He tried to get up but it proved useless as he kept collapsing.

"Sora?" footstep bounded up to him and he felt hands on his shoulders "Sora what the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

Sora looked to his left and saw Riku looking at him with concern "Riku… Where… were you when I needed you?" he asked coughing between his words.

"Sorry. Who did this to you? Give me the name." Riku said helping his friend onto his back.

Sora coughed again before answering, "Je-Jenn."

"Jenn? Del's brother Jenn?" Riku growled in the back of his throat. When he had Sora on his back properly he started walking, "You're staying at my house tonight. I'll go to your house and explain everything to your mom. I'll bring your stuff back. I know how Jenn fights and I can tell he got you pretty bad. You're not moving around until tomorrow, understand?"

Sora nodded weakly, "Thanks Riku…"

Once they got to Riku's house Riku laid Sora on his bed, took off his shoes, and removed his tie "Where did Jenn hit you?" he asked. Sora raised a hand to gingerly touched his stomach and Riku raised his shirt with care "I'm gonna get you some ice then I'll head to your house." He said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with an icepack wrapped in a hand towel and placed it on Sora's exposed stomach, "There, that should keep a bruise from forming. Lye still until I get back okay."

"Okay. Thanks again Riku, for helping me." Sora murmured.

Riku left the house again starting for Sora's house. He was completely pissed off at Jenn and at himself. Some of his anger directed at Del too because it was likely she got her bastard brother to do that to Sora. Thankfully it was only one hit, but still, Sora got hurt for who knows what reason! Riku wasn't going to let that go unpunished. The very millisecond he saw Jenn he was gonna kick his ass! Again! And if Del was with him he'd tear her a new one on how much of a real bitch she was.

He felt the palms of his hands heating up as if they were holding fire; that meant Axel was pissed too "What's got you as fired up as I am?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

_[Whoever this Jenn guy is, he's dead! By hurting Sora he hurt Roxas and I won't stand for it! No one touches my Roxy!]_

"We can't do anything about it right now Axel so cool it, literally. If fire bursts from my palms I'm breaking our deal and I know you don't want that." Riku warned.

He heard axel sigh in irritation and the heat in his palms cooled, _[I'm sorry. But thinking that someone even thought of hurting Roxas while I wasn't there to protect him, while I couldn't do anything at all… It makes me feel helpless. It burns me up that I couldn't do anything for the one I love.]_

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora had fallen asleep not too long after Riku left, the pain in his stomach numbed and no longer bothering him thanks to the icepack and his sudden drowsiness. Drowsiness that sent him tumbling into another dreamscape consisting of his Nobody's memories.

_Xemnas had called the members of the Organization for an important meeting, a meeting concerning those who had been sent to Castle Oblivion. Roxas kept his head down because he had already heard about what had happened, he didn't need to hear it again, he didn't need to hear that Axel was dead._

"_I wish I could say I called all of you here under pleasing circumstances, but I am afraid that I must disappoint you all. I have received important information about our fellow members who were stationed at Castle Oblivion. They all have, unfortunately, been eliminated." Xemnas said gravely._

_Roxas winced. If hearing it from Saïx, who was quite unsympathetic, the first time hurt, the second time hearing it, and in such a tone, really hit hard. Gasps and murmurs filled the room, everyone accept Xemnas, Saïx, and Roxas looked at each other._

"_Dammit all!" Demyx screamed, jumping from his chair and running out of the room._

_Roxas stared after him wondering why he was so upset when he heard Xigbar speak, "Poor kid, of course he would take it this hard."_

"_Well what do you expect? We all knew how close he was to Zexion. I knew it would be a bad idea to send him Superior." Luxord said._

"_What's done is done. We can't do anything about it." Xemnas said in a solemn tone._

_Roxas got down from his chair and followed after Demyx finding the Melodious Nocturne in his room playing his sitar while looking at a picture on his nightstand, a picture of him and Zexion. The song he was playing sounded familiar to the younger blonde, he had heard Demyx playing it many times in the Gray Room, and it was meant to sound happy. But the way Demyx was playing it now made it sound forlorn._

"_**Sabishiku natta hana no yoni **_

_**ore wa sukoshi shita o muku **_

_**sabishiku natta hoshi no yoni **_

_**yuuhi abite **_

_**sore kara mou sumashita kao de **_

_**dareka ni AH sabishikunai tto **_

_**tsubuyaki sugiru**_

_**Hora aoi sora fukaku yoru no hate **_

_**mada mienu kagayaki ga mayotteru **_

_**sou me ni wa todokanai shinjitsu ga **_

_**konno hiroi sora no hate mayotteru**_

_**Setsunaku natta kaze no yoni **_

_**ore wa kyuu ni yoko o muku **_

_**setsunaku natta umi no yoni **_

_**nami ni yurete **_

_**sore kara mou furi mukanai tto **_

_**kimi ni wa AH aenaku naru tto **_

_**sayonara tsugeru**_

_**Hora itsuka kikasareta odoki dane **_

_**mada ai mo yasashisa mo shinjiteta **_

_**sou me ni wa todokanai shinjitsu ga **_

_**konno sekai oou hi o shinjiteta**__"_

_Demyx was in full blown tears and sobs by the time he finished the song. He put his sitar aside, brought his knees to his chest, and picked up the picture "Why Zexion? This wasn't supposed to happen… You don't deserve this…"_

"_Dem?" Roxas called quietly._

_The dirty blonde looked at his doorway to see the Organization's youngest member looking at him with concern "He-hey Rox." He wiped the tears from his eyes "Sorry y-you have to see me like this." He choked._

_Roxas walked into the room and sat next to the superior member "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently._

_At first Demyx was silent. He bit his bottom lip to hold back tears but there was no stopping them "It's just… Hearing that Zexion's dead… it hurts you know. I love him, really love him." He sobbed._

_Roxas blinked in confusion, "Love him? But… Demyx, we don't have hearts. How could you?"_

_Demyx laughed sadly, but he sounded amused at Roxas's response, "Aw Rox, we do to have hearts. In the Organization, it's just a matter of whether or not you choose to actually use it."_

_A few days after his talk with Demyx, Roxas found himself on top of Twilight Town's clock tower thinking about what he was told as he had been since that night. He was confused; if they had hearts why were they told otherwise? He just didn't understand._

"_Whether or not we choose to actually use it huh? So that means… Whatever I may feel for Axel," he touched his chest where his "nonexistent" heart would be "It could be real?" he wondered aloud._

"_What could be real, huh Roxy?"_

_Roxas jumped and looked behind him to see… He couldn't believe it. Hair redder than fire spiked up and back in a crazy way, piercing green eyes framed by eyeliner glowing with that ever so familiar smirk, and those purple tattoos in the shape of flipped teardrops under those eyes, Axel was standing there._

_Roxas stood up slowly as he took in the sight, thinking that he could have fallen asleep while watching the sunset and was just dreaming._

"_Why the silent treatment? Not happy to see me?" Axel asked stepping towards his friend._

"_I… I heard you were…" Roxas trailed off as he continued to stare at what he thought was a figment of his imagination._

"_Eliminated? Dead? Nope! I can't be taken down that easily, got it memorized?" Axel said, that smirk never leaving his face._

_Roxas stepped toward the redhead, reaching out to touch the leather clad chest to see if his hand would go through. He felt a solid chest rising and falling with breaths under his touch "You're here." He whispered._

_Axel's smirk morphed into a smile, "Yeah I'm here. What, did you think I'd actually leave you alone?" The blonde looked up into his friend's eyes and that was when Axel noticed tears, his smile fell "Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He said bringing the smaller boy to him in a warm hug._

_Roxas felt something in him jump but he pressed himself closer to the taller body in front of him, _'Let this be real, please let this be real!'_ he thought desperately._

_Axel pulled back enough to look at his friend's face, "You still doubt it don't you?"_

_Blushing guiltily Roxas looked at their shoes like they were most interesting thing in the world, "I'm sorry, but after hearing from Superior and Saïx that you were… I just… Please prove to me this is real!" he cried burying his face in Axel chest and clutching the back of the leather jacket desperately._

_The redhead place a hand on the smaller one's head and draped his other arm around his shoulders, "Roxas, look at me."_

_Sniffling Roxas raised his head to meet his friend's eye, only to feel warm lips press against his own making him feel something in him jump again. The pair against his moved slowly and gently, giving the other time to move away if he wanted. There was no heat or desperation, no lust or demand, questioning as it may have been it gave Roxas a warm feeling he didn't want to lose or forget. This feeling, this moment, he wanted time to stop just so he could savor it._

_He tightened his hold around Axel's back and kissed him back with the same gentleness used on him and he smiled into it, they both did._

_Slowly Axel broke away, still smiling at him "Believe it now?" he whispered._

"_I love you." Roxas said quietly._

_The redhead gasped and blinked a few times, then he couldn't hold back the smile crossing his face, "Well, if you just didn't make me the happiest Nobody to exist." He kissed Roxas's forehead "I love you too Roxas." He opened a portal next to them "Let's RTC."_

_They went through the portal and found themselves in Axel's room. Roxas sat on the bed and looked at the redhead, "You know, we've done a lot together. You know what I mean right?"_

_Axel sat next to him and laid back, "Yeah I do."_

"_You've never said that before. That you love me. Exactly how long have you felt that way?" Roxas asked._

"_I dunno, it felt like a long time to me. Like years. If you're wondering why I'm saying it now, consider this: You never actually said anything either."_

_Roxas nodded in agreement, "I know, I just wasn't sure. It's hard to be if we supposedly don't have hearts."_

_Axel took hold of his lover's arm and gently pulled him down so that the boy was laying on half of him "We've said it now. That's should be all that matters now, right?" he said rubbing the boy's back._

"_Yeah." Roxas laid his head on the Flurry's chest "I really missed you."_

"_I missed you too."_

Sora's eyes opened slowly and his ears were filled with the soft sound of guitar strings being plucked and strummed, gentle and even humming accompanying it. He looked over to where the sounds were coming from and saw Riku sitting in the chair at his desk with his guitar on his knee, his computer was on and he had a program open which meant he was recoding a song, which meant he had already wrote a new one that would be used in the Paopu Festival.

"Riku?"

Riku looked at Sora without stopping his finger movements, "Finally awake?"

Sora sat up, "How long was I out?" he noticed the icepack was gone.

"It's just gone dark, so a while but not too long. We can still start the cake icing and filling, maybe get it done tonight. We don't have classes tomorrow since everyone's spending the time to get ready for the festival."

Sora nodded then noticed his duffle bag on the floor, "You went to my house already too. What did my mom say?"

Riku shrugged as he finished playing, "She freaked out a little until I told her the bright side of the incident, then she pulled the whole 'what would Sora do without you' sentiment. Typical Lee Mei."

"Yeah. So what's your new song? It sounded nice." Sora commented, standing to retrieve the duffle bag.

"You like it huh? I won't really have a name for it until I get the lyrics down. I was just working on what I wanted the melody to sound like." Riku explained.

"Do you know what kind of lyrics you want?" Sora asked taking some clothes out.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." He stood up and opened his door "Come to the kitchen when you're changed, I ordered pizza." He said walking out.

At the word "pizza" Sora quickly changed and ran into the kitchen as soon as Riku pulled a plate from the microwave, a slice of sausage pizza on it "It's been so long since I've had good pizza! The kind they serve at school sucks." Sora said taking the plate.

Riku smirked, "Then you should be really happy about this pizza then."

Sora blinked in confusion but shrugged it off and took a bite, moaning at its taste. He loved the way the warmed cheese practically oozed off the slice, that meant Riku asked for extra on it.

Riku waited patiently for Sora to finish the pizza, everything he needed for the icing and filling of Kairi's cake set out on the counters waiting to be used. He couldn't help but smirk when Sora got to the crust; the brunette's eyes widened at the bite he took and he pulled the crust from his mouth to see… "You got stuffed crust?" he exclaimed.

"I did."

"You're the best Riku!"

"Thanks for thinking so. Now finish that, drink your soda, and help me with this."

Sora did as he was told and washed his hands before joining Riku at the counters "So what are my orders captain?" he joked.

"Your orders, soldier, are to follow these instructions to make the icing for Princess Kairi's cake to perfection! I will be checking so don't fail me" Riku said handing his friend a recipe card.

Sora gave a solute, "Rodger!"

They got too work; Sora making the mango icing and Riku making the strawberry filling. Sora had to ask for help a few times but was able to handle everything himself overall. When they were done Riku tested both of them to make sure each was done right which made Sora nervous; he knew how to bake and cook, but he never really had to do anything from scratch completely. But he relaxed when Riku nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright Sora, the frosting came out excellent. Now we can put them in the fridge so they can settle and we'll be able to use them tomorrow once we have the cake done."

"Great! So what do we do now? It's still kinda early to go to bed."

"Well I did think of a few lyrics while we were working. Wanna hear?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded his head vigorously and sped back to his friend's room. Riku shook his head and smiled at his friend childish antics but followed back to his room. Sora was sitting on the bed cross-legged with an eager expression on his face. The silverette sat in the chair at his desk, took up his guitar, and started with a steady plucking as he sang the lyrics he thought of.

"_Nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa _

_shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku"_

The plucking morphed into a rhythmic strumming as he continued singing,

"_Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku _

_shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku_

_Byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o_

_soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ..."_

"Wow Riku, those are awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah, if you say so. But those are all I got so far." Riku said putting his guitar back.

"They're amazing Riku, I can't wait to hear the finished product." Sora said with his famous smile.

Riku smiled back, "Yeah well. We have our own work to do tomorrow, so bed!"

Sora pouted but pulled the blankets back anyway to get underneath taking the place under the window. Riku got in next to him after turning out the light keeping his back to his friend so that the blush on his face wouldn't be noticed.

"Looks like we're finally having that sleepover huh?" he said.

"Yeah. It feels like so long ago since the last." Sora murmured sleepily snuggling against his friend with his forehead in Riku's back "Goodnight Riku." He whispered before falling asleep completely.

Riku, thanking whatever higher power that Sora was a deep sleeper, turned over carefully so that he was facing his friend and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Sora." He mentally added, _'I love you.'_

**Yay! Another chapter finally done! And there was AkuRoku in the mix. X3**

**The song Riku was writing is called ****Eden**** from ****Yami No Matsuei**** or ****Descendents of Darkness**** by To Destination and the song Demyx was singing is called ****Yuugao**** by Weiß. They're awesome, please look them up!**

**FYI about the name "Jenn" for a boy, it can be used as such and I have seen it. Granted it was in a movie but still.**

**Sora and Riku are making a cake~!**


	10. Thinking Too Much

**Phew~! I feel busy!**

**Axel: And that's a good thing?**

**In my case, yes.**

**Kairi: Well she is doing a lot. A comic for AkuRoku Day, this story, planning another one on her list.**

**Xemnas & Saïx: That list is evil!**

**Oh you're only saying that 'cause the one I have planned for you two is based off an old show. I own nothing~!**

The room was filled with the sound of keyboard keys meant to sound like violin strings plucking accompanied by the sound of hair gliding across wire and a quiet voice.

"_Nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa _

_shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku__"_

The blare of an electric guitar joined the melody along with the poundings of drums. The guitar quieted for the moment but the drums continued as the voice began again.

"_Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku _

_shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku_

_Byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o_

_soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ..."_

All sound stilled accept for the keyboard then everything blared to life again. The lyrics, the drums, the keyboard mimicking violins, the electric guitar, all melding to sound like one powerful sound.

"_Kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni_

_terasarete utsukushiku maiagare_

_Shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni_

_nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ..."_

The guitar began screaming in its own sound that went so well with the constant rhythm of the other instruments as the voice quieted again. The scream died away slowly, turning into a steady strumming as the lyrics flowed around again.

"_Chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no_

_MERODII ni ima inori o komete"_

Then it was the keyboard alone again until the soft echoing of drum set cymbals built slowly only to stop to let the keyboard and the singer continue.

"_Tozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete_

_itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru"_

The drums picked up again along with the guitar and the voice sang loudly and strongly.

"_Kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni_

_terasarete utsukushiku maiagare_

_Shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni_

_nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ..."_

The guitar began screaming again as the song was coming to a close, all the instruments going strong filling the song with power and passion until it completely stopped.

"That was totally wicked!" Sora cheered.

"Ya think so?" Riku asked setting the guitar on the stand.

Kairi laughed from her place behind the keyboard, "Riku, Sora thinks anything you do is good."

"Hey," Sora said seriously getting everyone's attention "Not everything."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kairi said quietly.

"Well all that aside, what do you plan on calling this one Riku?" Tidus asked getting up from behind the drum set.

Riku thought for a moment. Thinking of a name for a song with such lyrics proved itself quite difficult "I honestly don't know." He said shrugging.

"How about _Eden_?" Sora quipped making everyone look at him "I-I dunno, I think it fits." He said looking to the floor.

Smiling Riku ruffled his spiky hair, "I like that a lot Sora, thanks." He leaned a little closer to whisper in his ear, "You too Roxas."

'_Of course he would figure it out.'_ The brunette thought to himself.

Tidus went over to the table that had a bunch of papers in stacks on it and picked up a stack with scarlet writing on it, reading it over "Hey Riku, what's this song?" he asked.

Riku walked up beside him and looked it over "I'm calling that one _Cendrillon_. It's something I thought up a while ago, before Sora and I left." He explained.

"Hm, it's seems a little deep. Where'd you get such an idea?" Tidus asked.

"A dream." Everyone looked at the silverette in curiosity "I can't really explain it; I saw so many events going on at the same time between two people. I never saw their faces and I could never figure out their genders, all I knew that was going on was that they seemed to be at each other's throats and trying to reach each other's hearts all at the same time. I had the dream so many times that I decided I should write it down so I could look into it, see what it was trying to tell me. When I started writing it came out in those words instead of what I was seeing." He said.

Sora looked over Tidus's shoulder and read over the lyrics, "They are deep. Riku, can I talk to you privately please?" he dragged his friends out of the room leaving behind a confused Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"So what other songs has Riku written? I wanna see!" Selphie said skipping over to the table with the many sheets of music.

Wakka shook his head, "Really Selph, you'll just make a mess ya!"

"Will not!"

"I'd better monitor her then." Kairi said following their friend.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora dragged Riku down three halls before he stopped and released him, "I wanna know the true inspiration for that song."

"I told you, a dream." Riku said.

"Riku!" Sora stamped his foot and put his hands on his hips with a scowling pout which Riku only found adorably funny.

But he withheld his laughter by clearing his throat, "Sora, would I lie to you about a song?"

"Well no. But you do lie about dreams! Now explain!" Sora demanded.

"I wasn't lying about the dream either. If anything the reason I couldn't tell who they were was because they were wearing the Organization XIII coats. That the answer you want?" Riku said.

"Organization XIII coats?" curiosity took hold of the brunette "Do you think they could have been Axel and Roxas?" he asked.

Riku blinked, "What makes you think that?"

Sora shook his head, "It's just… Well Roxas told me that before he left the Organization, he and Axel we having a few issues. They would fight over the stupidest things then make it up to each other. The description of your dream sounded like that. You had those dreams before everything happened?"

"Weird huh? You remember those days you would see me writing furiously at random times when we were at the Play Island or something? I was writing about that dream. I don't know why it came out as a song though. It still bugs me to this day." Riku said rubbing his forehead.

"_Maybe, you did see Axel and me. Maybe your dream came out as a song because you couldn't describe the dream in the words you wanted because others wouldn't have been able to understand it."_ Roxas said manifesting himself beside Sora.

Riku looked at the blonde with a distant expression that didn't go unnoticed by the counterparts, "Maybe…"

Sora's face was overtaken with confusion and Roxas looked skeptical "Riku? You okay?" Sora asked.

"Roxy… My Roxy…" the silverette said sadly, still looking at Roxas.

"Riku?" Sora called.

Riku shook his head looking lost, "Um… What happened? I blanked out."

"Is that your excuse for calling my Nobody _'my Roxy'_?" Sora asked feeling rather miffed.

"I said what?" Riku exclaimed then ran for the nearest bathroom which was just down the hall.

Sora raced after him pressing his ear to the door and hearing Riku shout, but he didn't know what he was saying because the hand dryer was drowning out the sound of his voice "Damn you Riku for using your head." Sora growled.

"_Sora, that wasn't exactly Riku who said that." _Roxas said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked looking as his Nobody.

"_Remember that day you first told him you wanted to ask Kairi out, he was acting strange that morning? It's like that, as if he's sharing his body with someone."_ The Nobody explained.

Sora stared at him, "Who do you think it might be, if he is sharing his body?"

Roxas was silent for a moment just staring at the door to the bathroom, the sound of the hand dryer still loud and strong as it muffled Riku's voice _"The feeling I got when he said that… And that morning a while back… And when he read that paper to your class… I only felt that feeling when I was with Axel."_ Roxas said.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Upon getting into the bathroom Riku immediately activated the hand dryer so his voice wouldn't be too audible to the people who may pass by outside "Axel! Show your stupid ass right now!" he said.

Axel manifested himself in front of his host, a guilty expression on his face, "Riku I'm sorry. Seeing Roxas… I couldn't help myself. I'm getting to desperate to be with him again."

"Just what the hell possessed you to do that? You better have a good explanation." Riku growled.

"The dream… You were talking about your dream, then Roxas said something about it. I remembered how things were between us before he left. Sometimes he couldn't stand to look at me, other times we would be asleep in the same bed, only I would just lie awake looking at him and I'd cry because I was afraid to lose him. You know how I feel Riku, I know you do. As if it were any different when you and Sora were kids." The redhead said.

Riku stared at the other then looked to the floor releasing a shaky breath, "You're right… You're right… But you can't do that at random Axel, you don't want Roxas to know and that almost gave you away. I can barely keep up the façade of not being in love with Sora! I'm sorry, but it would only be harder if I had to make the extra effort in keeping you a secret. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know. I'm the one who should be apologizing like crazy since I'm being so selfish right now. Riku, I just have one request. Convince Sora to let Roxas use his body to perform that song _Cendrillon_, and allow me to use yours to sing it with him. He won't even have to know it's me. That will be enough for me, after the Paopu Festival I'll stay in your mind only and never let myself be known again unless it's Naminé." Axel pleaded.

Riku nodded without hesitation feeling he owed the Nobody that much, "I will."

Axel nodded his thanks and went back into Riku's mind as the hand dryer shut off. Riku decided he'd have to face Sora sooner or later about the whole thing so he decided to leave the bathroom finding a solemn looking brunette on the other side.

"Sora, what is it?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sora looked up seeing his friend "Oh, hey Riku. Um, look, forget about earlier okay. Let's just head back so we can do some more practice okay." He said with a smile.

Riku looked at his friend gently, but sternly "There's something you're not telling me." He commented.

Sora waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just Roxas thinking too much. Really."

Riku grabbed his wrist, "Tell the truth Sora. Remember that promise we made last weekend?"

The younger sighed in defeat, "Roxas said… He said when you spaced for a second he felt like Axel was around. Like I said, he's thinking too much!"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's possible he just thinking about Axel so much he thought he was here." Riku commented.

"Maybe… I can't help but feel sorry for Roxas, separated from the one he loves." Sora said sadly.

"I know how he feels." Riku responded looking at Sora forlornly.

"Sora! Riku! There you two are!" Selphie shrieked as she ran up to them.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

The girl held up a small stack of papers, "I wanted to know about this song." She held them out to Riku.

The silverette took them and looked them over, "Oh. It's one of my new ones, written out of boredom. Nothing special. I won't perform it."

"Lemme see." Sora said taking them and looking them over "Riku you have to perform this one! It's great!"

"Sora you think all my songs are good, that doesn't mean I have to perform all of them." Riku said flatly taking the papers back.

"What if I sang it with you? Kairi too! C'mon it'll be great! Please?" Sora begged with his hands clasped and a pleading pout on his face.

Riku rolled his eyes sighing in defeat, "Alright! I talk to Kairi about it and see what she thinks about the idea. Now let's get back, we have to get in as much as possible and you and I still have a project to do at my house Sora!"

"Yay! Thanks Riku!" Sora said following after his friend with Selphie as they made their way back to the gym where they were practicing.

**X_X_X_X_X**

"Great job everyone. Meet back here tomorrow so we can practice more." Riku said as they finished putting up the instruments they were using.

"Hey Wakka, are we gonna see your new girlfriend at Kairi's party?" Sora asked their friend as they walked towards the school's front gate.

Wakka got a dreamy smile on his face at the mention of his girlfriend, "For sure ya. You guys are gonna love her."

"Not as much as you do I bet." Tidus teased.

"Nope! But still." Wakka said.

"She's kinda scary, but she has the cutest dolls." Selphie explained.

"She throws them at you too if you piss her off." Tidus added.

"Only you though, Tidus." Wakka laughed.

"Ooh! I like her already!" Kairi smiled.

"Me too." Riku added.

"I'm afraid of her." Sora pouted.

"Aw don't worry; I won't let a doll hit you." Riku said ruffling the brunette's hair and his hand was batted away.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kairi said waving as they split up, she, Sora, and Riku walking down their street while their friends went toward the square.

"Hey Kairi, are you free next Saturday?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?" the redhead answered.

"I was thinking you and me could do something." Sora said with a light blush.

Kairi immediately glanced at Riku and saw he looked emotionless, "Um," she licked her lips nervously "W-would it be okay if Riku came along?" she asked.

"Whoa! Hey don't let me tamper a date between you two!" Riku said immediately.

"Oh it isn't like that! I thought it'd be nice if we all did something fun, just the three of us. Besides my birthday this weekend the only time we'll spend fun time together since we're getting ready for the festival, and the festival itself! C'mon you guys we need the free time together!" Kairi pleaded.

"You know what Riku, she's right! Next Saturday is a day for all three of us! No way you're getting out of it!" Sora said jumping onto the silverette's back.

"Hey no fair! Sora you always get piggyback rides from Riku! Get down, it's my turn!" Kairi demanded pulling on the brunette.

Sora tightened his hold on Riku's neck and waist "Nnnnnnooooooooooooo! Riku only gives me piggybacks! You no can ride!" he whined.

"Just what the hell am I here? Gimme a break you guys! Sora, get off my back!" Riku said trying to pry his friend's arms and legs from around him.

"No! You're my ride to your house! Now mush!" instead of "mush-ing" Riku dropped onto the ground with his arms crossed "Aw c'mon Riku! No fair!" the younger boy whined.

"Off or I'll lay back." Riku warned.

With a meep Sora immediately jumped to his feet and hid behind Kairi, "Meanie."

"Yeah. So, shall we get the Princess home so we can finish our _project_?" Riku said.

"Oh! Right, let's go!" Sora said and he started walking again with his friends following.

"Oh right, Riku I was wondering if you could write some music to go with these lyrics?" she held out a paper to him "I wrote them up last week."

Riku looked them over with a judging expression, humming a little, "How do you want it to sound?"

"Oh nothing to great, a little lively but befitting of the words you know?" she answered.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great! And I want Sora to sing it!"

"What about me?" Sora asked upon hearing his name.

"You are gonna sing the song I wrote!" Kairi declared pointing at him for dramatic emphasis.

"You're gonna make me sing by myself? I'm gonna fail." He pouted.

Kairi scoffed rolling her eyes, "Oh Sora if you're so worried then during practice days I'll give you vocal lessons while Riku works on music. Will that make you feel better?"

Sora crossed his arms still pouting like a child, "Yeah, I guess."

As they were nearing Kairi's house they saw Del walking in their direction not seeming to notice them until they were a few feet away from each other. She scowled at the sight of Sora and Kairi with Riku and was about to comment about it but Riku beat her too it.

"Back the fuck off Del! Jenn's already on my list, don't make it worse for him!" the older boy snapped as they walked past her.

"You can't talk to me like that!" she shrieked.

"I think I just did!" Riku responded and they kept walking until they reached Kairi's house "Sorry about that Kai, but she really pisses me off." He said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Who doesn't she piss off?"

Sora giggled, "Hearing you cuss is funny."

The redhead shrugged with a smile on her face then went to her door with a wave.

Sora and Riku started walking again headed for Riku's house as the sun was setting, casting shadows and a fiery glow around them "So what all do we have to do for the cake?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Not too much. We gotta make the batter, put it in the pans, put the pans in the oven, then when they're done and cooled we can set them up so that the filling can go in then we can frost it." Riku listed.

"If any is left over we can eat it right?" Sora said hopefully.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah Sora. Since it'll be after dark when it's done I'll order us some take- out too."

"Let's get burgers and stuff this time. Lots of fries and giant milkshakes. And cheese cake!" Sora cheered.

"Burgers sound cool. But let's get the chili cheese fires instead. I can make the milkshakes at my house and I have the stuff to make s'mores." Riku said.

"Even better! Boy am I glad we skipped lunch today, we're gonna have a huge meal!" Sora jumped up and down happily at the thought of the night they were going to have.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sometime after night fell Sora found himself having trouble getting the cake filling for Kairi's cake to set right in dip of the layer he was assigned to, "Dammit all…"

"How's it coming Sor?" Riku asked.

Sora looked back at his friend with a defeated expression, "You already finished yours huh?"

Riku sighed, "What's the problem?"

"The filling hates me." Sora grumbled glaring at the rouge colored whipped substance.

Riku stepped up behind his friend to see what he was doing and shook his head, "Sora, did you stir up the filling before you put it in so it could soften up more, or did you just go straight to scooping and spreading?"

Sora bit his lip and laughed sheepishly, "I'll take choice two."

Riku grabbed the bowl that had the filling in it and picked up a fork so he could start stirring the filling. Sora watched his friend as he scraped the whip off the sides so it could be mixed with the rest of it.

"Get that strawberry juice from the fridge would you? The mango too while you're at it." Riku said not taking his eyes off the bowl for an instant.

"What will the juice do?" Sora asked as his did what he was asked.

"Soften the filling and frosting, and give a little more flavor." Riku explained.

Sora got out the two juices and put the mango on the counter. He opened the strawberry and waited for Riku to give him further instructions.

"Pour slowly while I stir. I'll tell you when to stop." Riku instructed.

Sora started pouring trying hard to keep his hands from shaking as he performed his task. When Riku told him it was enough he stopped and Riku stopped stirring. Setting the bowl down he brought Sora in front of him so that they were both facing the cake. Putting a spreading spatula in Sora's hand he guided him in scooping up some of the filling and spreading it in the dip made in the cake layer.

"If you do it like this in a horizontal motion it'll spread evenly all the way through so it doesn't ooze between the layers." The silverette explained whilst resisting the urge to press his body against the younger.

Sora though felt himself blushing at the close proximity; the warm touch of his friend as he guided him and the smooth voice in his ear made him shiver in a pleasant way, and he only hoped Riku didn't notice. When Riku's hand motion stopped and he stepped back Sora turned to face him, both their expressions unreadable as they studied each other silently.

Sora's gaze rested on Riku's eyes, he remembered how Riku's eyes were such a deep ultramarine blue and how they reminded him of the ocean when the sunlight hit just right to give the water a shine without glare. They were aquamarine with the slight green tint that was mixed in now, that happened at some point during their first journey when Riku had blindly sided with that witch Maleficent and she gave him his dark powers. But Sora thought they were nonetheless beautiful.

He mentally slapped himself, where the hell in Kingdom Heart's name had that thought come from? But still, he felt it was true, he would just have to keep it to himself.

"So do you wanna stay the night again, or do you want to go home?" Riku asked breaking the silence.

Sora looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, 8:45. It would be well after nine by the time they finished the cake completely and his mother would most likely be in bed so she could go to work, "I'll stay the night. If it's okay with you."

"I won't mind the company." Riku said casually.

The brunette smiled, "Okay. I'll go call my mom to let her know. Thanks Riku!" he went into the living room and called his mother to explain everything to her when the door opened.

Riku's father walked in clumsily hiccup-ing and he sniffed the air, "The hell izat *hic* smell? Like a damn b'kery." His sight fell on Sora who looked a little afraid "What?" he snapped.

"Uh yeah Momma, I'll be home tomorrow. Night, I love you." Sora hurriedly hung up the phone and ran back in the kitchen "You dad's home." He whimpered.

"I heard." Riku said taking a plate out of the microwave "I'll be back. Meanwhile finish that layer so we can put them together." He said heading out into the living room.

Sora did as he was told, humming to himself quietly he listened in case yelling broke out but all he heard was the soft click of a door and muffled footsteps as Riku entered the kitchen again "He didn't do anything?" Sora asked.

"No, I told him I saved some food for him and he took it to his room. We just gotta be quiet." Riku said picking up the layer he was working on "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sora smiled.

Riku brought his layer over and readied it near Sora's layer. He counted down in his head then flipping it so that it sat on top of Sora's layer of the cake, the two lining up perfectly "Well that's done. Let's frost it." He said.

"Okay." Sora nodded.

After Riku added the mango juice and mixed it in with the frosting he and Sora used the spreading spatulas to put on the mango frosting, their hands kept bumping in the process which made them both blush. Luckily the colored faces went unnoticed.

Once the angel food cake was covered in orange-yellow Riku declared that they were gonna call it a night and that they would put on any finishing touches the next day before they had to meet everyone at the school for more practice.

As Sora lay awake that night he watched Riku sleep, unable to help but notice even the tiniest detail about his friend. The moonlight streaming in through the glass of the window cast a soft glow on Riku's face making his pale skin illuminate and his silver hair seemed to reflected the beams with a radiance that, in Sora's opinion, put the moon itself to shame.

Unable to help himself Sora raised a hand to run the long strands between his fingers; they felt soft to the touch. If anything, he thought Riku looked more beautiful than even Kairi… Then he shook his head and slapped himself, determining he was thinking too much.

**Heehee, thinking too much. A likely excuse Sora.**

**Once again the song is **_**Eden**_** by To Destination from **_**Yami No Matsuei**_**. As for the songs Kairi and Selphie were referring to, wait for future chapters to find out. Sorry.**

**The awkward cake situation idea was given by my dA friend LovelessHyde.**


	11. Happy Birthday, Kairi: SoRiku Kiss!

**Thank you LovelessHyde! Woot!**

**Kairi: Why is she so happy?**

**Naminé: Well she found quite a beautiful song on YouTube. Oh! And the support she got for this story since she posted it on dA.**

**Roxas: She actually posted it on dA?**

**Riku: Yeah and it's drawing quite a crowd. And she was worried about posting yaoi.**

**Sora: She's only posted one before our story, can't blame her since she has personal friends on there who don't fully know what she's into.**

**Axel: Just 'cause it's posted on another site doesn't mean she owns Kingdom Hearts.**

Riku was sitting at his desk writing furiously. That morning he was hit with a huge inspiration he couldn't explain and he didn't know the source of it either. He thought it was weird that he was thinking about music right away since yesterday he spent the whole day with Kairi and Selphie because they wanted to have a song to perform for that very day, Kairi's birthday. So he spent all day with them, coming up with lyrics, working on the melody on his own and synthesizing it all on his computer.

He went to bed that night thinking he didn't want to do a thing with music, no matter what, until he had to meet up with the girls again while the rest of the guys were there. But no, that morning he woke up with words swimming through his head like salmon swimming up a stream before a bear got to them and made them dinner. That was why he found himself at his desk writing, back tracking to change lyrics when he thought they didn't flow right.

_[Damn man! Go any faster and you'll start a fire on the paper!]_ Axel commented.

"Can't help it, I gotta get it out." Riku whispered distantly still concentrating on what he was writing.

Through Riku's eyes Axel looked at the words being written at what could have classified as inhuman speed, _[Do you even know who you're writing about?]_

That got Riku to stop, "Who? What do you me "who"?"

_[You're writing about someone or my hair isn't as red as it is.]_

"It's probably not." Riku deadpanned.

_[I can prove it.]_

The silverette heard the smirk in his voice, "Never mind. Anyway, I don't know who this is about. Maybe I'll find out, but for now I want to get this down while it's still fresh."

_[You're lucky you have a while before you need to get ready to go.]_

Riku didn't respond, he just wrote. It was only a few moments before there was a knock at his door "Safe!" he said simply.

The door opened, "Who are you talking to in here?" Riku's head snapped up and he saw his father… Sober. Holy. Freakin'. Heartless Nobody. "You gonna tell me or just keep staring at me like you don't know me?" the man asked scratching his head.

"I was just muttering to myself about a song." Riku said finally answered but sounding indifferent to his father's condition.

The man scoffed, "You and music. All that damned music! Unless you plan on getting a career in the shit you better quit it!"

"You don't know what it could do for me. Kairi's mom already wants to use it for the Paopu Festival; I could make a living off it after all." Riku said.

"Just because you'll be entertaining a bunch of close minded people doesn't mean it's the answer to what you'll do with your life. You're just like that bitch who calls herself your mother."

Riku snapped. He stood up with such a force his chair fell over, "Don't talk about my mother like that! She was best thing that happened to you and you drove her away! I know you did!"

"Oh that's real nice! And all this from the little bastard who decided to run away for a year! Ungrateful little brat." His father responded.

"I came back!" the room fell silent. Riku kept his air of determination about him but his father faltered "I came back. You can't hold anything against me if I made the choice to come back." Riku said.

The man seemed to think about this for a moment then sniffed, "I guess… Just what are you planning on doing today anyway?"

Riku picked up his chair and sat down to continue writing, "It's Kairi's birthday, and I'm going to her party. I told you that when you asked about the cake in the refrigerator. I'll be back before midnight at the latest in case you decide to freak out or something because you think someone's breaking in."

The room was quiet again. Riku didn't look up from his paper so he thought his dad left, but then some money was put down over his paper "What's this?" he asked.

"That's 5500 munny. Give it to her or use it to buy her something nice. Tell her I said happy birthday." His father said before leaving.

Riku looked at his empty doorway then back down to the money again. That was a first. Shrugging he put the money aside, making a note to get it before he left then finished up the song he was writing. Once he deemed the song done he got his clothes out, a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, and a gray vest shirt with a pop collar that looked like the yellow one he had. He went to the bathroom to shower, put on his clothes once that was done, combed his hair and tied it in a ponytail midway up the back of his head.

Going back to his room he pulled on a pair of ankle high socks then put on a pair of converse. Putting the money his dad left in his pocket he packed his laptop in his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder heading for the living room. He called Sora telling his friend to meet him at his house then went to the kitchen to warm up his grandmother's lunch.

"You getting ready to leave?" he heard his father ask.

"Yeah. Since I don't know how long I'll be gone can you do me a favor, and give Granma her dinner if I'm not home by seven? That means go easy on the alcohol so you can remember." Riku asked.

"Yeah I will. And what the hell was with that comment?"

Before Riku could respond there was a knock at the door "One minute!" he shouted then hurried up to the attic bedroom his grandmother was in. He came back down, took the cake from the refrigerator, and made for the door, "I'll see you later."

**X_X_X_X_X**

"Riku are you sure about leaving your father and grandmother alone?" Sora asked as they walked to Kairi's house.

"It'll be fine. He was actually sober today." Riku said.

Sora's jaw dropped, "That's a first!"

"Tell me about it."

They got to Kairi's house seeing it looked normal on the outside, but knowing that on the inside whatever room their friend had in use for the event was decked out enthusiastically. Kairi had called them and the other guests that morning, as she promised, and told them that is was a casual party with a topsy turvey twist in the games they would be playing. They knew well though, any games that Kairi used in parties that were normal everyday games, turned evil in her hands.

They got into the house where they met Kairi's mother, "Hello boys."

"Hi!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"I have the cake you asked for." Riku said with a smile.

"Oh excellent! Kairi!" in a matter of seconds the girl was in the room "Sora and Riku are here. And they brought your birthday cake too."

Kairi squealed and skipped up to her friends, "Thanks for coming you guys! What kind of cake did you bring me?" she lifted the top off container the cake was in and saw the yellow-orange frosting, in red frosting was _'Happy Birthday Kairi! We love you! From Riku and Sora'_. Red frosting clung to the edges of the cake and pictures of hearts and crowns that looked like Sora's pendant "You guys! This is great!" she put the cover back on and kissed them each on the cheek "I love you guys too, thank you." She said.

"So Kairi you never told us, who else is here bedsides our friends?" Sora asked as they followed her to the den near the back of the house.

"A few people from school that _don't _ give us problems about anything. So Sora you won't be given a rough time about being around Riku." Kairi said throwing the brunette a wink over her shoulder.

Sora smiled, "Awesome!"

"Kai how many people are here anyway?" Riku asked.

"Ten. That count includes us too. I know it's smaller than usual, but too much going on to invite more people. Not to mention all the crap we're being given, it's hard to find people who know how to be real friends these days." Kairi sighed.

They got to the den and Sora and Riku looked around. The only person they didn't recognize was the girl Wakka had his arm around; she was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps, the top of it like a corset and the skirt split open to reveal her legs once just above the knee revealing her black ballet shows that tied around her shins. Her long black hair was tied back in braids, jeweled chopsticks holding her bun in place, and bangs fell into her face over her left eye. She wore purple lipstick and in her arms was a Moogle doll.

"Who's she?" Sora asked while Riku put the cake on the table with the rest of the food.

"That's Lulu, Wakka's girlfriend. She's a lot nicer than she appears." Kairi answered. She led them over to the girl, "Lulu this is Sora and Riku."

Lulu looked at the boys as if she were judging to see if they were even worthy of her time. Finally she smiled a pretty smile and held a hand out to them, "Nice to finally meet you."

Riku was the first to shake her hand, "You too. I heard you're new to Destiny Island, welcome."

"Thank you." Lulu responded and she looked at Sora who looked a little frightened.

"Please don't throw your doll at me." He pleaded.

Lulu couldn't help but laugh, "Oh you're so cute." She gingerly pinched his cheek "Don't worry, you're safe. Unlike him over there."

She threw the Moogle doll and a loud yelp rang throughout the room, "Really Lulu? During a party?" she had hit Tidus.

"You were trying to sneak some of that cake I believe we aren't to touch yet. Now please return my doll to me." She said.

Tidus grumbled as he picked up the doll and brought it back to Lulu "That should be registered as a weapon." He commented.

"So Riku, **(A/N: Okay that's gotta be an innuendo)** I see you brought the laptop ya." Wakka said noting the silverette's messenger bag.

Selphie squealed upon hearing that, "That means me and Kairi can perform! Thank you Riku! … You did finish it didn't you?"

"Yes Selph." Riku answered rolling his eyes.

"Then let's do it now! Riku go set up!" Kairi said and she dragged Selphie to the makeshift stage, which was really just the few stairs that led up to the back door, while Riku set up his laptop.

"Uh Riku, what are they doing?" Sora asked watching his friend open a file.

"Remember I said I couldn't hang out because Kairi was kidnapping me yesterday? This is why, they made me create a full on song for them to show everyone today." Riku explained connection his outlet speakers and he looked at Kairi giving her a thumbs up.

Kairi nodded in return, "Okay everyone! As you know Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and I are your entertainment for the Paopu Festival. What Selphie and I are about to do is show you what you're all in for, with the music done by Riku. Just a quick let-know this song with not be featured in the show, it's a preshow. Hit it Riku!"

Riku clicked his mouse on his laptop and a keyboard started playing a simple beat to which Kairi and Selphie shook their hips.

"_1,2,3,4!"_

The beat picked up more and the girls started nodding their heads from side to side, stopping once the lyrics started again.

"_Kangae sugi no MESSAGE_

_Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de_

_Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou_

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA"_

The music went on and they moved their bodies in a unique style dance until they started singing again.

"_Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE_

_Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji_

_Daremo oshiete kurenai de_

_Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu_

_Ah, waresou da_

_Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite_

_Ahh, shiritai na_

_Fukaku made__"_

As the song and lyrics picked up again, and they picked up with their choreography.

"_Anone, motto ippai matte choudai_

_KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite_

_Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?_

_Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?_

_Kando ryoukou 524_

_FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite_

_Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze_

_Sassato odore yo baka damari"_

There was a short music intermission as the girls danced, bobbing their heads again, before they started singing again.

"_Tende youchi na te o tatakou_

_Waza to madotta choushi de hora_

_Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii_

_Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku"_

Selphie started singing on her own.

"_Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?_

_Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?_

_Ashidori yugande 1,2 1 ,2"_

They started singing together again.

"_Ah, hakisou da_

_Watashi no zenbu uketomete_

_Ah, sono ryoute de_

_Uketomete"_

The music picked up again and they started dancing in their unique style again.

"_Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto_

_KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette_

_Datte datte gaman dekinai no_

_Motto suteki na koto o shiyou_

_Itai itai nante nakanaide_

_PARADE? MARADE? __Motto hataite_

_Matte nante itte matte matte_

_Tatta hitori ni naru made ni"_

There was another music intermission before Selphie sang again.

"_Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?_

_Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?_

_Ashidori yugande 1,2 1, 2"_

Kairi started singing between the _la_'s Selphie sang.

"_Yoi tsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora_

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA"_

The music stopped briefly then picked up to a drum line and a clapping beat.

"_Anone, motto ippai matte choudai_

_KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite_

_Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?_

_Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?"_

The music picked up again.

"_Kando ryoukou 524_

_FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite_

_Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze_

_Sassato odotte inaku nare_

_Chu chu"_

The lyrics ended but the music kept going, faster and faster until it finally ended. Everyone who had been watching, including Kairi's parents who had stepped into the room to see what was going one, started applauding and cheering.

"What was that called?" one of the guests asked.

"Matryoshka!" Selphie answered.

"Me, Selphie, and Riku worked on it all yesterday." Kairi said.

"I felt so tired out after they made me do it." Riku grumbled and Sora giggled.

Kairi clapped her hands together, "Okay everyone, around the coffee table now. We're playing Mafia!" everyone whooped and scrambled for a seat while Kairi picked up bits of colored paper from a small table "So I'll be the Storyteller, and the rest of you will be different characters according to what's written on these pieces of paper in my hand. Now all of you close your eyes and hold out on hands so I can give you your roles." She said.

Everyone did as they were told and Kairi checked to make sure no one was peeking. Once sure no one was she started passing out the papers, making sure Sora and Riku got the blue papers especially "Okay, look at your papers and see what you got. And remember: No sharing!" she said taking a seat by Sora.

Sora opened his paper and saw he had the _Mafia_ role; that meant he was going to kill people. He looked at the others noticing that they all had different colored papers, none matched him. Until he saw Riku's paper, the same color as his own, he was _Mafia_ too. That left two people as _Detectives _and the other five were the _Village_.

"Everyone ready?" Kairi asked and they nodded "Okay everyone, close your eyes. And no peaking whatsoever or I will withhold cake from you!" everyone did as told "Mafia open your eyes!" Sora and Riku opened their eyes, and Kairi held back a giggle "Choose your victims." Sora pointed at Lulu and Riku pointed at Tidus "Good. Now close your eyes again." She ordered and they did so.

"Now detectives open your eyes." The game went on. Tidus, who was a _Detective_ died in the first round, Wakka died three rounds in, Selphie guessed Sora to be a _Mafia_ seven rounds in, and Riku ended up winning the game. They played about five more times before one of the girls started complaining.

Kairi finally broke out a whole bag of pocky that Riku recognized "Are you finally going to tell me why you bought all that?" he asked.

Kairi smiled innocently "Well some of it for my own pleasure, the rest is for the Pocky Game." She answered.

"_Pokey Game_?" everyone shouted.

"Yep! No restraints whatsoever. You have to eat the pocky and try to get your half in your mouths before your lips touch. Your lips touch the slightest you have to kiss that person for five seconds. Regardless of gender and relationships. So Wakka and Lulu, Sora sorry." Kairi explained,

"That's evil! What the hell Kairi!" Tidus complained.

"It's my birthday, I can do what I want with the games I choose." Kairi responded. _'That, and I'm hoping to help out Riku.'_

Riku himself was nervous as hell about this game, what if he had to kiss Sora? He thought wouldn't be able to stop himself if it came to that.

Kairi picked up a soda bottle and had everyone sit around the coffee table again putting the bottle and pocky boxes in the middle, "So who should get first spin?"

"You Kai, you're the birthday girl." One of the girls said.

Kairi laughed a little and spun the bottle and it landed on…. Riku. She shrugged indifferently and pulled out a pocky from a pack that was already opened, holding it between them she and her friend began munching their way to the middle. When they were at the middle Riku expertly snapped his head back without making any form of skin contact with Kairi, they both heard Sora sigh quietly in relief.

Sora though, didn't know why he felt so tense about them playing the game, he told himself that he would let it be because that's all it would be, part of the game.

"Okay Riku, your turn to spin." Kairi said.

Riku spun the bottle and everyone watched as it slowed and finally stopped on Lulu. Lulu pulled the pocky out and she and Riku munched; Sora watched them felling his chest tighten at the sight, he thought it was just tension from the whole thing, wondering whether or not Riku would be able to avoid kissing her like he avoided kissing Kairi. The silverette snapped back again like he did the first time, and Sora relaxed.

_[What's your problem?]_ Roxas asked.

'_Kairi made this game intense! I'd like to see you play this.'_ Sora snapped.

_[I think you're nervous about Riku almost kissing these people.]_ He could hear the smirk in his Nobody's voice and wished he could hit him.

'_Stop joking like that!'_

"Sora, it landed on you." Riku said snapping the brunette out of his thoughts.

Sora shook his head, "Huh?" he looked at saw the bottle pointing at him "Who spun it?"

"That was me~!" Selphie sing-songed.

Sora pouted as the brunette girl pulled out the pocky and held it between them. Riku, thinking he would have been angry to see the scene before him, was trying not to laugh because he knew Sora was a little clumsy in situations like this, so everyone knew he would end up being the first to initiate the five second rule of the game. And there it was, Sora's lips made contact with Selphie's so they had to hold it for five seconds. Everyone was laughing, even Riku.

They broke away, Selphie was giggling and Sora looked a guilty. He looked at Kairi and saw her laughing, he felt relaxed. He looked at Riku, why he didn't know, and his stomach twisted in a negative way, and that confused him. Even though the silverette was laughing with mirth.

The game continued on, guys kissing girls at times as well as other guys, and girls kissing other girls all the same. Finally they were down to the last pocky and it was Riku's spin; the bottle spun….. And stopped on Sora. Riku gulped and Sora felt his face heating slightly, Kairi was doing a happy dance in her head and screaming, _'Finally!'_ this was the first time they got each other the whole game.

Riku took the pocky from the box and held it between them. Hesitantly they started munching on it, slowly. Riku was using all his will power not to hurry and grab Sora to force him into the five second rule, he didn't want to give himself away and he didn't want to scare his best friend, but he had a feeling Kairi did this on purpose.

Sora was freaking out, the very thought of his and Riku's faces being so close made his heart race and he had to fight to keep a blush down, and the fact that all the girls were giggling didn't help! They got closer to the middle and Sora was praying to whatever divine power that Riku would have them avoid the five second rule. But it wasn't to be, when Riku was about to snap back Sora, for some reason he couldn't understand, followed and their lips brushed and they jumped back like they electrocuted each other.

Riku was lightly blushing and Sora was stuttering unintelligibly.

"Hey! No! You two now have to kiss for ten seconds since you didn't follow through with the rule!" Kairi exclaimed.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Sora cried.

"Get to it!" Kairi ordered.

Both Sora and Riku groaned but faced each other again and brought their faces together letting their lips touch lightly and they held still. Sora, despite the nervousness he felt at the beginning, felt relaxed, even though he didn't expect to give his first kiss to his best friend. Same went for Riku, he felt his heart soaring at the touch of the brunette's soft lips, but he still had to hold himself back from trying to do more with it. When the ten seconds was up the broke apart quickly just as Kairi's parents came in.

"Okay everyone, time for the cake!" Kairi's mother announced.

"Yay! I can't wait to try it." Kairi said skipping to the table as her mother took of the cover to put in the candles.

Lighting a match Kairi's father lit each candle and darkened the room allowing the fire to be the only source of light that cast a beautiful glow. Everyone sang _"Happy Birthday"_, Kairi blew out the candles, the cake was cut up and distributed, and the questions were fired.

"Riku and Sora made this bomb ass cake?"

"I want the recipe for my mom to make it! Please?"

"I will pay you guy to make one for me!"

"Gimme seconds!"

"Screw you I'm stealing the whole thing for myself!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were laughing so hard they almost fell over, they had the weirdest friends.

"Seriously you two, thank you." Kairi said with a bright smile.

Sora and Riku smiled back with their own bright smiles, "You're welcome."

_[I dunno about you man, but am personally happy.]_ Axel said smugly.

Riku could tell the Nobody was happy; Riku kissing Sora was equivalent to Axel having his opportunity to finally kiss Roxas after being separated for so long. In truth, they were both happy.

Sora however found himself confused. When his lips made contact with Riku's he felt his heart jump, his stomach flipped and flopped, twisted and turned. But what scared him the most was that he enjoyed the feel of Riku's lips on his, he thought Riku to be a good kisser and they were holding still through the whole thing! He wondered if Riku was better if he were actually kissing someone… Then he mentally slapped himself! _'No! You're not supposed to think of your best friend like that! People would think you were weird!_'

_[Sora.]_

'_Eh? Roxas what is it?'_

_[Riku, he _is_ housing someone. Someone is sharing his body. And I get the feeling it's Axel.]_

'_What?'_ Sora looked at Riku thinking about what he learned. Maybe that would explain Riku's behavior, but could it really be Axel? _'Roxas are you sure?'_

_[When you kissed him, I felt a spark. It was like a fire going through me. Only Axel ever made me feel that way.]_

Sora watched Riku as he talked with Tidus and Wakka, _'Should I ask him about it?'_

_[No! I want to be completely sure.]_

Once the party was over , and after Sora and Riku said goodbye to Kairi since they were the last to leave, the teens found themselves walking down the street headed for their own homes. It was long after dark, near eleven o'clock.

"That was so much fun!" Sora said lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Yeah. But Kairi was evil. Pure evil." Riku added.

Sora winced, "I agree with that. What the hell was with her and those rules for the Pocky Game? Not fun. I'm kinda surprised you're even comfortable around me right now."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like that one little thing's gonna change things between us right?" Riku said with a smile.

Sora smiled back, "Right!" they got to Riku's house and saw the light in the living room was on "See you tomorrow then!" Sora smiled.

Riku looked at his house then back at his friend, biting his lip, "You want me to walk you home?"

The brunette blinked, "Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I can get home on my own just fine."

"Sorry, I just have a feeling I shouldn't leave you alone." Riku explained looking at the ground.

"Come on man, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!" Sora waved and started home.

Riku watched him for a minute then went inside finding his dad sitting in the chair asleep, not a bottle, can, or glass of alcohol anywhere near him. Then he went into the kitchen, four beer bottles were on the counter. Oh well, at least he had less than usual.

He threw them away then went to get a blanket to cover his father up with. When he was about to go to his room so he could go to bed he felt a shiver run down his spine.

_[Riku, I feel like Roxas is in trouble. And you know what that means.]_ Axel said.

If Roxas was in trouble, that meant Sora was in trouble! And with that in mind Riku sprinted out of his room, out the front door, and down the street headed towards Sora's house.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora hummed to himself as he walked down the street. The night was beautiful with its many stars and the air smelled strongly of the ocean; he had so much fun at Kairi's birthday party despite her strange rules for some of the games, but fun nonetheless. He hoped he could have that much fun again and soon.

"What are you looking so smug about?" he looked ahead of him and saw the person he ever hoped to see, Jenn. Stopping his pace completely he began to back away "Don't try to go anywhere. I'm gonna give you that punishment I promised you a while back." Jenn snapped stepping up to him.

"What did I do?" Sora asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Well for one thing, I don't like the way I heard Riku talked to Del. And I heard from my sister that you decided it'd be okay to kiss Riku. Fuckin' fag, and on the boy she's crushing on. Would take any anger I have towards him out on him but the problem is I have too much respect for the guy, so you'll do."

Sora turned to run but Jenn quickly grabbed him but the hood of his t-jacket turning him back around and punching him in the jaw. He sent a few to the brunette's stomach along with a few kicks to his sides and legs.

"Hey!" Sora was suddenly dropped and Jenn took off running.

Sora was dazed from the pain he felt, the haze slightly cleared when he felt someone pick him up. Silver and aquamarine filled his sight, "Riku…?"

"Sora, tell me what happened." Riku said.

"Jenn…"

Riku bit his lip, he was gonna kill that guy. But for now Sora was hurt and needed to be looked after, so he picked him up bridal style and started back for his house, "You're staying with me tonight. I'll call your mom an let her know. I knew I should have walked you home."

**Sora and Riku finally kissed! XD**

**And Roxas is getting suspicious. Hmm…**

**Matryoshka belongs to Volcaloid~! And I'm so happy! I won a contest held by LonelyUeki here on so now I get a yaoi story! XD**

**Vanitus: Bitch.**

**Repliku: *Grumbling in a corner***


	12. A Drastic Change

**Hey Cloud's birthday is coming up!**

**Leon: WHAT?**

**Yeah! On the nineteenth! And I own nothing~!**

Riku was walking down the street from the school; he and his friends had just finished up another rehearsal session and he was hungry, so he was going for some lunch. Sora was with Kairi at the moment, something about planning their upcoming day together that weekend. A few days had passed since Kairi's birthday and the ambush against Sora. Apparently one of the guests went home talking about the moment between him and Sora. Riku had yet to run into Jenn and give him a taste of his own medicine, again.

Thankfully though, Sora's bruises didn't last long. They were gone in a day and a half time span and the brunette was back to being his bubbly carefree self. Of course Lee Mei freaked out when Riku had called her and told her what happened that night, but she also made a comment that made Riku almost drop the phone and go into cardiac arrest. She said, "I may as well let you and Sora get married, as much as you look out for him."

Riku was coming up to the café Tidus' dad owned and he saw Jenn come out, oh here we go. "Hey Jenn! I wanna talk to you!" he called.

When the older boy saw him he took off running in the opposite direction Riku was in only to be chased. They were dodging pedestrians in their game of Cat & Mouse running nonstop until they found themselves at the school continuing to run, all the way to the back past the pool, the football field and baseball diamonds, and onto the soccer field where Jenn tried to jump the fence in order to get away.

But Riku got a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground. He gave the older boy a good kick to the ribs making him wince, a small whimper barely audible. Riku got on one knee at Jenn's side and punched him in the stomach keeping his fist there as Jenn lost his wind.

"Let's make something clear shall we?" Riku panted while Jenn just stared up at him "I find out you or any of your sorry excuse for thug friends messed with Sora, Kairi, or any of my friends, I'll hand your ass to you on a silver platter. Del complains to you again about any of us or anything she heard from someone about anything that's none of her, or your business, ignore it. You don't want a repeat of our first encounter in high school right?" Jenn shook his head.

You see dear reader three years ago when Riku started high school he heard Jenn talking a lot of shit about Sora and Tidus, and their inability to reach puberty. Riku got angry and gave the older boy a good one to the face and broke his nose, but that wasn't all he did. Let's just say all of what he did to him, got Riku into detention for a week, and he never regretted it.

"Good. See ya around." Riku said patting his shoulder and standing up to leave.

He went back to the café and saw Sora there as if he were waiting for him "Hey Riku where were you? I thought you'd be here by now?" he asked.

Riku shrugged, "I had to deal with someone."

Sora put his hands on his hips and looked at Riku like a scolding mother, "You mean you were getting back at Jenn? Jecht saw you chasing after him Riku. I told you not to worry about it!"

"If I didn't he would have just kept coming. Really Sora what if next time I don't show up?" Riku responded.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Did you even try to defend yourself against him? From what I saw it didn't look like it!"

"What choice did I have? I didn't want to use my Keyblade! That's the only way I know how to defend myself best! With a weapon! I can't fight like you!"

Riku took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling back, "What do you want me to do Sora?"

"Stop treating me like a helpless child. Let me fight my own battles. I don't need you defending me all the time. You don't have to always be there." Sora answered.

"Fine! Sorry for looking out for my friend! I'll just disappear again!" with that Riku went inside. Hey he still wanted something to eat!

Sora stood there staring at where Riku was standing, silent, afraid. He didn't expect Riku to react like that to such a simple request, and he definitely didn't expect to him to say anything like he would just go.

_[Hey Sora, don't blame him. He just cares about you; he'd be the same around any of his friends.]_

'_I know… But it's kinda smothering you know. But he didn't have to go and say something like that!'_

_[Sora think about something. Look at all this from Riku's perspective. He left you alone for over a year, you suffered because of him on certain occasions. Maybe he just wants to make up for that because he feels guilty still.]_

The brunette felt his heart jump; Roxas was right. Riku was just on a guilt trip and he had to snap, some friend he was.

Riku came out of the café with a bag and drink in hand walking right past Sora, more like storming right past him.

"Riku wait a minute! I didn't mean it!" Sora called following after him

"Don't bother Sora, I sure won't anymore!" Riku responded.

"I don't want you to leave!" Sora cried grabbing the silverette's free hand making him stop "I don't want you to disappear. If you were gone again I would just feel alone, and it would hurt. Please don't hurt me again." Sora said as tears were beginning to threaten falling from his eyes, "Please Riku."

Riku's heart jolted at the pain he heard in the younger's voice. _Don't hurt me again_. Those words were like a thousand needles per character going through his heart **(A/N: 1600 needles, that's gotta hurt)**. He definitely didn't want to hurt Sora again; he just had to snap at a simple request, some friend he was.

Turning to face the other boy Riku lifted Sora's face, wiped away the tears, and tousled his spiky hair, "I'm sorry Sora, being protective of you like that is a hard habit to break."

"I'm sorry too." Sora sniffled "Let's just forget it happened okay?" he said wiping more tears away.

Riku smiled and brought his friend into a one armed hug, "Okay. C'mon let's sit down, I wanna eat."

They found a bench and sat. Sora noticed that Riku had gotten that tuna melt wrap he loved so much and was about to pull the puppy eyes until one was held before his face.

"I had a feeling." Riku smirked.

Sora smiled and took the wrap "So I wanted to ask you if you'd help me pick out an outfit for this weekend." He said, unwrapping the meal and taking a bite.

Riku swallowed his bite, "You mean which color you should wear since all your outfits are the same and the only different ones you have are your school uniforms."

"No I mean I need to get a new outfit in general."

'_Don't tell me he's gonna ask me to-!'_

"Will you go shopping with me Riku?"

'_Damn.' _"Seriously Sora? You're asking me?" Riku deadpanned.

Sora pouted as he took another bite, "Well, I wouldn't know what to get. And you always have good clothes so I thought it'd be a good idea."

Riku shook his head smiling; Sora could be so cute without trying! "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Thank you!" Sora cheered throwing his arms around his friend's neck.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Why the hell did he say yes? Here he was sitting on a bench in a dressing room while Sora tried on different clothes in front of him. He was using all of his will power not to pounce his friend!

Sora, once he had a bunch of clothes options in his arms, begged Riku to go into the dressing room with him saying it'd be weird and send people the wrong idea if he kept going in and out asking for the silverette's opinion.

Of course Riku fired back with his own comment saying people wouldn't think any different if they heard they were in a dressing room together.

"Riku what about this one?" Sora asked pointing out the bright red button down he was trying on.

"Color's too gaudy." Riku said right away.

Sora took of the shirt showing his toned torso to his friend _again_. He picked up an ultramarine V-neck shirt and pulled it on; it hugged him in all the right ways and Riku felt himself blushing lightly "I like this one actually. Should I go with this one?" Sora asked.

"Sora, that top is a girl's top." Riku commented.

"Is it?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

Sora pulled it off and put on his own shirt, "Time for pants I guess."

"I won't be here for those." Riku said quickly and left the dressing room.

Sora pouted but said nothing to protest as he pulled a pair of white skinny jeans from the pile. He took off his shorts and tried on the pants immediately liking the way they way they fit and looked on him. Smiling he popped out of the dressing room "Riku I want these!" he said.

Riku looked at the pants Sora was wearing thinking they looked really good, "You'll still need a shirt."

"Aw I'll find one." Sora responded going back in to change into his own pants again. He put the jeans back on a hanger and grabbed the shirt to put it on its hanger too.

"Sora I'll be outside the store." Riku called.

Sora got his choice outfit, paid for it, and met Riku outside, "So did you talk to Kairi?"

"About what?" Riku asked as they started for home.

"What we're supposed to be doing. Me and her couldn't think of anything so she said she'd think on her own."

"Oh, she said something about a 'Karaoke House'."

"You mean that karaoke pallor on the other side of town?" Sora asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Riku answered.

Sora pouted, "Is she trying to give us laryngitis before the festival?"

Riku shook his head, "I don't think so, I think she's just making sure our vocal cords will be at their strongest come the day of. The festival is a week and a half from now. We'll spend the rest of this week practicing, this weekend is our time together, and next week until the fest we won't need to sing. Just look over the lyrics and practice the melodies."

"Fair game." Sora said "So when are we meeting tomorrow?"

"Eleven o'clock. Don't make me have to come and wake you up again." Riku smirked.

Sora winced, "No more ice, it's uncomfortable."

The silverette tousled spiky chocolate hair with a chuckle, "Well then, you know to get up. If not me, then I'm sure Roxas will get you up."

"Yeah, good ol' Roxas." Sora grumbled.

They got to Riku's house and parted ways promising to meet at the school the next day as they had been doing. As Sora walked home though with his bag in hand he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen soon, something that would change things drastically, and he was afraid.

**X_X_X_X_X**

The weekend came and Riku was getting ready to meet with Sora and Kairi. He was wearing a pair of navy cargo pants, a white thermal with a black graphic tee over it, and his tennis shoes. He was sitting with his grandmother when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Riku! It's that Sora kid!" he heard his father call from down stairs.

"I gotta go Granma." He said standing up.

"Go have fun dear, tell your friends I said hello." The woman said squeezing his hand.

"I will." He kissed her cheek and started down stairs "I'll see you later."

When he got to the door he saw Sora there with his usual bright smile, "Hey Riku, ready to go?"

"Sora what the hell are you wearing?" Riku asked. Sora was wearing the pants he had bought with a pair of Vans he had no idea his friend had… And that top, "You actually bought that top? I told you about it already Sora."

The brunette crossed his arms, "Well I like it. Lemme borrow your belt, the one with the studs on it. I barely thought about it while I was walking here."

Sighing Riku gestured for Sora to follow him to his room. Taking his belt off the door handle he handed it to his friend, "I still can't believe you bought that shirt."

Sora scowled while putting on the belt, tightening it as far as it would go on him. It hung off his hips a little, but that was because his waist was smaller than Riku's; Kairi and Selphie joked that he had a girl's waist. "I told you, I like the way it looks. Is that so wrong?" Sora said.

"Let's just go, Kairi's waiting." Riku said going for the front door again.

Sora quickly followed him out and they headed for Kairi's house, finding her waiting just out front.

"Hey Sora, Riku. You both look cute." She said stepping up to hug them.

"Ya kidding me? Sora looks like a girl in that frickin' shirt." Riku mumbled.

"You look cute too Kai." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi was wearing a pink denim mini skirt with a white tank top, a white purse she got for her birthday on her shoulder "You know what you two need? Eyeliner." She said and begun digging in the now deemed accursed bag.

"Are you kidding me?" Sora whined.

"No. Hold still." She held a thumb under one of Sora's eyes to put on the black pencil make-up then did the top of the lid before moving to the next. She studied her work and nodded "Just as I thought, it really brings out your eyes. You're turn Ri." She said stepping up to her older friend to do his eyes.

When she was done Sora couldn't help his breath hitching in his throat. Riku's eyes looked _gorgeous_ the way they were brought out by the eyeliner; Sora swore he was about to faint.

"You definitely should wear eyeliner more often!" Kairi commented.

"I'm not emo." Riku responded.

"You don't have to be. Besides it looks totally natural, who would be able to tell?" Kairi said putting the pencil away "Now let's go so we can get a room!"

They walked all the way to the other side of town to Karaoke House, a place where you ate, drank, and of course sang karaoke all in one room. The teens got one and immediately started looking through the book on what to sing, Kairi finding one right away.

"I'm singing _Why_!" she announced and went to find the song on the screen.

"That one's depressing!" Sora whined.

"It only sounds depressing. Now hush and let me sing!" Kairi pushed the "play" button and the song started, sounding like a building guitar then Kairi started singing.

"_Hitomi no oku ga boyakete mienai_

_Kokoro no soko no kimochi ha aru no?_

_Hitomi no oku ga boyakete mienai_

_Kokoro no soko no kimochi ha aru no?_

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no?_

_Why waratte misete yo_

_Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na_

_Anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_Tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no?_

_Shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni_

_Hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishimerareru_

_Sonna atatakasa shitteru?_

_Why doushite katachi ni kodawaru no?_

_Why kokoro wo hiraite_

_Ooki na nimotsu wo seotta_

_Anata wo ukeirerareru chikara_

_Aru wa shinjite mite..._

_Oh yeah! Oh, yeah."_

The music broke off into a guitar solo before Kairi started singing again.

"_Jiyuu na hito ha bukiyou de..._

_Jiyuu na hito ha fuan de..._

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no?_

_Why waratte misete yo_

_Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na_

_Anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_Shinjite mite_

_Why_

_O-oh yeah, yeah_

_Why_

_La da da-a yeah_

_Why_

_Ooh"_

Whit that it ended and Sora and Riku applauded her. "Nice Kairi." Sora commented.

"Think so? Well then, your turn." She said hold the mike out to him.

He scowled, "Evil." But he looked through the book of songs and chose one, well Roxas told him to choose it really.

The song started with a quick, loud opening then a guitar and drums started playing, Sora began singing.

"_Under the silver stars_

_Right where he broke your heart_

_Girl you know I'd give you everything_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And say the words he never said_

_I'll make you promises you can believe_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me"_

Riku noticed something, Sora was singing yes, but it wasn't just his voice. He heard another, he heard Roxas too.

_[Roxy's singing. You can tell can't you?]_ Axel said.

"_When you're down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around you can come to me_

_When you're down baby I will be the one_

_Come to me_

_You can just be yourself_

'_cause I don't want nobody else_

_All of your secrets are safe with me_

_For the kind of love you can trust_

_For more than just a crush_

_Baby, won't you just come to me?_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me"_

The song went into its bridge.

"_When I got you in my arms_

_Say it's where you wanna be_

'_Cause girl I'm down on my knees_

_Promising my hear, oh my heart_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one (Let me be the one)_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles (sharin' the smiles, sharin' the smiles baby) and tears you cry_

_(Sharin' the smile babe)_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Whenever you need me oh_

(I'm always here)

_Whenever you need me girl_

_Whenever you need me oh_

(I'm right here)

_Oh I'll be there_

_Whenever you need me oh_

(Just reach out)

_Whenever you need me girl_

_Whenever you need me oh_

(Over your shoulder)

_Oh I'll be there"_

The song ended and Kairi started squealing, "Sora that was amazing!"

Sora laughed a little rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks."

Any compliment Riku could have given would have been an understatement, the understatement of the century. And he made a good point in saying so which got him a strangling hug from his friend. All near deaths aside Riku went to choose his song finding one that just jumped out at him, something called _Inolvidable_.

He picked the song and it started with a guitar and drum beat before going into the lyrics.

"_Era tan bella, era tan bella  
>Que su mirada todavia me quema<br>Como quisiera poderla olvidar  
>Pero se estanca y no lo puedo evitar<br>Porque cuando habla con sus ojos  
>Grita todo es que no puedo entender<br>Quisiera todo poco a poco  
>Y me convierta en su piel<em>

_Y yo no se como vivir si ya no puedo sacarla de aqui  
>Que no daria por besarla<br>Por abrazarla una vez mas  
>Y ya no quiro dejarla escapar<br>Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
>No quiero perderla<br>Porque solo es ella  
>Inolvidable para mi corazon<br>Inolvidable inolvidable oh oh_

_Fue como un cuento  
>Fue como el viento<br>A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento  
>Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba<br>Algun recuerdo de que estuve con ella_

_Me estoy volviendo loco un poco  
>A veces me despierto y siempre pienso en ella<br>Me susurra en el oido  
>Y me dice "donde estas amor?"<em>

_Y yo no se como vivir si ya no puedo sacarla de aqui  
>Que no daria por besarla<br>Por abrazarla una vez mas  
>Y ya no quiro dejarla escapar<br>Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
>No quiero perderla<br>Porque solo es ella  
>Inolvidable para mi corazon<br>Inolvidable inolvidable oh oh_

_Inolvidable_

_Inolvidable_

_Inolvidable__"_

The song went into a musical bridge. Kairi was swaying in her seat to the uppity beat of the song and Sora was confused. For some reason he thought Riku was singing about Kairi.

"_Y yo no se como vivir si ya no puedo sacarla de aqui  
>Que no daria por besarla<br>Por abrazarla una vez mas  
>Y ya no quiro dejarla escapar<br>Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
>No quiero perderla<br>Porque solo es ella  
>Inolvidable para mi corazon<br>Inolvidable inolvidable oh oh"_

Kairi squealed again but Sora and Riku said nothing. Sora was silent because of his confusion, and Riku saw the look on the younger's face. Riku wondered; did he understand what he was saying through that song?

They sang more songs for a few more hours, got some food, all that good stuff. At some point the tension that seemed to spark between Sora and Riku passed, they even challenged each other to see who could sing the loudest by choosing songs like _A Box Full of Sharp Objects _and _The Kill_. Kairi thought it'd be fun to be a Pop Princess by singing songs like _Baby Come Back to Me_ and _Love & Joy_.

Eventually they were sung out and decided it was time to head home. Kairi, high and drunk on life, was still singing her lungs out as they walked the night-washed streets making Sora, Riku, and any passer-by's laugh at her. Soon enough they got her to her house and passed her off to her parent so they could deal with her self induced intoxication.

Riku decided to walk Sora home, not trusting him on his own one bit. Just because he got Jenn doesn't mean his friends would listen and he didn't want to take any chances. Sora didn't say anything against it though; he wanted to talk to Riku about that song he sang.

"That was an interesting first choice you made tonight." The brunette said casually.

"Tell the truth Sora." Riku said.

Sora looked at him, "You lied when you said you don't feel that way about Kairi anymore didn't you?"

"I was singing about someone else. Someone who seems lost to me no matter how close I get." Riku explained.

They stopped walking and stared each other in the eye, Sora searching for any bit of a lie in the silverette. He found none and sighed "I'm sorry Riku I should trust you more… I don't know why, but I just felt hurt and… I'm so confused about everything right now. I've been having the strangest thoughts and I don't understand them one bit." Sora said, his voice cracking as if he were about to cry.

Riku reached out and tousled his hair, "Don't worry about it okay. Maybe you're just thinking too much about things. You need to relax; you've worked really hard this week."

"Hey you have too! I say you meet me at my house tomorrow and we'll go to our secret spot on the island and sleep the day away! No Kairi or anyone else. Sound good?" Sora suggested.

"It's a great idea." Riku smiled.

They started walking again and a loud clap of thunder broke through sky making the brunette squeak as he latched onto his friend's arm "They never said anything about rain!" he cried.

Riku sighed, "Sor it's probably just a thunderstorm." Then a downpour started "You jinxed it."

"I did not." Sora pouted.

They ran the rest of the way to Sora's house until they reached the covered porch, grateful for the shelter. Riku noticed as his friend fished out his key that the already form fitting blue shirt was soaked enough to hug tighter to Sora's body; he cursed his friend for buying that shirt and cursed whoever the hell decided to make it rain.

"You heading home now Riku?" Sora asked breaking the older teen's thought.

"Can I get my belt back?" he replied smoothly.

Sora made an "o" shape with his mouth and took off the borrowed accessory "Thanks for letting me use it. Told ya it'd look good with my outfit." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Riku said taking off again.

"Get dry before you go to bed or you'll get sick!" Sora called after him before heading inside.

Riku ran all the way home. Before he went inside he rung out as much water as he could from his hair and clothes, which was actually a lot as he was soaked to the bone and then some. He went inside and headed to his room to get a pair of sweats and a hoodie; he slept in hoodies if the nights were cold. He took a hot shower, put on his warm clothes, made himself a hot drink to help fight off any cold that would threaten him the next day, and was about to go to bed when he noticed the light was still on in his grandmother's room.

He went up to see if she was still awake and found her peacefully asleep in her chair. He walked up to her and shook her shoulder gently, "Granma you should be in bed." The woman didn't move. Riku shook her shoulder again, she still didn't move. "Granma? Granma!" afraid of what the result may be if he did, he felt for a pulse, his grandmother wasn't asleep.

**I'm sorry guys, I had to. *being emo in a corner***

**Longest chapter so far. **

**Songs are **_**Why**_** by Ayaka from FFVII: Crisis Core, **_**Come to Me**_** by Roxas- I mean Jesse McCartney, **_**Inolvidable**_** by Reik, **_**Box Full of Sharp Objects**_** by The Used, **_**The Kill**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars, **_**Baby Come Back to Me**_** by Vanessa Hudgens, and **_**Love & Joy**_** by Yuki Kimura.**

**LovelessHyde and her evil ideas~**


	13. Emotional Rollercoaster

**We're getting closer to the end I believe.**

**Naminé: How much more do you have to go?**

**I dunno a few more chapters I think. Give or take events. I own nothing.**

Sora and Kairi each stood with Riku between them holding his hand. The sky was overcast and there was a light mist to accommodate the mood of the day. Selphie stood on the other side of Kairi wiping her eyes between sniffles, her mother patting her shoulder in comfort though it did little good. The small area in the Destiny Memorial Cemetery was occupied by a group dressed in black surrounding a casket with red roses on top, the priest reciting his blessing of departure.

When all was silent accept for the soft sobbing and sniffles Riku stepped towards the casket with Sora and Kairi at his side. His friends put white roses upon the red ones, Riku put on a sweet pea flower. He knew it was his grandmother's favorite, and it meant goodbye in the sweetest way.

Sora looked at Riku seeing his friend's silent tears, unable to help but remember a few days ago before this funeral.

_Sora woke up to an overcast sky and he scowled, he thought the clouds from the night before would have been gone already! But he got up and got ready for the day, ate some cereal for breakfast, grabbed his raincoat just in case and headed for Riku's house. Upon getting there he saw his friend's father coming out of the house._

"_Go on in. Riku asks I'll be back tonight." He said leaving the door open for the boy._

_There was something about the man that made Sora look at him like he was a stranger. He seemed… somber. Like the day after his wife had left. He was sober, but his eyes looked irritated and he looked tired. The brunette wondered what happened as he stepped into the house. "Riku! Where are you?" he called from the living room._

_He heard footsteps from overhead then coming down the hall. He looked and saw a very disheveled Riku leaning against the wall looking far worse than his father had. Riku blinked as if trying to clear his sight "Hey Sora." he said distantly._

"_Riku what's wrong. You look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Sora asked walking up to the older teen._

_Riku tried to answer but his voice cracked and he coughed a little. He tried to speak again but nothing was coming out as his throat tightened around his vocal cords. Sighing heavily he took Sora's hand and led him up to the attic bedroom his grandmother used. He hesitated to open the door but he finally did and waved Sora inside._

_Confused Sora stepped in and looked around until his eyes rested on the bed where a white sheet covered a figure and he gasped. Riku pulled him back out by his wrist, closed the door, and walked them to his room. They sat on the bed; Riku was now holding Sora's hand desperately as he explained the event of the night before._

"_I came home and changed for bed, I had no sense something was wrong. I was about to go to sleep but I saw her light on, so I went to see if she was awake. She was in her chair, I thought she was sleeping. I… I tried to wake her up… But she wouldn't wake up. She… she died while I was gone…" Riku began crying again and Sora immediately embraced his friend._

"_Riku… I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, you didn't know." Sora whispered in a soothing manner. But the tone of his voice betrayed him as he began crying too, crying for the pain of his best friend. "Do you want me to call Kairi and tell her to come over?" he asked._

_Unable to say anything Riku nodded against Sora's shoulder. Sora stood them up allowing the depressed silverette to lean on him as he led them back to the living room, sitting Riku on the couch he picked up the phone to call their friend who was at the house not five minutes after she received the news. They spent a few hours on the couch crying together, Riku taking great comfort in his friend's presence._

"_Thanks you guys, I really need that." The silverette murmured._

_Kairi wiped her own eyes then his, giving him a soft smile, "Of course Riku, we're always here for you in times like this. You don't have to suffer alone." She stood up "I'm gonna find us some painkillers for our headaches then I'm making us something to eat." She first went to the bathroom for the pills then to the kitchen for the water. She gave the glass to Riku along with two pills having already taken some herself._

_Once the water was downed she took the glass back and went to the kitchen to make them some food like she said she would. Riku looked to see Sora asleep on his shoulder so he situated them so that the brunette's head was resting on his lap and he held his hand. The company of his friends helped to ease the pain he felt from his heart being torn up the way it had been when he found his grandmother dead the night before._

Sora blinked back more tears and rested his head against Riku's arm feeling the grasp on his hand tighten slightly. The mourners watched sadly as the casket was lowered into the ground, and when the tenants began to bury it they began to leave.

"Riku honey." So named looked to see Lee Mei "Are you going to be alright dear?" she asked in a motherly tone.

He nodded slowly, "I think so. Thanks for being here for me today, it helps."

"Of course. I talked to your father, he said if you'd like you can spend tonight with Sora and me. It's up to you though if you want to take the offer. We just want to be there for you."

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Hey Riku." Wakka called making his way to the silverette with Lulu, Tidus, and Selphie following "Hope you'll be alright ya."

"Losing your grandmother when you least expected it, it must really hurt." Selphie said hugging the silverette.

"My old man's having everyone at the café, free food and drinks. You game?" Tidus asked.

Riku smiled, small but genuine, "Yeah, we'll go."

Tidus smiled back, "I'll go let him know then. See you guys in a bit!" he took off to find Jecht.

"Riku are you sure you want to be around everyone still?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at his friend with that smile still on his face, "I can handle it fine. Besides, you and Kairi will be there and you guys have been my strength forever. I'll be fine."

Sora smiled at the response, it was hard not to believe Riku when he spoke with such confidence.

"Let's go then. I'm actually getting hungry!" Kairi said with a smile.

Nodding in agreement the boys followed their female friend to the café, Sora sticking closer to Riku than usual the whole step of the way never releasing his hand. Not that Riku minded, for so many reasons he was comfortable with the contact, it brought him a sense of peace. And as they walked down the street it didn't rouse any suspicion from any who may have seen them because Kairi was hanging onto his arm too. And given the fact that there were a bunch of people dressed in black heading to the same place from the same place, no one asked questions.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat at a table by a window, each had an ice tea and a plate of pasta in front of them. Around them people were talking and laughing quietly, trying to lift the mood of the day from everyone's shoulders. The radio was playing loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough no one had to raise their voices, and Riku heard a familiar tune on a guitar playing. He remembered he heard it back when he was a kid after his mother left, it played on the radio that night while he was trying to fall asleep. When the lyrics began he couldn't help but sing along.

"_Ate mo naku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa_

_Kasuka na toiki wo tada shiroku somete_

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta_

_"Ima mo aishite iru...""_

When the chorus came Sora sang with him, loud and strong.

"_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete"_

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsukete ita_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

_Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

_"Ima mo oboete iru..."_

This time Kairi joined in.

"_Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite_

_Motto soba ni itakatta_

_Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta_

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute"_

Kairi and Sora stopped to let Riku sing on his own.

"_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimatte mo_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara"_

Then they started singing together again, three friends combining their voices into one expressing their shared pain and love.

"_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne_

_Chigau dareka wo aishite mo_

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete"_

The whole room was quiet as the song came to a close. It wasn't until the last note ended that they became aware of the silence and looked around to see everyone staring at them in awe.

"Were we singing out loud?" Kairi asked sheepishly.

"That was fantastic!" Lee Mei exclaimed.

Sora smiled with a small blush, "Aw Momma, you don't mean that."

Riku chuckled a little shaking his head, "Sora get used to it. Were doing it again next week."

The brunette pouted, "Did you have to remind me?"

Kairi pushed him playfully, "Oh get over it Sora! It's not like you haven't done worse things in front of people."

"Ixnay on the ithday party- bay." Sora murmured.

"So if that's how you guys sound singing someone else's songs, I can't wait to hear you sing the songs you came up with!" Jecht commented.

"You just wait Dad! Their singing is gonna send the Islands in a riot!" Tidus cheered.

"Totally!" Selphie agreed.

"At least it isn't you, kid. You'd make our ears bleed." Jecht teased.

"Love ya too, Pop." Tidus scowled.

"I never said that." Jecht responded making everyone laugh.

Riku stood up getting ready to leave, "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you at your place tonight Sora." he tousled his friend's spiky hair.

Kairi stood up to hug him, "See you later Riku. And if you need to talk don't be afraid to let me know okay." She kissed his cheek before letting him go.

"Thanks." He responded.

Sora watched as Riku walked out, receiving hugs and assuring touches on his shoulder as he passed everyone until he was outside and headed home. He couldn't help the deep pain in his heart, "You know Kairi, he needs us now more than ever."

The redhead nodded in agreement, "He does." A thought popped into her head and she mentally smirked "Especially you, Sora."

The boy blinked "Me? Why me? You're his friend too." He said.

"Yeah, but you're his _best_ friend. You've known him forever so he trusts you more with stuff like this. How much has he told you that he hasn't told me in all the time we've all known each other? Honestly?" Kairi asked.

Sora made a silent "oh". Kairi was completely right in her logic, but he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about what she said. It felt like a bunch of butterflies fluttering about and doing flips like no tomorrow.

**X_X_X_X_X**

As Riku was walking down the street to his house he couldn't help but feel a little lighter despite what had happened over the weekend, maybe it was his friends. He supposed if he thought about it, his grandmother lived a good life to the fullest. She was quite adventurous in her time, and any adventures she couldn't go on she heard from Riku and his friends. She listened when he was sad and comforted him; she filled in the position of his mother when he needed that kind of advice. She had done a lot for him and he helped to take care of her in return, yet he couldn't be grateful to her enough.

"Hello Riku." A sickeningly sweet voice said from ahead of him.

He looked and saw Del, great. "What do you want Del? It's not a good time for me." He said.

"The Paopu Festival's next week. Go with me." She demanded her voice still in that tone that could make a person hurl.

"I told you already I can't, I'm gonna be on a stage all day. Do yourself a favor and stop trying." He said walking past her.

"Stop right now or I'll tell everyone about that kiss between you and Sora at Kairi's party." Del threatened.

Riku turned back to face her, unfazed, "Go ahead, and tell about the other eight people who did the same damn thing. It was _Kairi_ Del, no one's gonna blame me or Sora because she takes a game and makes rules like that." He turned to start walking again.

Del ran out in front of him "Look, you may have my brother and his lackeys scared shitless of you but I'm not. So watch yourself." She growled.

"You are gonna be the reason I will resort to hitting women. Get the fuck out of my face you little bitch." He pushed past her.

"Do you think I'll be afraid of you hitting me? As if you had the guts!" she ran up next to him "And what if I told everyone you happened to be _in love_ with your best friend?" she whispered.

Riku rolled his eyes, but his heart began pounding, "You'd love for that to be true. You'd just love a reason to torment me and Sora, to torment anyone!" he stopped walking and glared at her "You are a real prissy bitch with some nerve to come up to me and start threatening me and other people. In case you haven't noticed I just came from my grandmother's funeral. I don't need you and your damn spoiled brat attitude making today any worse for me! You're going to end up alone."

With that he started walking off again. He knew he was harsh but he knew he was right, everyone thought that about her if they could help it. Besides it wasn't a good day for him to deal with her anyway, he felt the need to vent. He got to his house and went in, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't slam the damn door!" he father yelled from the couch.

"Shut up!" He shouted back.

The man stood up immediately, "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"I don't want to deal with you right now! I don't want to deal with anything!" Riku yelled storming down the hall.

"Get your ass back here! Just where the hell do you think you're going?" his father followed after him.

Riku walked up the stairs to the attic, forgetting that its former occupant was no longer there in his rage. When he opened the door and found the room empty of life he felt tears stinging his eyes again; today was an emotional rollercoaster. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly shoved it off "Get the fuck off me!" he cried and ran back down stairs and out the house headed for the beach.

An hour later he found himself on the Paopu Island staring back at the mainland he'd just come from. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore did little to calm his nerves and he had been crying again, he would need a double dose of pain killers when he got back.

He heard someone walking up behind him. Turning he expected to see Sora or Kairi, but they weren't who he saw at all. Who he saw was a man taller than him without a doubt, long silver hair falling midway down his thighs with bangs framing his pale face reaching to his chest. Cat-like glowing blue-green eyes looked at him with curiosity and concern, a black wing curling against him to his right while two more stuck out from under his long black trench coat by his feet.

Riku stood up from where he sat slowly as he watched the stranger, unable to help the intimidation he felt because of this strange man, but he would summon his Keyblade if he needed to.

"Why are you suffering?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Riku responded.

The man blinked at the question but nodded his head with a silent "oh", "Right, not ideal to talk to a stranger without introduction. My name is Sephiroth." **(A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that!)** "May I ask your name now?"

The younger silverette looked the man up and down, studying him, wondering if it was a good idea to answer the question. Sora had told him about this man, how he tormented a friend the brunette had made on his journey. Riku couldn't help but be baffled by how much the man looked like him, he even wondered if it were possible for him to be Sephiroth's son. Probably not. But still.

"My name's Riku." He finally answered.

"Nice to meet you Riku. Now, will you tell me why you suffer?" Sephiroth asked again.

Riku sat down again facing the mainland across the water, "How would you feel if you lost the only one who ever treated you like you were their family no matter what the past?"

Sephiroth came to kneel beside him, "What do you mean?"

Sighing Riku answered sadly, "Over the weekend while I was out with a couple of friends my grandmother passed away. We had the funeral today."

"I see. And what you said about treating you like family not matter the past?"

"When I was a kid my mother left. My father turned into a bastard over it, she was the only one I could count on to help me get through it, besides my friends."

Riku didn't understand, why was he telling this man all this? He didn't have to say anything yet he was talking to him like they've known each other forever, like he could help. How could this man help? Sora described him as a madman, a nightmare! Yet… Riku couldn't help but tell him, around this person he felt like everything would be alright.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Sephiroth asked.

Riku nodded, "Unfortunately. I've been having trouble with this girl who's just out to ruin Sora's life in some way just to get to me. She's a real bitch."

"Sora? You're friends with the Keyblade wielder?" the older male asked in interest, though his voice was monotone.

Riku summoned his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn "He isn't the only one. But yes, he's my best friend. There's a problem with that though." Riku said dismissing the weapon again.

Sephiroth blinked, "How can something be wrong with a friendship? At least you have one."

The younger silverette sighed, "That's just it, I don't want it to be just a friendship. I want it to be more, far more. I'm in love with Sora, but he loves Kairi, our other friend."

For the first time in he didn't know how long, a different expression took over Sephiroth's face, an expression of pity and understanding, and he acted on it. He brought an arm around the boy beside him and brought him closer so that Riku's head was against his collarbone "You may have a better chance at love than I do." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked looking up at him.

"There was someone I was never meant to have, yet I pursued him relentlessly until he finally defeated me. He was never able to before. You could say the light he used against my darkness had the strength of a _lion_." Sephiroth explained. **(A/N: Who knows who I'm talking about?)**

Riku was silent for a moment, contemplating what he was told "Are you saying I should tell Sora how I feel?" he asked.

"At least try."

"Why do you care? I'm nothing to you." Riku said.

"I don't know myself, but I feel like I'm connected to you somehow." Sephiroth stood up releasing Riku and the boy looked at him "Think about what I said, it just might work out." He said before disappearing in a veil of black feathers.

"Riku!" so named looked to the bridge and saw Sora running towards him "Riku are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he cried.

"Sora I'm fine, really. He just wanted to talk. What are you doing here anyway?" Riku asked.

Sora took a breath to calm himself, "Your dad called my mom asking if we'd seen you since you ran out of your house so suddenly, we've been looking for you everywhere. Roxas finally suggested I look here and I saw you with Sephiroth."

Riku looked down a little ashamed, "Sorry I worried all of you. Really Sora I'm fine, he didn't do anything to try and hurt me I swear."

Sora took Riku's face in both his hands and made the older boy look at him. They stared each other in the eye for a moment, Sora trying to find any trace of lie but found none. He let Riku's face go and took his hand, "Come on, let's get back and tell everyone you're alright. I won't say anything about Sephiroth."

Riku squeezed Sora's hand, "Thanks Sor. And thanks for being there for me." He received a smile from his friend.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku had just finished changing from the black clothes he wore to the funeral to his outfit of blue jeans, a black zip up vest, and a white jacket vest over it. He picked up the backpack that had his pajamas and a change of clothes for the next day along with a few toiletries and headed for the front door.

"Going to Sora's now?" his father asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." Riku answered.

As he was about to open the door he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was turned around and brought into an embrace… By his father… He couldn't remember the last time he was held by the man since his mother left.

"I'm sorry… for turning my back on you. I know I've been a terrible father, especially when you needed me the most. I'm sorry."

Riku stood there silent in shock. This man… had just asked for forgiveness for leaving him alone all his life. He wanted to scream, tell the man it was too late… But he couldn't bring himself to. Besides, this was all Riku wanted, to know his father still cared for him.

He finally returned the embrace and squeezed a little, telling his father he forgave him. He pulled back with a small smile on his face nodding and he left the house, feeling better than he had in a long time.

**X_X_X_X_X**

It was dark that night, moonlight being the only light to illuminate Sora's bedroom as he sat on the bed with Riku beside him, they were just talking about pretty much anything. Their childhood, their adventures, anything to pass the time as they weren't quite sleepy yet. Lee Mei was gone visiting some friends overnight so they had the house to themselves, still they were quiet in the darkness.

"So you really went through all that for me? So I would wake up?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. The worlds needed you, and I missed you something awful anyway. Besides if you stayed asleep who would give me a good match in spars?" Riku said ruffling his friend's hair.

Sora laughed and batted the hand away then things were silent between them again. Finally Sora broke it, "You know I wonder what it'd be like if Roxas had his own body to live in, his own heart. I wonder if Momma would let him live with us, it's be cool to have a brother!"

Riku faked hurt, "And what have I been to you? Just a best friend?"

Sora laughed, "Come on, you know what I mean. I wouldn't survive normal life without you anyway." Sora went silent in thought "You're actually at a higher level then friend to me, but I don't know what that label would be."

Riku smiled and tousled his hair again "You'll figure it out." He yawned and he laid down suddenly feeling sleepy.

"You're not leaving me alone are you?" Sora joked.

"You'll live…" Riku sighed before he was lost in slumber.

Sora stared at him for a while noticing everything he noticed the first time that night he slept over at Riku's. Thinking too much or not, he just couldn't deny that he thought Riku was a beautiful being. Feeling tired himself he laid beside the silverette letting their fingers intertwine.

He woke up again after he didn't know how long and Riku was over him, a smirk on his face that didn't seem to fit quite right. It was different from his usual smirk, and his eyes, they were completely green. He opened his mouth to say something but his lips wouldn't move.

"Finally awake Roxas?" Riku asked in a teasing tone.

Sora blinked and his mouth finally moved, but the words that came out weren't what he wanted, "Axel? Is that really you?" Axel?

The smirked morphed into a smile of relief and Riku's eyes filled with tears, "Yeah. Long time no see." Riku eased his body down so that he was completely laying on Sora, his arms around the brunette's body "I've missed you so much Roxas. You don't know how long, how much I wanted to tell you I was here!" he said, voice cracking.

Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's body and tears collected in his eyes too, "I missed you too Axel. Gods I missed you. I'm so sorry for leaving that night, I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you Axel, I love you so much."

Axel shushed him looking at him again "It's alright Roxy, I don't blame you." He said running his hands through the brown spikes that he wished were blonde.

"How are you here?" Roxas asked through Sora.

"Thank Riku, he found me in the darkness and allowed me to use him to see you, so I could be with you. I think it'd be much easier for us if Sora would wake up and see the Riku loves him like I love you." Axel explained through Riku.

In his mind's eyes Sora blinked, he couldn't believe what he heard! Riku loves him? _Riku_ loves _him_? Now he felt confused, about everything.

"Axel I've missed you so much. Now that you're here with me I want you, I need you! So badly." Roxas said.

Riku bit his lip, "In their bodies Roxas? Is that a good idea?"

Roxas lifted his head up and kissed Axel hard and passionately "I don't care right now!" he said against his lips.

Soon enough the other was returning the kiss, his hands were wondering, running down Sora's sides and thighs and back up sensually, drawing moans from the brunette's throat that signaled Roxas's pleasure. Sora's hands found their way under Riku's shirt and his fingers ran over the skin, he moaned again as Riku moved from his mouth to this throat, kissing, licking and sucking. In his mind Sora was screaming for this to be a dream.

"Please Axel, take me." Roxas pleaded.

Axel laughed "Typical Roxy, always impatient." He said and moved to removed the younger's shirt while the same was done to him.

Kisses rained down on the younger's throat and chest making him feel like a fire was spreading through his body, making him feel pleasure. Inside Sora was freaking out, wondering why his body was reacting this way. As a matter of fact he wondered why the hell Axel and Roxas were using their bodies to be together! Yet he felt like this was something he wanted to experience himself, with his body as his… With Riku as himself. Why he didn't understand.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora woke up to sunlight hitting his face. He just laid there just staring out his window replaying all that he wished he could've blocked out from the night before but at the same time wanted to experience again as himself. Axel and Roxas had… done _that_ with his and Riku's bodies… Sora felt sticky and dirty, and surprisingly happy for some reason even though he felt some pain. He shook the thought and sat up. Looking around he saw that Riku was gone.

**Oh sh*t!**

**Sora: Axel! Roxas! I'll kill you!**

**I think I should get Aerith. Anyways, sorry about the tease there. But I'm not at the level yet so, yeah.**

**Riku: Ironic, you read it but won't write it.**

**I'd like to see you do it.**

**Well the song was **_**Last Song **_**by Gackt-sama. I looked up the lyrics in English and thought, "Totally fits the chapter!" so I used it.**

**Aw, Sephiroth knows how to comfort~!**

**Sephiroth: You will fall into the shadows.**

**Don't Dissidia me bitch!**


	14. Talk Time, Urgent

**Oh the drama of it all!**

**Riku: Why are you being evil?**

**Because I can~!**

**Sora: I still feel violated. *hugging himself***

**Roxas: She made us do it!**

**Axel: We didn't want to use you guys!**

**I own nothing~!**

Once Sora had managed to get himself cleaned up, eat breakfast, and take some painkillers he walked to Kairi's house knowing full well that he would need to pass Riku's house on the way, but he was prepared. Hell he hoped he could talk to his friend, maybe get some answers about what happened the night before. Usually anyone would think that just because your friend sleeps with you against your, and maybe there will the friendship would end, but Sora wasn't willing to let it end like that! He really needed to talk to Riku the most about all this.

He was coming up on Riku's house and he slowed his walk. As he got closer he heard the soft strumming of a guitar and he knew Riku was playing. When he was close enough he saw his friend sitting on the window sill with the instrument in his lap looking like his life had been ripped out from under his feet.

"Riku?" Sora called nervously and the silverette abruptly stopped his strumming.

Their eyes met and they held each other's gazes. Sora saw a swirl of emotions in Riku's eyes, fear, confusion, happiness, sadness, love, and regret. Finally he turned back into his room and closed the window, drawing the curtains closed and Sora felt like he had been punched in the heart. Regardless he walked up to the window and knocked on the glass, "Riku, I know you can hear me! I really want to talk to you! Don't shut me out Riku, please! I can't be mad unless I have a reason! Talk to me!"

He stood there for a few minutes waiting to get some kind of response, but none came. Sighing in defeat Sora turned to leave but was determined to talk to his friend soon; for now though he had to get to Kairi and have a serious talk with her. He just hoped it went well because he was afraid that what he was about to do would get him thrashed horribly.

_[Sora I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have but Axel was right there in front of me! I let my emotions take over I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!]_ Roxas cried.

"Roxas I don't blame you. But I can't help but wonder why Riku kept Axel a secret… Maybe Kairi knows." Sora thought.

_[Kairi? Why would she know?]_

"I just have a feeling." Sora continued to Kairi's house hoping he would be able to get answers from his friend.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Kairi sat in her room playing the CD she and her friends had made a few weeks ago once they had their playlist for the festival planned, to get her into the spirit of the upcoming performance. She smiled at her project, headphones. But these headphones were special; she had made them specifically for one of Riku's songs that she herself named _Magnet_. Each pair was a simple set of headphones to which she had added her own touch, butterfly wings on each muff.

On one pair was aquamarine with a green tint to the coloring, and on the other was a deep electric blue, made to resemble Riku and Sora's eyes. Kairi had congratulated herself on her victory of convincing Sora and Riku to sing _Magnet_ together and she was going to surprise them with the headphones just before that performance.

"Kairi! Sora's here!" she heard her mother call from down stairs.

Hurriedly the redhead put the headphones down and got up, paused her CD, and skipped down to see her friend surprised to see him looking as if he was lost "Hey Sor, what's up?" she said.

"I need to talk to you… Privately." Sora said quietly.

Kairi blinked at his tone, distant and sad. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. Sitting him at a seat at the island she got them both a drink "Sora what's wrong?" she asked sitting down with her own drink.

The brunette gulped and sighed, "Um I don't think you'll like what I'm about to tell you."

Kairi perked up; in her head she was getting hopeful about what he would tell her and that she could finally drop the act of being the happy girlfriend who got the man of her dreams. "What is it? You can tell me anything." She said taking his hand.

"So uh… If I told you I did something to… betray you… would you kill me?" he asked nervously.

Just to keep up appearance she got a blank look on her face and raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what it is."

Now he was really nervous, she was gonna kill him! "Well…" he gulped again "I… uh… I-I… I slept with Riku last night." He stuttered so quickly Kairi didn't catch it.

She ran the sentence over in her head but still couldn't make anything out… Then Naminé started squealing like crazy.

The blonde Nobody manifested next to Kairi bouncing in place and clapping her hands, _"It worked! It worked! It worked!"_

"What the hell is she talking about?" Sora asked.

"She apparently got something outta that jumble you spoke." Kairi responded looking at her Nobody like she was someone else.

"_He said he slept with Riku last night!"_ Naminé said.

Roxas manifested himself next to Sora with his arms crossed, _"You act as if this is a good thing!"_

Finally Kairi started laughing, "Well…"

Sora blinked at her "Well what?" he asked.

Kairi and Naminé glanced at each other _"We kinda hoped that would happen?"_ Naminé offered.

"**WHAT!**" Sora and Roxas screamed.

"Kairi tell me she's lying about you!" Sora pleaded.

The girl gave a sheepish smile, "Uh… She's telling the truth?" cue face plant to the table "Oh come on Sora! Stop being dramatic!" Kairi scolded.

"But…" he lifted his head to look at her "Do you know what you just told me?" he asked sadly.

The girl gasped and looked guilty, "Yes… I'm sorry Sora."

"Why?" he asked close to tears.

Naminé put a hand on Kairi's shoulder, _"There are many reasons. The most important one is because Riku asked her to make you happy."_

Sora blinked in confusion, "Riku? What does he have to do with us?"

"He asked me to accept your offer to go out with you because he wanted to see you happy, even if it wasn't with him. Sora, Riku's been in love with you for a long time." Kairi explained.

"Has he?" Sora asked distantly.

Kairi stood up, "Come with me to the Play Island."

In an hour Kairi was tying a boat to the dock of the Play Island then she lead Sora to the secret cave by the waterfall more inland. They came to an open area in the cave where the roof had a hole in it to allow sunlight and the ocean air inside. All over the walls were a bunch of doodles of different things, on the opposite wall was a door without a way to actually open. Next to that door on the wall was a drawing of two smiling faces looking at each other with arms holding out paopu fruits to each other.

"Remember who they are?" Kairi asked.

"It's me and you of course." Sora said going over to the wall to run a hand over the drawing.

"No, it's you and Riku. You told me so. Remember back when we were kids, and I fist found you here?"

Sora thought for a few moments, wondering if what she said was true.

_Sora was using a rock to draw on the stone wall of the cave he and Riku had claimed as their secret spot. He finished himself and began another when a small voice startled him._

"_What are you doing in here Sora?"_

_He turned and saw Kairi, "Y-you can't be here! This is mine and Riku's spot!"_

"_So that's you and him you're drawing on the wall?" Kairi asked coming closer._

"_Yeah." Sora answered with a small blush._

_Kairi giggled, "You must really like him."_

_Sora blinked, "Well yeah, he's my best friend."_

"_Is that why you're drawing yourself giving him a paopu?" Kairi asked sitting beside him._

"_I want to share a paopu with him, so that no matter what we're always connected, even if he goes far away." Sora explained._

_Kairi giggled again, "That's a nice thought."_

The brunette gasped at the memory rush, so many emotions running through him at once "Does… Does that mean… Oh gods. How long have I…? And I was hurting him this whole time! How could I do that to him?" he cried.

"Sora calm down, it'll be alright." Kairi said putting a hand on his shoulder "Just talk to him; tell him how you feel about this."

He shook his head, "I can't, he won't even talk to me!"

"I'll make him then! I've been trying for the longest to get you two together, I'm not about to let it go up in smoke!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Get us together?"

"You may not have known it right away but I did. When you saw it really was Riku in Xehanort's body you cried. And don't say it was because you haven't seen him in so long because it was the same amount of time with you and me too! A girl knows these things Sora." Kairi said.

Sora sighed sadly, "Kai you know he's stubborn. You can't make him do anything. He won't even look at me let alone talk to me!"

Roxas manifested beside Sora looking guilty _[That's mine and Axel's fault. Riku woke up this morning knowing exactly what had happened and he got scared. So he left because he didn't want to see you angry with him.]_ The Nobody explained.

"Sora I'll talk to him. I'll get him to see you so you can work this out. He's not all _that _stubborn." Kairi said in assurance.

"Trust me he is."

"Well, so am I. Now let's get back, you're gonna go home and rest your body and I'm gonna talk to Riku." She said leading him back out the cave.

When they were back on the mainland Kairi parted with Sora at his house and headed for Riku's with determination burning through her entire body, visible in her eyes. She would get Riku to talk to Sora even if she had to hogtie him.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Riku was lying on his bed with his back to the ceiling. Axel was next to him running a hand over the pale bare skin as he studied each word. It was such a disappointment and concern to know that when these darkness written words were almost gone, and now they were back stronger than ever, and with more than three of them.

_Alone_ on his right shoulder blade, _Torn_ on his lower back, _Tainted _on his left side, _Fool_ was written on his lower right side just above _Torn_ at an angle so it looked like it was trying to wrap around him, _Traitor _was on the back of his right forearm, _Weak_ on the left, _Corrupt _on the back of his neck, and _Puppet _stood out boldly going down his spine.

"_I'm sorry Riku. I wasn't thinking."_ Axel said guiltily.

"I don't blame you. You couldn't restrain yourself when he was right there." Riku responded.

"_But I've been able to do it before! Now since I wasn't able to this time I completely ruined things between you and Sora!"_ he let out a sigh _"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the deal after all; I've just caused a big mess."_

Riku sat up and looked at Axel sternly, "Don't say that. I made the decision on my own and I don't regret it. If anything it's my own fault."

"_Then… What will you do about Sora?"_

Before Riku could answer his door opened and Kairi was standing there glaring at him "Okay Riku! You and I need to have a serious talk!" she stated.

Riku quickly grabbed the long sleeved shirt he was wearing and put it on, "Now's not a good time."

"The hell it ain't! Sora told me what happened last night!"

"**He what?**" Axel and Riku exclaimed at the same time.

Kairi stepped further into the room putting her hands on her hips still glaring, "And now you don't want to speak to him? What's wrong with that picture?"

"Kairi please, I don't want to talk about this. I've suffered enough over it, so just leave me alone please." Riku pleaded.

Her expression softening Kairi stepped forward and put a hand on Riku's back jumping when he cried out and he had felt as if his had been burnt.

"_Kairi are you alright?"_ Axel asked concerned.

The girl looked at her hand; it indeed looked as if she had been burned, but the scars faded as if they'd never been there. She looked back up at Riku with concern "Riku what's wrong with you?" she asked in fear.

"Just… Just don't touch my back." He said.

"What's wrong?" she tried to grab his shirt but he flinched away "Riku show me! What's wrong with your back?" Kairi demanded making another grab and succeeding. She lifted up the shirt and saw the words on his back "Oh my… Riku when did this happen? How long have you been keeping this a secret from us?" she asked.

The silverette sighed in defeat, "I don't know when it first happened. But I knew it was happening that day you and Sora went on your date. I had three by then."

"_It started that night you called him about Sora asking you out. That was when the first one appeared."_ Axel explained.

"Why haven't you said anything? We could have gotten help for you! You at least could have told Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"And tell him what? That the darkness was trying to take me over again? He'd just love to hear that!" Riku shouted back.

Kairi scowled, "You still should have said something! Riku have you seen your back? It's a reason for us to worry!"

"That's why I didn't want to say anything! If this is how you're taking it imagine Sora's reaction!"

"That doesn't mean you keep it secret regardless!"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Kairi stared at him "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" she asked.

"I mean it doesn't matter. I'm gonna leave the Islands. I'll stay until the festival, after that I'm leaving." Riku explained.

She shook her head, "You can't, it doesn't have to be like this. We'll find away to help you Riku!"

Riku stood up and gently pushed Kairi out of the room, "No one can help me now." He brought her into a hug "Thank you though Kairi, it means a lot." He said before releasing her and closing the door, locking it.

Kairi was speechless. She walked out of the house and sat on the porch as tears began to run down her cheeks, how was she going to tell Sora? And with the festival next week? She felt helpless; she didn't know if she could convince the silverette to stay. She would get Sora to try but Riku wouldn't even so much as look at the younger boy. She felt like everything around her was going up in flames and smoke, and she was scared.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora was watching the sky changing colors from his window, the vibrant blue submitting to the fiery red-orange of the setting sun. The play Island was being blanketed in shadows and the water was reflecting the light. Usually he loved watching that happen, but because of what had happened with Riku he wasn't so affected by it. He just couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Riku and Kairi while she was talking to him.

Roxas was watching Sora from a place on the floor in the brunette's room, guilt and regret written all over his face. It was his fault; he couldn't control himself when Axel was in front of him and now Sora and Riku's friendship could be ruined, or worse.

Thinking this he began to cry, _"I'm sorry Sora."_

The brunette jumped at the break in silence but looked at the blonde, shocked to see him crying "Roxas, don't cry or apologize. It wasn't your fault; you haven't seen him for so long. What were you supposed to do?" he said.

The Nobody hiccupped, _"I could have held my emotions back… None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so selfish. I knew Riku was in love with you the whole time. Every sign you didn't understand I knew perfectly well. But I didn't say anything because I was afraid of what you would think of him. You guys aren't Axel and me; you had such a good friendship that deserved no end! But look what I did… I'm so sorry Sora."_ he said sobbing at the last bit.

Sora moved to Roxas's side feeling the pain his Nobody felt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching to hesitantly wrap his arms around the blonde, his arms settling around the transparent body that was shaking.

They stayed like that even after the sun had completely set; Roxas had long stopped crying and was now just sitting in Sora's arms. He was looking at the carpeted floor when he noticed something strange, a rolled up paper with a black seal in the middle.

"_Sora what's that?"_ he asked pointing it out.

Sora looked at what Roxas was referring to and picked it up. His eyes went wide, "The King's seal?" he unrolled it and read the message, his eyes widening.

_Sora, There's something important you should know. You remember my master, Yen Sid. He believes that something is wrong with Riku; he fears the darkness is trying to take him again. We need you to find out why and stop it before it's too late, for both your sakes. King Mickey._

Sora's heart could have stopped. The message was dated a few weeks ago. For all he knew, it may already be too late.

**Kinda short this chapter. Next chapter's the Paopu Festival, we'll see what happens.**

**Quick note: Kairi and Sora never claimed to be official there for they couldn't break up.**

**I know some of you might think, "Kairi shouldn't have said anything!" but it was necessary for the plot! You'll see what I'm gonna do.**

**I honestly the drawing is of Riku and Sora, I don't care what anyone else says!**


	15. Singing From the Heart

**Party time~!**

**Sora: There can't be a party right now my relationship with Riku's at steak!**

**Oh hush! You know how I like to end me stories!**

**BTW it's August 23, and I'd like to say Happy Birthday Squall~!**

**Leon: It's frickin' Leon you frickin' fan girl!**

**I'll call you whatever the hell I want! I own nothing~!**

The beaches were crowded, stands created pathways as they lined the sand, people walked all over between each stall looking for food, drinks, charms, games, and souvenirs. Sora was seated on the stage that overlooked everything wishing he had the heart to join in before he was expected to sing along with everyone else.

The playlist was simple, Sora and Kairi would open with the first song together, one they had written and sang a long time ago with Riku's help, the next song Sora would sing on his own, Kairi and Selphie decided to perform _Matryoshka _after all because the guests who were at the girl's party begged and pleaded for them to. Kairi would sing a song she wrote on her own, then Sora and Riku would do a song together, and so on. Breaks would be between each song.

Kairi said she had a surprise for him and Riku for the song _Magnet_ and that got Sora scared. He didn't exactly trust Kairi with surprises. He didn't think too much on it though, he was worried about Riku, the silverette had managed to dodge his questions and avoid him ever since that morning last week! He showed Kairi the message from King Mickey and she started flipping out too. She threatened to break his window if he didn't talk to them and she did! Although that back fired when Riku's dad came out of the house extremely pissed.

The point was Riku still wasn't talking. They met up to help set the stage up for the festival but that was it, they never saw him otherwise.

"Sora you ready?" he heard from behind him.

Turning he saw Riku for the first time all day, and he was wearing the black leather coat of Organization XIII over his outfit. When had he gotten that back, Sora wondered. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to his friend "Riku I need to talk to you, it's important." He said.

"Not now, we're about to start." Riku said going over to the left center front of the stage where his guitar stood next to his mike, Sora's was between his and Kairi's.

"Sora, get to your mike and make the announcement." Kairi called from her mike.

Sora ran to his and clicked it on, a screech passing through the speakers quickly and getting everyone's attention. He put on a happy demeanor and spoke, "Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time during this year's Paopu Fest! Now my friends and I are going to liven things up with some awesome songs that we've been working forever on so we hope you enjoy them!"

The crowd cheered as Selphie started on the keyboard, a soft piano tune as Kairi started singing.

"_(KAIRI) _  
><em>We were strangers<br>Starting out on a journey  
>Never dreaming<br>What we'd have to go through  
>Now here we are<br>And I'm suddenly standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>_"_

Tidus started in a simple drum beat and Riku strummed his guitar softly with Wakka on bass as Sora started to sing.

"_(SORA)  
>No one told me<br>I was going to find you  
>Unexpected<br>What you did to my heart  
>When I lost hope<br>You were there to remind me"_

As the tempo picked up Sora and Kairi started to sing together.

"_This is the start_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you"<em>

_(KAIRI)  
>We were strangers<br>On a crazy adventure  
>(SORA)<br>Never dreaming  
>How our dreams would come true<br>(BOTH)  
>Now here we stand<br>Unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<em>

_And..._

_Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And..._

_(SORA)  
>Life is a road<br>And I want to keep going  
>Love is a river<br>I wanna keep flowing  
>(BOTH)<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<br>(SORA) (Hey ay ay)  
>(BOTH)<br>Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...<br>(KAIRI)  
>Starting out on a journey<br>(BOTH)  
>Life is a road and I wanna keep going<br>Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you.  
>(KAIRI)(Hmmmmm)<em>

The song ended with Selphie hitting the keys of her keyboard and crowd erupted in cheers. While Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka smiled and waved at the audience and thanked them Sora stared forlornly at Riku who had just set his guitar on the stand and went to get a bottle of water from the ice chest that was placed on stage for them.

Sora had hoped, even though he sang it with Kairi, that Riku would understand he was referring to them. It's not like it wasn't obvious to _everyone_ that he was staring at the silverette the whole time!

He walked up to his friend again "Riku we need to talk." He demanded.

"Sora, just focus on memorizing the next song because you're on your own for it. And we all know that unless you do a last minute review you'll screw up." Riku looked at the brunette, his expression gentle "I'm not trying to be harsh, but it's true you know. I'll go get us something to eat." He said walking off the stage and getting lost in the crowds.

Sighing Sora sat down again deciding to do what he was told. But he couldn't help but think about the warning as he had been for the past week that if he didn't save Riku from the darkness something terrible would happen, to both of them apparently. He thought about showing the message to Riku in hopes of getting the older boy to talk to him, but he was also afraid Riku would just walk away or even snap.

"Sora!" he jumped up and looked to see Riku holding out a container to him "Jeez I called your name five times. Were you in La La Land? Take your sandwich."

Sora took the container with a small apology, opened it and began to eat going over his lyrics in his head again.

Kairi came over and sat beside him "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess." Sora answered.

"He still won't talk to you will he?" she received a no "He won't talk to me either. Sora listen, Riku told me he was going to leave the Islands."

"He's going to what?" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi nodded sadly, "You have to convince him not to, it has to be you because you would give him a reason stay more than anything."

Sora shook his head hopelessly, "How? He's been dodging me and brushing me off every time I try! How can I get him to stay?" he was ready to cry. The thought of Riku leaving him again had his heart in a vice grip that wouldn't release easily, in a way that was damn impossible to break "You can't leave me again." He whispered.

"Sora! Let's go ya!" Wakka called.

Sora stood up and ran over to his mike as Tidus did the opening beat on his drum set, Riku was already playing by the time he got there and he immediately started singing.

"_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know  
>He's as damned as he seems and more Heaven than a heart could hold<br>And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in  
>It just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe  
>And a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see<br>But do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him  
>Hold me tight, baby, hold me tight<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_I'm longing for love and the logical but he's only happy hysterical  
>I'm searching for some kind of miracle, waiting so long, I've waited so long<br>He's soft to the touch but frayed at the ends he breaks  
>He's never enough and still he's more than I can take<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_He's beautiful, Lord, he's so beautiful  
>He's beautiful"<em>

The crowd erupted again but Sora and Riku didn't pay them any mind. Sora had been staring at his friend again through the whole song and if people noticed they didn't comment, and that was just fine to the brunette.

Lulu had come up onto the stage and was talking to Wakka, Kairi and Selphie were chatting away without a care in the world, and Tidus had run off the stage screaming that he had to go to the bathroom. In the shadows of the grappling on the stage Sora saw Axel and Roxas together not looking all too happy, in fact they looked at if they were spending their last moments together.

'_That's right. If Riku leaves Axel goes with him. Poor Roxas, and after they'd just gotten back together. Maybe if I hadn't have been so blind…'_ Sora thought sadly.

Time was going by; Kairi and Selphie had already done _Matryoshka_ and Kairi sang her song that she called _I Still Believe_ and Sora couldn't help but smile, at some point in the song she looked between him and Riku. That song was her way of telling the silverette to stop being an idiot.

When sunset came around it was time for Sora and Riku to sing their song, _Imitation Black_. This song required some unique sounds so Riku had his laptop set up to play the music while Riku and Sora sang. Kairi and Selphie had gotten them to dance to this song too so one could imagine that it was gonna be more work on them because they would need more air for it.

The music started with a string instrument that quickly when into guitars, bass, and drums before Riku started singing.

"_Yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai_

_itsuwari no kokoro_

_kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai_

_shikkoku no sekai"_

Sora noticed something while his friend sang, it wasn't just him. He looked harder and he saw it, Axel was there singing right along with him!

But he couldn't call on it right now, his cue was coming up.

"_**Zutto kimi ni iitakatta**_

_**tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni**_

_**osaekirenai shoudou ga**_

_kowarete shimau no nara"_

As Riku sang Sora sang with him in _la_'s. Riku noticed that Roxas was singing with Sora again.

"_Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni_

_amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_kuro de nuritsubushite"_

"_Shizunde'ku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte_

_marude kage o kakusu you ni_

_mou modorenai no?_

_kono mama futari de kiete shimaou"_

Sora sang with him again.

"_**Itsuka kimi to musubareru to**_

_**shinjite te o hanashita no ni**_

_**jibun-rashisa no nai ai nara**_

_kowashite shimaeba ii"_

Sora began singing _la_'s with Riku's cue again.

"_Kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute_

_kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION_

_taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara_

_kimi ga mienaku naru_

_Please teach me the answer?"_

The song came to the bridge and Riku sang his part first.

"_Joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi_

_batsu o ukeru no wa boku dake de ii_

_saigo ni kimi ga itta_

_kotoba o daite"_

Then Sora sang his part of the bridge.

"_**Itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo**_

_**dakishimeta kata no kanshoku**_

_**tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni**_

_**kimi ni ai ni yuku yo**__"_

There was the sound of glass breaking then Riku began singing again with Sora singing _la_'s.

"_Yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare_

_kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION_

_tsumetai hada ni kienai kizuato_

_kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete_

_ochite yuku_

_Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni_

_amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_kuro de nuritsubushite"_

With that the song ended and the crowd cheered again. Sora watched Riku as the silverette looked out over the audience as if he were taking everything in for the last time. That meant he was going to leave the Islands! Now! Sora wasn't going to let him.

When Riku walked off the stage Sora followed after him to the docks. He gave his friend a good lead before jumping into his own boat and paddling after him to the Play Island. Sora stopped at a distance watching Riku tie off his own boat and walking the dock then paddled the rest of the way to the dock, got out and tied off his own boat, and followed after Riku who was already walking the bridge to the Paopu Island.

Sora went into the shack and up the stairs that led to the bridge, ran across the many planks stopping a distance from Riku.

Riku was standing near the edge of the islet and he was taking off his coat, letting it drop to the sand and showing his white sleeveless jacket and black vest; Sora noticed something on his arms and walked closer unnoticed still. The two tops were removed and Riku's back was completely exposed to Sora making the brunette gasped.

"Riku what happened to you?" he cried.

Riku jumped and turned to look at Sora, fear taking over his features, "Sora what are you doing here? Go back!"

"Not without you! What were you thinking trying to leave? Don't you know you're hurting me by doing this? Riku let's go back, we'll get you help. You know your stronger than the darkness when someone's fighting it along side you rather than alone. Please, come back with me." The brunette pleaded.

Shaking his head Riku looked to the ground, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm beyond saving so I have to go. I'm sorry Sora."

Darkness started secreting from Riku's back, surrounding him, pooling at his feet and rising to wrap around his body. Sora ran forward and threw himself against Riku just as the darkness surrounded them both.

"Sora, don't!" Riku shouted trying to push the younger off of him but Sora wouldn't let go.

The darkness wrapped around them and Sora felt like he was suffocating but he wouldn't let Riku go. He endured it all, letting the darkness close around him as if to crush him into dust, squeezing the air out of his lungs making it difficult to gasp for a breath, but he refused to let Riku go.

When the darkness evaporated from where they stood, Riku and Sora were gone.

**OMG where did they go? Wait until the next chapter.**

_**At the Begging**_** from ****Anastasia**

_**Beautiful Disaster**_** by Kelly Clarkson, suggested by LovelessHyde. Sora was singing about Riku.**

_**I Still Believe**_** by Hayden Panettiere for ****Cinderella III**

_**Matryoshka **_**and **_**Imitation Black**_** from Vocaliod**

_**Sora singing, **__Riku singing_


	16. The Purest of Light

… **I really don't have anything to say right now.**

**Axel: That's a first.**

**Shut up!**

**Roxas: She's tired, don't piss her off. Animesaki owns nothing.**

The sound of waves was clear in his ears, he felt wet from midway up his thighs down, the cold air was welcomed as he breathed in, and the sand felt cool against his skin. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a beach blanketed in darkness, a familiar sight, he was here before he finally went back home after defeating Xemnas. He was here with Riku… Riku! He sat up immediately and looked around until he saw the silverette lying further down the shoreline as far in the water as Sora was.

Getting up he ran to the older boy and pulled him further onto the sand. Kneeling beside him he shook his bare shoulder "Riku wake up. Wake up! Riku! Please, wake up!" he cried.

"_Sora, don't get too rough with him!"_ Axel exclaimed appearing on Riku's other side.

"What's wrong with him Axel?" Sora asked.

Axel looked the unconscious teen over before answering, _"He used the darkness in his body to bring us here; the darkness didn't bring us here on its own."_

Sora looked at the redhead with a questioning look, "You mean you knew this was his plan? He told you he would do this?"

The other shrugged, _"Sorry. But hey, I was the one going with him in the first place whether I wanted to or not."_

"_Sora, Axel! Are you guys alright?"_ they looked to see Roxas running to them.

"Wait a minute where were you?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head, _"I don't know how I ended up separated from you guys, but it's a good thing I was, I found Riku's clothes so he won't freeze too much."_

That's when Sora noticed, this world was colder than the last time he was here and now that he knew it he was starting to shiver "Axel do you think you can hold him up while I get this stuff on him?" he asked trying not to let his teeth chatter.

Axel nodded and helped Sora to sit Riku up and the brunette saw the words still on his friend's pale back.

"_Is there any way to get rid of that?"_ Roxas asked in concern.

"_I honestly don't know Roxy, I don't."_ Axel murmured.

Riku started to stir and Sora held his breath. When the aquamarine orbs finally opened he let his breath out lowly waiting for the silverette to focus and notice him.

When the older boy's sight finally rested on the brunette his eyes widened "Sora why did you come after me?" he demanded.

"I wasn't letting you go through this alone!" Sora snapped back.

"You saw my back Sora! I'm a threat to you now!" Riku shouted.

"Are you really? Are you trying to kill me right now? I don't see you doing anything to me right now. You're not a threat, you're scared." Sora said.

Riku scoffed, "Please, what could I be afraid of?"

Sora touched his friend's hand, "Me." Silence was his response "You wondered what I would have thought if I found out the darkness was taking you over again and you became afraid." Riku turned his gaze away to look out at the dark water "I don't blame you; it's nothing you expected yourself." Sora dug through his pocket pulling out the message from King Mickey and he held it out for the silverette to see "Maybe I could have helped you sooner if I found this a few weeks ago." He said.

Riku took the message and read it over before handing it back to Sora "Let me guess, it was buried under stuff and Roxas was the one to finally find since you never thought to clean up your room properly." He smirked.

Sora couldn't help but smile no matter how much he wanted to scowl at his friend; it relieved him to see him relax a little. But the words were still there written in darkness, though they looked a little faded; maybe from being in that world. When he saw Riku shiver he remembered that he was shirtless (though it wasn't a bad sight) and held out his vest and jacket, "Here, Roxas found these for you."

Riku took the vest first and zipped it up his usual way, leaving the bottom zipper just above his belly button then he put the jacket on. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered again "It's gotten colder since our last visit." He commented.

"_Darkness gets colder."_ Axel said.

Sora picked up the black coat and held it out to his friend, "Here, you'll be warmer."

Riku hesitated before taking the coat. He looked at Sora seeing him shiver more than Riku was and decided to throw it around the other boy "You need it more than I do." He said when the brunette looked at him in curiosity.

Axel stood and walked around to Roxas signaling to the blonde that they needed to leave them alone. Nodding Roxas stood up and walked further up the beach with the redhead, their arms around each other.

Sora and Riku sat in silence for a few minutes before the silverette finally broke it, "So is that message the reason you decided to come after me?"

The brunette shook his head, "It's only part of the reason. Kairi told you wanted to leave, that's a part too. But the main reason I wanted to come after you was because I was worried, and I still am." Riku stared at him while he stared out at the water "I saw that moment from over a year ago, when the Heartless first came to the island and the darkness was surrounding you. I remember how I was struggling just to get to you but I couldn't reach you no matter how hard I pushed. I didn't want to see you taken away like that again so I threw myself at you, and once I was latched on I wouldn't let myself let go, I couldn't let myself. I didn't want to lose you again."

By now Sora was in tears. He hiccupped as he tried to get his breath under control, he sniffled and choked on his tears, he just couldn't seem to stop no matter how much he wanted to.

Hating to see the younger teen so broken up with emotions Riku put an arm around his shoulders and brought them closer to each other so that Sora's head was on his shoulder. Sora gripped the material of the jacket tightly, desperately, thinking that if his grip let up even the slightest Riku would disappear and he would be alone again.

They sat like that for a while in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while Sora would cuddle more against his friend for more warmth; it seemed to be getting colder with each passing moment. Sora looked at the message still held in his hand and he noticed something about it, the message had changed.

_Sora, I'm sure you're wondering as to how you can help Riku with his darkness, well it's very simple really. But first I must explain something to you, you see while you were sleeping in that pod under the Twilight Town mansion Riku dedicated himself to making sure you would wake up. The Organization didn't want you to wake, they had other plans, plans that required your Nobody, Roxas and another Nobody that has been completely wiped from existence. Unfortunately I'm unable to recall if they even had a name, sorry. But he did all in his power to foil each of their plots to protect you._

_If you could have seen Riku during that year, I'm sure your heart would have been as torn as mine was because it was so painful to see. Riku told me a deep secret, I myself urged him to tell you as well because it was about you. I won't go into detail because it is for him to tell, not me. But I will tell you this, every free moment he had he would be found sitting in front of the pod in which you slept. Naminé offered her company when she felt it was needed; and Ansem the Wise felt quite guilty that he had to convinced him to endure that suffering, even if Riku made the choice himself._

_Riku wouldn't eat or sleep when he was watching you, it even got him ill a few times. But still he watched over you, whispering apologies as he cried. He whispered his secret to you too, even though you were asleep and couldn't hear. Though he thought you did because every so often you would smile. When he had to find Roxas to help you, he finally turned to the darkness for help, that's why he looked the way he did when you were reunited. If you want to help Riku, use your light at its purest state. How? Your heart will tell you, answers sometimes come forth in the most unexpected ways._

Reading and rereading the new message Sora began to cry again, his sobs not going unnoticed by Riku.

"Sora? Hey, what's wrong this time?" he asked.

Sora threw himself onto Riku again knocking them to the ground and he cried into his chest, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't know. I didn't know!"

Riku blinked in confusion at the boy on top of him "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sora showed Riku the new message as he continued to sob and he spoke as the older read it, "I-I-I put you th-through so much… I d-didn't know something as-as simple as going to sleep would do some much to you. Riku I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

Riku looked from the message to his sobbing friend and his heart clenched. All that he'd done, and _Sora_ was asking _him_ for forgiveness? That was wrong in his mind considering he was the one who put Sora in that pod in the first place, well the reason why really because Sora was looking for him. But still, the point was Sora should be asking for something Riku should.

He pushed them up so that they were sitting down again, Sora still crying into his chest "Sora. Sora look at me." The brunette looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face in torrents and he was sniffling "You have to stop crying or you're gonna put yourself to sleep again." Riku said wiping the salt water away.

"But knowing the pain I caused you, it's hard to _not_ cry about it." Sora sobbed looking down in shame.

Riku put a finger under Sora's chin and lifted his face wiping the other's eyes again, "You did nothing wrong. I chose to do it on my own for your sake. You are my best friend after all, and you're worth so much to me. I don't care that I had to suffer so much if it meant I could be with you again and not see you cut off from everything by one simple barrier."

Sora couldn't help but blush at his friend's words, his heart felt warm and fluttered pleasantly. But there was the matter of how to help him that still tickled at the back of his mind. Mickey's message had said for him to use his light at its purest state; clearly that wasn't true friendship because the darkness still got to him. Maybe it was more, at the same level Riku felt for him. If he could just build the courage to open his mouth and voice what he had come to realize…

"_Isn't this sentimental!"_ Sora and Riku jumped at the new voice breaking the silence and they looked around frantically for its owner.

Axel and Roxas were looking around too, Axel had his chakrams already spinning in his hands and Roxas had Oathkeeper and Oblivion ready to fight.

"I know that bitch's voice anywhere. Show yourself Maleficent!" Riku called.

A cackle was his answer, _"Really boy, how foolish can you be? You are both in a world of darkness; you're light can do nothing for you here, especially you Chosen One of the Keyblade! And it will be here you both will perish!"_

At that moment the ground around them erupted in darkness and thousands of Heartless emerged dancing in place at first before they started moving towards them with their empty yellow glowing eyes trained on them. Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades and adopted their battle stances waiting to see which side would make the first move. They stood back to back watching the black creatures move closer to them in their dance.

"Are you ready for this?" Riku asked.

"I'm behind you all the way." Sora answered.

"Me too."

When the first shadows jumped at them they swung their weapons destroying the creatures and the battle for their lives began. They were dodging and swinging at the same time but it didn't do much for them in avoiding the claws of the creatures of darkness.

Axel and Roxas could more or less be doing better as they fought too. Axel was throwing and swinging his chakrams all over the place watching to make sure they only hit the Heartless and not the others. A huge wave was coming at him and he smirked; calling fire to the blades of his weapons he threw them at the black wall screaming, _"Burn baby!"_

"_You're having too much fun with this!"_ Roxas scolded as he swung his Keyblades in arcs killing more than one Heartless in each hit.

"_Why not? How often do we have good fights like this?"_ Axel laughed.

"Riku!" Sora called and the silverette nodded.

They called upon their magic and used their Limit, Session to kill off an impressive majority of the Heartless.

Axel smirked when an idea struck him _"Roxy, connect you Keyblades to my chakrams. Make sure they have light going through them like crazy."_ He said.

Roxas thought Axel was crazy but he did as he was told. Once the weapons were connected Axel summoned fire to them and threw them into the horde screaming, _"Burn baby!"_ again. When his chakrams were back in his hands Roxas took his Keyblades back, they were cool to the touch.

"_Great idea Axel."_ He said when he saw the damage done.

But they weren't done yet. The remaining Heartless clustered together making one huge Heartless with a giant hole in the shape of a heart in its chest, a Darkside.

"Aw dammit. I don't feel like dealing with this right now!" Sora cried.

"You forget, there're four of us against one Heartless." Riku noted.

Axel and Roxas came up beside them _"Then let's take this thing down already!"_ Axel said with a cocky smirk.

Nodding they all jumped into action. Riku managed to get up onto the Darkside's shoulder to attack its head; Axel was throwing its chakrams at his arms. Sora and Roxas had to wait until the giant Heartless punched into the ground and attacked as a pool of darkness formed with shadows emerging from it. A loud cry of agony rang through the air and Sora looked up to see Riku hanging onto his Keyblade that was buried deep in the Heartless' head.

"Riku be careful!" he cried when the Darkside began to whip its head around in efforts to dislodge the weapon, Riku being tossed around in the process.

"_Get down!"_ Axel shouted tackling Sora and Roxas to the ground as the giant fell forward.

At the last second before it hit the ground the Darkside pulled up, Riku losing his grip on his Keyblade and get thrown forward in the process. As he was falling a light purple light built up in its chest and fired out like a laser hitting the silverette and sending him further up the beach.

Sora stared shocked as Riku lay on the sand unmoving, he thought the worse. Picking up his Keyblade he ran full force at the Darkside and jumped, landing one powerful hit to its empty chest making it screech out in pain again. As it fell forward again it disintegrated back into darkness, the fight was over.

Breathing deeply Sora waited for a few moments before he turned back around to run to his friend. Dropping down at the silverette's side Sora looked over the wounds he sustained, on the left side of his head a startling amount of blood was soaking his hair, the crimson liquid of life completely covering the silver strands. Blood leaked out of his mouth and he was cut up all over, blood staining his hair and clothes.

"Riku. Riku! Come on! You can't be gone! Open your eyes! Please Riku!" the brunette cried.

A small groan emitted from Riku's throat and the pale eyelids lifted weakly, "Sora…?"

Sora smiled in relief, "You're okay. Don't worry Riku, I'll take care of you."

Riku shook his head, "Don't bother."

"Don't bother? Riku I'm not going to let you die! I can't-!"

"Sora, there's something… I have to tell you for myself." Riku said raising a hand to the boy's cheek. He held the other's gaze as best as he could but his sight was fading around the edges, he didn't have much time, "Sora, for the longest time I've been in love with you. I didn't want to say anything because you liked Kairi, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend. All those things I did while you were asleep, I did because I love you. With all that I am and more, I love you."

Sora didn't try to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes, all that he was hearing was hurting his heart because they were being spoken as if this was it for them, he didn't want that! "Riku, don't you dare try to leave me! Don't you dare! I went through too much to get you back. I don't care what you did, I can never turn my back on you! I care about you so much Riku!" he cried holding the other to him.

"Sora…" he pulled back enough to look at the silverette and saw he was crying, but smiling "Am I… forgiven?" he asked.

Sora wiped his eyes with the hand he wasn't using to hold up his friend, "Of course you are. I couldn't hate you if I tried. Riku I… I love you Riku. And I'm so sorry it took so long for me to realize, I hope you forgive me."

Riku chuckled quietly, "Of course I do." He brought his hand up to the back of Sora's head and pulled him down, softly their lips met and a warmth spread through them, comforting and embracing.

They pressed closer together, Riku lifted his other arm to wrap around Sora's waste as his other arm did the same, Sora's hands holding his head to support him.

Axel and Roxas watched them smiling as they saw them glowing with a soft light _"Hey Roxas, this warmth in my chest is kinda like what I feel around you."_

Roxas giggled, _"That's how it is when you have a heart."_

"_A heart huh? I guess I know why I never had one."_ Axel said.

The blonde blinked at him, _"And why's that?"_

The taller Nobody brought the other close to him, _"Because you always had it."_

Roxas smiled and nuzzled into his lover's chest, _"Funny, you had mine too."_

A light engulfed both pairs and the next thing they knew they were back on Destin Islands at the Paopu Island.

"We're back." Sora whispered once he broke away from the kiss and looked around. He looked back down at Riku and gasped "Your wounds! They're healed!"

Riku sat up into a sitting position and looked at himself, "How did that happen?" Instead of an answer he was tightly embraced by the brunette "Okay, so you're extremely happy." He laughed.

"Of course I am! I thought I was gonna loose you!" Sora cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Riku said lifting the brunette's head and pecking his lips.

"Well how do ya like that? Light in its purest form of love." They looked and saw Axel and Roxas standing not too far away, _solid_!

Sora stood up and ran to embrace his Nobody, "You have your own body now!"

Roxas embraced him back, "Yeah. Thanks Sora, Riku. If it hadn't been for you two we wouldn't be like this."

"Why's that?" Riku asked coming up to them.

"We don't know, really. It's unexplainable." Axel answered.

"Heads up!" Sora called and Axel caught a yellow star in his hand "Share it with Roxas!" the brunette said.

Riku looked at the other star Sora held, "When did you go and get those?"

Sora broke the star in half and gave one to Riku, "Does it matter? Eat!"

The teens ate their paopu in silence, the sound of their teeth breaking the skin of the fruit being the only sounds disrupting the night that had fallen. Riku decided to be slick and licked up the juice that dribbled down Sora's chin making the boy squeak.

From where they stood they saw the lights of the festival glowing brightly "We'd better get back." Riku said.

"Wait, what about your back? I want to make sure." Sora said undoing the zipper of the silverette's vest and pulling down to expose his back. He smiled at the sight, not a hint of darkness anywhere. Just pale skin "It's gone." He breathed.

Riku laughed and put his clothes back in place, "Glad to hear that. Now let's go before they send a search party."

**X_X_X_X_X**

Back at the festival Kairi was looking around and wringing her hands together. Sora and Riku had been gone too long, she and the others were doing all they could to keep everyone entertained by singing other songs they knew and just playing melodies. Tidus did a little stand-up comedy that was actually pretty funny, and he showed off some Blitz Ball tricks with Wakka. But there were the restless types, like the girls who were demanding Riku get back on stage and sing.

"Kairi calm down, they'll be back I know it." Naminé said beside her.

At some point during her worry earlier Kairi fainted and when she came to the platinum blonde was kneeling beside her trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry Nami, but I wish I knew what happened to them."

Naminé smiled "Just look then." She said pointing out in the crowed.

There was a group of girl crowding around four boys that she knew well, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas were coming towards they stage. Smiling she jumped down from the stage and ran up to them "You came back!" she cried hugging Riku.

"Well I just can't seem to stay away." He laughed hugging her back.

Kairi giggled and moved to hug Sora, "You did it."

"I realized how I felt." Sora said pulling back and taking Riku's hand in his.

The girl smiled and tried not to cry at the sigh, "Well let's get back, we still have a crowd to entertain."

"That's right. Hey Axel, Roxas. You guys are up." Riku said looking back at them.

**Whoo! I'm on a roll! The story's almost done.**

**Sora: Looks like.**

**Okay so once again I used ideas from LovelessHyde, and the way Riku looked after the fight is an actual pic on DeviantArt called "Am I Forgiven?" by LordCavendish, look it up please~!**

**I'd also like to give a birthday shout out to my sister Aya in Texas, it's today the 24****th**** so Happy B-day Aya~! Even though you won't see this.**

**A note about the last chapter, I mentioned Riku and Sora had to dance during **_**Imitation Black**_**, to see the dance simply go to YouTube and look up the Vocaloid video with Len and Kaito **


	17. Now Complete

**Sora: I wonder if this is the last chapter.**

**Roxas: That depends on Saki.**

**Are you guy hovering over my shoulder?**

**Sora and Roxas: *jumps back***

**Riku: *listening to music* Hey these songs are pretty good.**

**Axel: **_**I'm going down in flames. I'm falling into this again, yeah **_

**Axel shut your mouth!**

**Axel: What? Aren't I good?**

**Of course honey, it's just that I'm not using that song in here.**

**Axel: … Oops! I looked at the wrong plan. ^^;**

**I own nothing~!**

"So how exactly are we supposed to go about this?" Axel asked looking out at the gathered crowd from the side of the stage.

"What are you so worried about? You asked me to let you and Roxas perform this song because it's you, so now you're both performing it." Riku said.

Kairi had just finished applying eyeliner to Roxas's eyes and moved over to Axel with a studious expression "I need a pocket knife! Tidus do you have yours?" she finally said.

The sandy blonde dug into his pocket and pulled out the weapon with a blue handle. Kairi first pulled Axel's hood up to a point that allowed his face to be seen along with some of his hair using a few bobby pins to hold it in place since they would be dancing. Pulling the blade from its hold she cut the hem of the coat where the sleeves met the shoulders exposing some of the redhead's arms. She unzipped the coat fully showing his black tank top and pants underneath.

"Is there a reason you cut my coat? I like this thing!" Axel scowled.

"It gets people to pay attention and you don't look suspicious. Now deal, Roxas seems to like it." Kairi pointed at the blonde who was blushing cutely.

Seeing this Axel smirked, "Okay, I'll deal."

"And now ladies and gentleman, a couple of new island radiances will show us what they've got. Give it up for our friends Axel and Roxas!" Sora announced making the crowd roar in excitement.

The stage lights cut off curtsey of Naminé of and Kairi gave them headset mikes and pushed the two Nobodies on. Axel and Roxas took up the position they remembered from Sora and Riku's rehearsals, Roxas standing straight with his hands clasped in front of his chest over his heart and Axel standing a little behind him to the side facing out to the ocean.

The sound of a ticking cloak and some wind affect started then a clock bell rang; one spot light turned on over Axel who began singing a note as Selphie played on the keyboard, then Roxas took over singing at a higher note when a spotlight turned on him, Tidus and Riku joining in on drums and guitar with Axel started his dance, Naminé turning on all the stage lights and Sora activating other sound and music affects via Riku's laptop with Roxas singing another high note before they started singing, Roxas swaying to the music.

"_(ROXAS)Asa made odoru yume dake misete_

_tokei no kane ga toku mahou_

_aimaina yubi sasou kaidan_

_sandan tobashi ni haneteiku"_

"_(AXEL) Basha no naka de furueteta"_

The next line they sang together.

"_Mijimena furugi mekurimegure yoru no butou"_

Axel stepped up next to the blonde making Roxas face him, holding him around the waste with one arm while Roxas held one hand behind his back as if he were hiding something he didn't want Axel to see. They stared into each other's eyes as they started singing the chorus.

"_Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga_

_nigirishimeta yaiba tsukitate subete wo ubae to"_

They turned away from each other, Roxas staring at the invisible object in his hand as he walked towards the end of the stage he was facing.

"_Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite_

_itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu SERAFU"_

Axel faced the crowd as he sang his next verse.

"_(AXEL) Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu"_

Roxas turned back to the redhead, walking in a slow seductive way towards him as he sang. Axel acted as if he didn't see him coming.

"_Imasara kaeru furuete iru no_

_anata ga me wo yaru tokei"_

Axel turned, seeing Roxas raise his hand and bringing it down in an arc as if to attack him with what the audience guessed to be a dagger he was pretending to hold.

"_Kutsu nugiodoru SUROOPU nukete_

_nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de"_

Axel took a step back and dropped to one knee, his face scrunched up as if he were waiting for the coming blow, one eye open and looking at the blonde.

"_(AXEL) Sukuu shizuku kuchizukete"_

He stood up again, he and Roxas singing together again.

"_Hashiru shoudou sebone nuketeiku setsuna"_

Roxas placed a hand on Axel's chest over his heart.

"_Kane wa narasanaide anata ni hizamazuki"_

Axel stepped closer and Roxas's hand went to his cheek before he turned away towards the audience at the last lyric.

"_Mada DAME to sakenda migite ga tsukisasu SAYONARA"_

Roxas did his own dance while Axel looked on.

"_Kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime"_

Then he turned back towards the redhead at the last line of the chorus as if to attack him, Axel faked surprise.

"_Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchinuku"_

Riku's guitar screamed as the song reached its bridge, Axel moving to deflect the attack. Roxas seemed to stare at Axel with conflicting emotions.

"_(ROXAS) Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga_

_tsukisasaru no tooi yume"_

Axel adopted a look of understanding, placing his hand on Roxas's cheek.

"_(AXEL) SUTENDOGURASU goshi hikaru tsuki ga_

_kimi ni kabuseta BEERU"_

Roxas threw down his invisible dagger and danced with Axel as they sang, their choreography in sync.

"_DORESU hiza de saite TIARA wa nagesutete"_

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas waste bringing him close so that their foreheads touched, Roxas's hands rested on the other's chest as they stared into each other's eyes again.

"_Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu"_

They turned so they were back to back staring up at the sky.

"_Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau"_

They turned to look at each other again, Axel reaching towards the blonde.

"_Sono namida sukuenai nara marude hitori asobi"_

They danced together, their choreography in sync again.

"_Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoishirete_

_yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsuketetai_

_todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni_

_kore ijou wa ugokenai yo marude FEARITEIRU"_

As the melody was ending Axel brought Roxas to him, kissing him deeply in front of everyone and earning gasps of surprise, cheers, and wolf calls from the audience. They broke away smiling at each other and going to the side to join Sora and Naminé; Kairi was playing the keyboard with Selphie so she and the others who had been playing came over to join them.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Selphie squealed "A song of love that is deceitful at first but in the end the deceiver chooses to be with the prince, how romantic."

Roxas stuck his tongue out, "I don't know if I like that deceiver comment."

Naminé hugged Roxas around his neck, "Still, it was an amazing show."

"Sick! That was disgustingly sick!" the group looked to see Del climbing onto the stage and facing the crowd "How can any of you even cheer that? Don't you see there's something wrong with them?" she screeched.

Riku glared at the back of her head. He picked up a microphone and walked towards her "Del will you shut your damn mouth?" the girl snapped her head around to look at him "Axel and Roxas don't care what you think about them having a relationship. And if anyone else wants to frown upon it go ahead, because they've dealt with worse! You however, I already warned you. Keep up this bitch routine and you'll end up alone."

Kairi came onto the stage stopping at Riku's taking the mike from him, "And here's something else you need to learn, when someone says they aren't interested leave them alone! All you're doing is causing trouble for them and driving them to the point of ripping their hair out."

Sora came up and took the mike, "And stop acting like everyone is a threat to you just because they hang around someone you're interested in. So me and Kairi hang around Riku all the time, big deal! It's what friends do _all the time_. But you wouldn't know that because you don't have any! Just a posse of fan girls who know more than you, and you even treat them like dirt! I honestly can't believe they hang around you still."

Del glared at Sora and Kairi, "You can't talk to me like that! Who do you two-!"

"Del get off the damn stage!" they all looked and saw Jenn had climbed onto the stage. He took Del by her elbow and started leading her away "You can't leave anything alone, it's annoying."

Del snatched her arm back, _"What?"_

Jenn sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead, "Look, I love you and all but I'm tired of being the one who has to listen to all your complaining. And when you expect me to do something about it, I get pissed. I won't do it anymore, especially if I end up getting my ass kicked! So leave them alone." He took her by the arms again, his grip stronger as she struggled, and led her off the stage.

Riku let out a breath and looked out at the audience with an apologetic smile, "Sorry you all had to see that." The crowd laughed.

The sound of the ocean played over the speakers with a piano playing over it, a full on melody coming through. Kairi had run off to the side of the stage in a hurry and came back with the headset mikes she had made with the butterfly wings, handing Riku the blue ones and Sora the aquamarine ones "I made them for this song." She said with a smile. She took the mike from Sora and ran off.

Smiling Sora and Riku put them on as the cue for the first verse was coming up. Once ready, Sora sang.

"_(SORA) Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa"_

Riku took Sora's hand making him turn so that they faced each other. Entwining their finger he moved his face close to the brunette's as if to kiss him.

"_(RIKU) Karamiau yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba_

_naosara moeagaru no"_

Sora pressed his body close to Riku's with his arms tight around the silverette's chest while they sang together.

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"_

Riku moved Sora in front of him making them face the crowd, a hand on the younger's hip while the other held his hand.

"_(RIKU) Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo"_

"_(SORA) Mayoikonda kokoro nara_

_kantan ni tokete yuku_

_yasashisa nante kanjiru_

_hima nado nai kurai ni"_

Sora turned back to face Riku then rotated them so that the audience could see both of them. They held each other's hands as they moved their bodies in a dance that hand them stepping forward to one side of each other, then back, then repeating the step going on the opposite side.

"_Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

The music reached its bridge as Sora and Riku started another dance, a ballroom-tango combination. They paused their movements as the lyrics bridge came up and Sora faced the audience.

"_(SORA) Yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

_naite shimau watashi ni"_

Riku stepped behind him ghosting his lips over Sora's cheek as his arms wrapped around the boy's shoulders. Sora couldn't help the blush crossing his face.

"_(SORA) "Daijoubu" to sasayaita_

_anata mo naite ita no"_

The teens faced each other. Sora placed one hand in Riku's while the other went to his shoulder, Riku put a hand on his waste bringing their bodies close as they swayed in time with the music and sang.

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai"_

Their dance picked up; Sora taking steps to seem like he was trying to turn away from Riku but the hand on his waste brought him back.

"_Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

Before the song ended Sora sang out one long note loud an strong. With some last notes from the piano the song ended, Riku kissed Sora gently, and the crowed screamed, some were shouting for an encore.

With a slight bow Sora and Riku joined their friends at the stage side, Kairi hugged them both and kissed their cheeks "And you thought it would be embarrassing!" she laughed.

"What I wanna know is when you two happened! I heard Sora was going out with Kairi." Tidus said.

Sora blushed as he took the headset off, "Um today? It's a long story, it had to do with why Axel and Roxas suddenly showed up."

Selphie squealed loudly making everyone cover their ears, "Another romantic song, and about lovers trying to survive a world where they're frowned upon. Riku you should make a living out of this!"

"Sora! Riku!" before either of them could look Sora was glomped by Lee Mei who immediately squeezed the life out of him "I'm so proud of you two!" she cried. She released her son and hugged Riku around his neck, "Riku honey I didn't think you knew I was serious when I said I should let you marry Sora."

Riku blushed darkly, "Uh, what?"

She pulled away with a smile holding his hands, "If I had to choose someone for my Sora to spend the rest of his life with it would be you. You always watch out for him without needing to be asked and you've been his friend for so long, I'd be proud if you two married."

Sora blushed darker than Axel's hair, "Momma it's a little soon to be thinking about that, we're still in school!"

The others laughed at him and Lee Mei pinched his cheek saying he was "just adorable".

**X_X_X_X_X**

A few weeks had gone by since the Paopu Festival. Lee Mei decided to adopt Roxas saying she'd like more people in the house, she couldn't get over how much he looked like Sora anyway.

Axel moved in with Riku. It was hard for the silverette to pack up his grandmother's stuff in boxes but he had dealt. They moved the bed and dresser to another room in the house that they had used as a storage room and moved the stuff in that room to the attic, making that former storage room Axel's bedroom. Once settled Axel and Roxas enrolled into Destiny High, Axel got a job at a surfboard shop by the beach.

Naminé was taken into Kairi's family and enrolled into school as well.

To say Riku got his fan club off his back would be a major mistake, it actually got worse since the festival. If there was anything that was worse than girls fawning over irresistibly hot guys, it was girls squealing over guy-on-guy love. But Riku and Sora supposed it was okay, especially since they weren't the only ones suffering. They lost count of how many time Axel threatened to burn them though.

Things were at peace, the darkness hadn't showed itself and no one really gave them problems, not even Del and Jenn. Del actually opted for homeschooling seeing as she couldn't really face anyone after her huge humiliation that night at the festival. Jenn had devoted his time to volunteering at places like the local library and youth centers than bullying, every now and then he would be seen talking to Sora, Riku, and their friends about anything.

There were some problems from others about the relationships that were displayed that night but they got by. Riku's dad merely shrugged when he heard about his son's relationship, saying it was just something he wasn't paying attention to before when he was lost in self pity and that he had no right to complain.

Riku had brought up Twilight Town to Roxas once but Roxas said, "No way I'm leaving, I really like you guys! Besides, here I can go to the beach everyday! No one would know me there anyway." Not at all sad.

Sora thought about that night often, about what Mickey said about light in its purest form. In his opinion light had many pure forms, none could be called the purest really. Friendship, family, trust, loyalty, happiness, faith, and love, those were the brightest lights Sora and Riku had ever seen. And they always made sure to bask in their warmth. What was once incomplete was now complete.

… **It's done… Though maybe the ending could have been better.**

**Kairi: Yay! Another job well done~!**

**Not quite! Okay here are the credits.**

_**Eden **_**by To Destination**

_**Cendrillon, Magnet, Matryoshka, **_**and **_**Imitation Black**_** from ****Vocaloid**

_**Inolvidable**_** by Reik**

_**Beautiful Disaster**_** by Kelly Clarkson**

_**At the Beginning **_**from ****Anastasia**

_**Why**_** by Ayaka for ****Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**** *starts crying about Zack***

_**Hoshi No Suna**_** by Gackt (he's so hot! XD)**

_**Come to Me**_** by Jesse McCartney**

_**Yuugao **_**by Weiß**

**The characters of Sora's mother, and Riku's father and grandmother were based off the ideas of Jenn and Kelly's ****Sora Show**** on YouTube, Del and Jenn are characters I created to help create conflict in the story, and of course ****Kingdom Hearts**** and ****Final Fantasy**** and their characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

**Axel: Then why are we here with you?**

**Because I have rights to be a fan girl.**

**A big thank you to LovelessHyde for all her support and ideas, followers who found me on DeviantArt, and all the lovely reviewers who helped me get motivated to finish the story.**

**Go to YouTube to see the dance Axel and Roxas did for **_**Cendrillon**_**, the video had Len and Kaito in it. Also a SoRiku version of **_**Magnet**_** does exist on YouTube too.**

**I do plan to do a sequel, just not right away. I'm gonna work on an AU story first so I don't stress over trying to remember storylines. So be on the lookout for more awesomeness~!**


End file.
